Won't Let Them Take You
by spoilers-sweetie
Summary: When Joanna runs into Merle Dixon in Atlanta she finds herself unable to walk away from him and instead offers her help and company. Together the two find their way to Woodbury but when Joanna goes on a supply run she comes across a prison with some unusual survivors inside. (Merle/OC/Daryl)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **_3 hands are better than one_.

"You sonsa'bitches!" Merle shouted as he struggled to free himself from the handcuffs Officer Friendly had put him in. "Droppin' the damn key...they better hope I don't run into them anytime soon."

It had been a whole day in the hot sun and Merle found himself becoming delirious and dying of thirst. All he could think about was how his group left him there to die and the group of walkers trying to get onto the rooftop. His eyes fell to the tool bag sitting just out of his reach. A hand saw, that would work.

Merle took off his belt and threw it towards the handle of the saw hoping it would catch. After a tenth throw it finally was dragged close enough that he could grab it. Merle bit down on his belt and took a deep breath and brought the teeth of the saw to his skin.

His screams of agony could probably be heard all across Atlanta and walkers in the countryside were probably now heading towards the city. Merle didn't stop, if he stopped sawing it would only mean he would have to start up again. Blood gushed onto the cement below him, it was when he reached the bone that the awful sawing sound began and made him feel faint.

"Almost done…" he told himself. Within minutes his hand fell to the ground and his arm slipped out of the cuffs. He took a ripped portion of his shirt and belt and made a makeshift tourniquet for his arm to stop the bleeding from getting any worse. He first walked around the rooftop surveying a safe place to climb down as the door wasn't really an option. Before leaving he grabbed up a few tools to keep with him as weapons if needed.

"God damn assholes left me up here to die like sum animal. I oughta kill every one of 'em" He grumbled and finally came across another door. As he entered the room appeared empty. He walked down the stairs as small droplets of blood fell to the floor, he felt like he was losing conscience but soldiered on not wanting to become walker bait.

He made his way through another door and saw a walker stumbling around on its own. He reached for a wrench in his back pocket and approached it from behind quietly. He slammed the wrench to the walkers head and it fell to the ground. Without sparing a second he brought the wrench to its skull again, and again, and again until blood pooled out from its head. "Still got it…" he laughed to himself.

Merle found himself in a kitchen and the blood was soaking through the material and his shoddy bandage was beginning to fail. He looked to the stove and found a small press. He turned on the burners and place the press over the flames to heat it up. He listened for more walkers as he waited and mentally prepared himself for the pain he was about to endure. When the press began to turn orange he knew it was time. He removed the belt and cloth around his wound and with his free hand began to bring the press towards his skin.

"What the hell are you doin'?" A small voice came from behind him. He slowly turned to find a small woman holding a sawed-off shotgun to him.

"Easy girl." He held up his arms, revealing his wound to her.

"...Jesus...what happened?" She dropped he gun on the prep table beside her and ran to inspect his sawed-off hand. "Did...did you do this?" She questioned, still examining the mutilated limb.

"Yeah, kinda had to. Officer Friendly and his gang of pricks left me for bait on the rooftop. I either could have starved to death or sawed my own damn hand off." Merle explained, "I need to cauterised it though, so if you don't mind girly…" He turned back and grabbed the press once again and shoved it to his arm.

The girl cringed almost feeling the pain herself as she looked at Merle's face twisted in anguish. He slid down to the floor taking in deep breaths, "So what's your name?" Merle asked trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Joanna. Everyone calls me Jo though. Yours?"

"Merle, people call me Merle. You alone or somthin'?"

Jo was hesitant to give him an answer, as far as she knew the living were just as dangerous as the dead. Still what harm could a one-handed man do?

"Yeah. Came in here for some supplies, nothing is really left though." She picked up her shotgun from the table and held it by her side. "I heard of a place around here, some sort of town where survivors are."

"This might be too bold but what is the possibility you would let me join ya dear? I mean, three hands is better than one in a world like this." He laughed and Jo allowed herself to laugh lightly as well.

"I have a car in the ally. You help me plunder this place for all its worth and you're welcome to be my company." Jo offered holding out a backpack.

"Yes ma'am." Merle grinned.

Jo looked around the kitchen and found some spices and canned foods and stuffed them into the bag. Merle looked her up and down and let a sly smile play across his lips, "Nice lookin' girl. That's the kinda company every man should have…" He concluded.

"Okay, let's go, it's getting dark." Jo ordered as she squeezed her way through a broken window onto a fire escape, her car sitting below. Merle followed after her admiring her agility and grace as she ran down the stairs and jumped onto the pavement beside her car, ripping the door open and hopping in.

"Damn…" He mumbled as he tried his best to keep up. When he got around to the passenger side and climbed in Jo started up the engine and they fired out of the ally. "How's this thing for gas?" Merle examined the dashboard gauges.

"Full. Have 4 full gas tanks in the back as well. If you look in the black bag on the floor behind you I have some pills you can take for pain and some ointment and meds for preventing infection. Take what you need." Jo weaved her way down the avenues, dodging cars and shuffling, decaying bodies.

"Where ya from? Don't sound like you're from 'round here." Merle reclined his seat after popping a combination of pills.

"Detroit." She spoke quickly, keeping her concentration. Her goal was to get out of Atlanta as quick as possible. "You know where your group is?"

"Yeah, but I ain't goin' back to those assholes. They've probably picked up and moved camp elsewhere in case I ever found them." Merle sighed thinking of his little brother.

"Any family?"

"One. My brother Daryl. Wimpy and emotional sonofabitch but damn good with a crossbow." He beamed. As tough as Merle Dixon was he was sure proud of his little brother, "You?"

"No idea. I was visiting a friend when all this began. Chances are they are dead though…" She sighed and fought back the tears welling behind her eyes. "I need to make one more stop." She peeled into a variety store parking lot and grabbed her gun, quickly exiting the vehicle.

Joanna pushed open the door and the bell chimed. She grabbed a broken piece of wood from the counter and hid behind a shelf as she heard a walker rushing towards the door. She swung the wood forward slamming the walker in the face and continued to bash its head in.

"Anyone else?" She called out.

Merle spoke up, "Damn Jo. You's a real bitch ain't ya?" he chuckled stuffing food and booze into the backpack.

"Saw that huh?" She smiled and grabbed multiple bottles of whiskey and vodka off the shelves and piled them into a large weapons bag.

"Have a drinkin' problem?" Merle joked.

"Nope, but if I am going to die, I'm going to get really drunk first." She reasoned.

"Where have you been all my life." Merle smiled.

The two gathered all they could and headed back to the car, filling the backseat with pills, booze and canned food. They laughed as they thought to any wandering stranger this car looked like an addicts car.

"How is your hand, er, I mean your arm…" Jo corrected herself and looked over to his wrapped arm. It was no longer bleeding but he smelt like burnt flesh.

"I think I'll live." He said as he took more pain pills and slumped into his seat.

"Get some rest. I'm going to try to find a safe spot to park and get some sleep myself." Jo reached into the backseat and grabbed a blanket. "Here. I don't use the heat or air conditioner because it takes away from the gas."

"Thanks. Say, how old are you?"

"27, you?"

Merle scoffed, "Much older than you."

"C'mon, tell me." She begged.

"48."

"You look good for 48." Jo blushed.

Merle felt awkward, usually he would make some sexist comment about her tits or ass but he stopped himself and thought about what his brother would say instead, "Thanks. I'm, uh, gunna sleep now. Think these pills are kickin' in."

Jo kept her eyes on the road, slowly the city began to turn into the countryside and the day turned to night. She thought to herself at least she wasn't alone anymore, she had the company of a Southern man and a lot of booze to keep themselves entertained until she could find this town she heard rumours of.

* * *

**Note: So what do you all think so far? The next chapter will be split between Rick's group and Merle/Jo and things might get a little intense for the two. Please read and review, if you have any improvements I could make let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I just want to thank all those who read and reviewed and followed I wasn't sure how this was going to go down but I'm glad I'm writing it now. I own nothing of TWD.**

**writeergrrrl: Thanks, I'm a huge Doctor Who fan and I go by the same penname for Tumblr. And yes, Jo will be described in much greater detail in this chapter :)**

**Brazen Hussy: I agree, I think Merle is a tough guy but being a human being he has emotions and can be hurt just as easily as others. Kind of what I am going for without making him a wimp but also not making him a total ass. **

**melkS & Demi 187: Thanks for the review! I'm glad the first chapter was a hit.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Don't Let Her Pull You Down

Merle was unsure how long he had been out, he opened his eyes and scanned around the dark interior of the car. His eyes fell onto the woman he was traveling with and he gave a small smile. There was no doubt he found her attractive, she was young and lean no more than 115lbs soaking wet. He could smell her body spray she used to keep herself from smelling from lack of available showers and baths, it smelt like a combination of vanilla and coconut.

She stirred in her seat and readjusted herself making her tank top ride off to the side exposing part of her cleavage confined in what looked like some sort of sports bra. Merle swallowed hard, resisting the urge to just jump on her. If he had any hope of surviving he was going to have to be with her and treat her with respect. He noted she had covered all the windows with a black fabric so that walkers passing would not notice them.

"Smart girl." He mumbled. Merle removed the blanket and tossed it over Jo, successfully covering her exposed skin so he could resist temptations while she slept beside him. He looked down at his bandaged limb and his other hand. He missed his hand, it was his good hand too which made this whole situation even worse.

"Katie!" Joanna screamed and shot up in her seat, startling Merle.

"Damn Jo, calm down woman." Merle grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, look at me." He demanded.

Joanna panted then ran her fingers through her grown out pixie cut and turned to face him. "Sorry, I was having a nightmare." She yawned and her chest still heaved.

"Nah, the nightmare is out there." Merle tore his stare away from her chest and peeked through the sheet on his window to see if any walkers were lurking. "It's almost daylight, should we go and take a look around?"

"Yeah just let me change quickly." Jo half climbed into the backseat to reach for a bag of clothes. Merle's eyes roamed over her backside, "She's just askin' for it…" He thought.

She returned to the front with a new t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and what looked like lace panties to Merle. "Sorry I don't have any guys clothes," she removed her tank top and slipped her new shirt on, "Um, mind facing the other way. I have to change my pants."

Merle was just hoping he wasn't drooling in front of her, he nodded silently then face the window. He felt the car slightly shift as she removed her old ripped jean shorts and panties and tossed them in the back seat. His mind wandered into sexual fantasies of Jo skipping putting her pants on and choosing to straddle him instead. Before he knew it, Jo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." The door grabbed their weapons and stepped outside into the morning. It was still dark out but the sun would be up in an hour.

* * *

"You are so weird." Amy broke the silence at the campfire and the group around her laughed.

The older man of the group chimed in, "It was Faulkner, William Faulkner. Maybe it was just my bad paraphrasing." He admitted.

Everyone fell silent again and stuffed their mouths full of fish from the catch Andrea and her little sister Amy gathered earlier that day.

Amy stood up and put her plate down beside her sister.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked. There was always a hint of concern in her tone of voice when it came to her sister. Amy was all that she had left in this new world.

Amy blushed, "I have to go pee…" She mumbled.

The camp fell silent once more and Shane looked to Lori and Carl who were waiting on Rick's return from Atlanta to rescue Merle. Suddenly a shrill came from the RV and Andrea turned to see a walker chomping into her sisters arm.

"AMY!" She cried out as everyone scattered. Both Lori and Carol took their children and protected them as Shane pulled out a shotgun. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouted as he began firing shots at walkers.

Just down the hill Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl heard the cries of their group and shots being fired and started to run faster towards them. When they made it into the clearing they began firing instantly. "LORI!" Rick shouted in the chaos of what was happening.

"DAD!" Carl screamed and ran to his father, hugging him tightly. Rick broke into tears and carried his boy back towards the RV to Lori and he gave her a kiss. They all regrouped and counted their losses, when they noticed Andrea hunched over Amy's body.

* * *

"Looks like we got us a house!" Merle exclaimed joyfully.

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment." Jo joked.

Merle let out a robust laugh, "Damn shame Jo, Im'a hell of a cook." He pushed her gently on the arm.

"Any one can make canned zoodles Merle." She teased. Merle looked over into her green eyes then reached over and pulled a piece of twig out of her brown hair. She froze up then shook off the awkward feeling approaching the house. "Let's take a look."

Merle followed behind with a colt and hunting knife hitched to his belt. Jo found a small handgun on the floor when she entered the hallway and bent over to pick it up, shoving it in her pocket.

"It's quiet." Merle whispered to her.

"We should keep it that way. Who knows what's waiting upstairs."

Merle and Joanna cleared the kitchen together then the living room. There was no basement to the unit to the two made their way upstairs to check out the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was clear, like a single soul was no where in sight.

Jo sat on the edge of a bed and sighed, "Oh my god…" She moaned, "This bed is amazing."

Merle was going stir crazy watching Jo stretched out on the bed it was taking every ounce of strength in him to stay away. "Seriously Merle, c'mere." She patted the spot next to her and stretched out again, arching her back.

He flopped down on the bed next to her and let out a loud sigh. "I ain't never slept in a bed this comfy before." He rolled over to examine the nightstand table drawers and let out a loud laugh.

"What?" Jo propped herself up on her elbow and faced Merle.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He taunted.

Joanna pouted, "Merle what is it?" She attempted to climb over him to see what he was hiding.

"Just what do you think your doin' lady?" Merle questioned as he moved to lay flat on his back. He grinned as Jo leaned over him. "I could take you right now sugar tits…" He pondered.

"What did you find?" She begged, looking down into his light blue eyes and unshaven face.

"Look for yerself!"

"Fine, I will." She opened the top drawer to the nightstand and her jaw dropped. Jo stared down into the drawer filled with various condoms and lubrications and a book on sexual positions. "Perverts." She huffed.

"Hey now. There ain't nothing wrong with wantin' to experiment in the bedroom." Merle defended.

Jo swung her leg over Merle so she could reach for the second drawer, "Bondage, anyone?" She laughed as she held up a pair of cuffs and a riding crop. She hadn't even noticed she was now straddling Merle on the bed.

"I don't really like handcuffs anymore doll." Merle held up his arm. "But if you want I can use that crop on you." His hand caressed her side and moved up towards her cleavage.

Jo looked down at Merle whose eyes were beginning to grow darker with lust. She felt a shiver travel down her spine and her core was beginning to ache. She had dated one man in her lifetime and his inexperience in bed had always left her wanting more. Now she had a real Southern man at her will and even though he was a complete stranger to her she found herself wanting to cave.

"I'm not big on bondage...but I don't like it given lovingly either." Her voice became slicked over with want as she leaned into Merle on the bed. He pushed himself up more, his lips only mere inches away from hers, his hand circling around to rest on her ass, "Anyway you want it." He whispered.

Jo broke out into laughter and pushed away from Merle, "Easy Foreigner." She climbed off of Merle and gathered some supplies from the room.

"Bitch." He muttered quietly. He felt his muscles twitching all over his body. "I should just grab her and fuck her right here, whether she wants it or not. Damn tease." He thought as he gathered what he could grab as well.

Joanna was getting to him and he was allowing her to invade his personal space. Next time he promised himself when he had her he would take her. His mind trailed back into his sexual thoughts of Jo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

**Once again thanks to everyone to followed, read, reviewed, favourited, etc.. :) Much appreciated. Daryl will be in the story more now but he won't meet Joanna for a few more chapters this is because the plan is to have them meet at the Prison. So these next chapters will jump quite a bit. **

**momoXvolturi: I have started writing intending on a very complicated love triangle but with the Dixon's who doesn't want a threesome with them? Haha It may or may not head in that direction, not 100%.**

**Brazen Hussy: Hello again :) Yes the first time Merle was introduced in the show I was like that son of a bitch is kinky. **

**Lilone1776: Yes she does have a soft spot for Southerners and even without one hand Merle is such a charismatic man (Even though he's kind of an ass)**

**melkS: Merle is going to think about sex a lot, after all it is Merle Dixon. lol**

**Demi187: Thanks demi! I wasn't sure if the way I was writing him would be a hit or not. **

**writergrrl: Hey you! I agree, Merle is getting tested by Joanna!**

**And thanks to all other reviewer! On to the next chapter, things get smutty from this chapter on ;)**

**Chapter 3: **It's True, I Crave You

The group had just escaped death at the CDC and were endlessly driving trying to make their way to Fort Benning. Daryl had ditched his truck and was instead riding on his brothers Motorcycle.

They came across a graveyard of automobiles and dead bodies. "Can we go around?" Glenn asked Dale.

"I don't think so." Dale sighed and watched as Shane motioned for Daryl to find a pathway through the wreckage. After a few moments Daryl came back and shook his head, signaling there would be no way through for the cars and RV.

"Alright, everyone, lets take a break and gather some supplies from some of these cars. Stay close." Rick ordered.

"Carl, stay where I can see you." Lori added.

"You too Sophia." Carol watched as the children walked around the carnage and pulled any supplies they could. Sophia kept her doll gripped tightly to her chest.

"This is a graveyard." Lori mumbled and Carol nodded in agreement.

"I forget, did we need water?" Shane questioned as he pulled the cap off of a water jug sitting in the back of a transport truck. The group began to laugh.

Dale sat on top of the RV with his binoculars looking around the cars for any walkers that might be lurking. He noticed one and motioned to Rick to take it out. When Rick looked through the scope on his rifle he saw the walker Dale was pointing out but then another came from behind it, then another from behind another car, then another. It was a herd.

Rick rushed to everyone, "Get under the cars!" He harshly whispered.

All around did as they were told however T-Dog, Daryl and Andrea were no where to be seen. Lori and Carol hid under a car within view of both Carl and Sophia and motioned for them to stay as quiet as they could.

As the herd shuffled past them they all noted the hundreds of feet walking past and prayed they would continue on their way without noticing them. T-Dog hid behind a car door and as he ran to hide he cut open his arm on a broken piece of glass.

A walker caught sight of him and began running towards him, growling at its hopeful next meal. Daryl jumped out and stabbed the walker in the skull and without a word threw a dead body on top of T-dog and himself to deter the walkers from them.

Andrea was piecing back together her gun when she looked out the window of the RV and gasped upon the sight of hundreds of walkers. "Shit!" She exclaimed. Andrea fell to the floor of the RV and grabbed the parts of her gun and backed into the bathroom placing her feet against the door.

She could hear a single walker on the RV just outside the bathroom sniffing for fresh meat. She sighed in relief when she heard it walking back outside until her clip slipped from the cloth holding her gun and crashed onto the floor.

It rushed back to the bathroom and began pounding on the door causing Andrea to cry out in fear. She was stuck with no weapon and was about to accept her death when Dale broke open the screen vent above her and tossed her a screwdriver.

Andrea drew back her legs to let the walker shove its head in and she rammed the screwdriver into its skull and pushed it to the wall. When it lay motionless she broke down in tears.

Back under the cars it seemed the herd had passed so Sophia shuffled out from under the car when a walker swung down and tried to grab her. The little girl screamed and jumped over the guard rail and slid down the hill into the woods.

Rick ran after her almost instantly while Lori held back Carol as she screamed after her baby girl in tears.

* * *

"How 'bout I drive for once? I think yer lost Jo." Merle complained as he watched Joanna fidget with a map while the car sat parked on the side of the road.

"You have one hand!" She pointed to his limb which now was covered with a metal cuff up to his elbow. Merle and Jo had stumbled into a Home Health Care store and looted it of bandages, pills and a cover for his amputated hand.

"I can do a lot with one hand, I'll have you know…" He grinned and reached over to place his hand on Jo's exposed thigh.

"Oh I bet you've had lots of practice." She quipped.

Merle ignored the comment and turned to look out the window. "I can see a house right up the road, let's go lookin' for some goods instead. Im'a losing my damn mind sitting in this heat."

"You always complain like a woman?" Jo raised her eyebrow and grabbed her gun, "Alright Marly, let's go find you some tampons."

"Shut yer mouth Jo." He warned as he opened the door to the car and stepped outside. He gave a long stretch and a deep breath then headed down the road far ahead of Jo.

"Slow down." She called after him.

"What's a matter? Yer little stubby female legs can't keep up?"

"You're asking for it Dixon." Jo crossed her arms and walked stubbornly slow behind him.

When they reached the house, the two stared at each other with uncertainty. The porch was covered in blood and the front door was wide open.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Jo suggested.

"Who needs those tampons now?" Merle laughed as he soldiered on towards the house.

She ran beside him, "Merle, I'm serious here." He turned around and witnessed something he had never seen before from Joanna. It was fear. The woman he knew as badass and sexy and in charge was afraid of this one little house.

"It'll be fine. You got ol' Merle with ya!" He slapped her on the back and headed to the door, Jo following behind quite reluctantly.

The house smelled of rotten meat, either from bodies or the fridge. The walls were painted red with blood and all the lights had been out causing some hallways to be completely black even in the middle of the day. Joanna entered the kitchen and immediately had the urge to puke into the garbage can beside her. There on the floor was the body of a woman, she was missing multiple limbs and her face had been chewed off past recognition. She turned to face Merle who was standing in the hallway when she saw a dozen walkers heading towards the house.

"Merle…" She choked out.

He turned around and saw the approaching dead and grabbed Jo's hand and led her upstairs, "C'mon girl! Snap out of this mood yer in!" Merle brought his hand to her face with force, "Where is that badass bitch I met?" He shoved her into the first bedroom they found and pushed the dresser in front of the door.

Jo ran to the window and broke it open, "We can get down from here but we're going to have to be ready to fight."

"Let's kill us some dead people!" Merle shouted and loaded his gun, "Hear that dead meat? We're gunna come get ya'll!" He spoke loudly to the walkers pounding at the bedroom door.

Merle stood beside Jo at the window and looked down at her, he hated seeing the fear in her green eyes. "Hey, look here…" Merle caught her attention and she turned to face him. He leaned down and planted a rough kiss on her lips, "In case we, ya know...die." He finished as he pulled away from her.

The look of fear in her eyes was replaced with shock. Jo climbed through the window and began to climb down the garden fence bolted to the house. When she reached the ground she drew her gun and fired into the head of a walker coming around the corner. Merle reached the ground and motioned for Jo to run ahead and get the car.

"I'll thin out the numbers." He stated as he continued firing down walkers, one after the other.

Jo didn't argue with him and bolted as fast as she could to the car sitting down the road. She fired at two walkers hovering around the vehicle hitting them both in the head and she kicked their bodies off the side of the road and climbed into the car. She sped to the house and opened the door for Merle.

There was still at least 13 walkers coming towards them when Merle made it to the car and slammed the door, "Put that pedal to the floor woman!" He shouted. Jo complied and sped down the road until the house was far out of their rear view mirror.

They drove for about an hour before Jo stopped the car suddenly and began hanging the black sheets over the windows.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Merle looked to the woman who was frantically unbuckling herself and proceeding to climb into the backseat pushing everything on to the floor of the car.

"Shut up Merle." Jo panted as she leaned forward, pulling the collar of his shirt and forcing her lips on to his. Merle had no resistance and instantly deepened her passionate kiss. As she continued to pull on his shirt he got the hint she wanted him in the backseat with her.

Merle collapsed onto the backseat as Jo climbed on top of him, bringing her lips to his once more. He brought his hand around to her backside and gave a small squeeze causing Jo to moan against his mouth.

"What's got you all horny girl?" Merle questioned as his teeth began to nip at the soft flesh of her neck. Jo groaned and sat up the best she could in the small car and tore her shirt off, "Does it matter?" She breathed out heavily, undoing the button of her shorts.

Merle just smiled broadly at Jo and took off his vest and shirt, he wasn't about to think twice about their age difference or if she would still sleep with him if she knew his past. His hand slid up and expertly unclasped her bra and Jo's breath hitched with desire.

He sat up and readjusted himself so that Jo was straddling him like days before on the bed. She arched her back slightly and Merle took the opportunity to admire her bare chest. "Jo…" He whispered in her ear and bit the lobe gently.

"Merle…" She returned in the same drenched with want tone of voice.

"You have amazin' tits." He said bluntly as he ran his hand over one. Jo let out a small laughed into the crook of neck, "You're such a romantic." She mumbled. She bit down on his neck roughly and he groaned, grinding himself against her.

"Let me see the rest of ya." He began pushing the shorts down past her butt and Jo wiggled and maneuvered out of them very ungracefully. "Yer lucky I don't care 'bout grace right now." He joked as he played with the hem of her lace black underwear.

Jo's hand travelled down his chest and stomach, admiring the muscles he had for a almost 50 year old man. Her hands reached his belt and she fumbled with the buckle for a minute before figuring it out and continuing to unbutton his jeans. Jo could feel his excitement and knew it was too late to stop now, she slipped her hand into his jeans and gripped his manhood firmly.

"Fuck Jo…" Merle moaned and slid his hand into her panties and began rubbing her clit. He felt himself stiffen more when he heard her whimpering his name. "You better ride me now girl, I ain't gunna last much longer if you keep doin' that." He begged pushing her panties down her thighs.

"Is that what you want?" She teased, hovering herself above his erection.

"Yes," He groaned, "Ride it or I'll bend ya over and take ya." He threatened, putting his hand into her hair and tugging slightly. Jo roughly lowered herself onto him and the two both moaned in satisfaction.

Jo moved her hips up and down riding Merle as rough as humanly possible, craving release. Merle held her hips down so he fit inside her entirely and cursed under his breath as she began moving her hips in circles. He released his grip and she went back to riding him fast.

The small car rocked to the motion of their fucking and although the sheets were covering the windows they were all beginning to fog from the heat coming from their two bodies.

She felt her stomach tightening and slowed her pace unsure of what was happening, "My stomach feels like its knotting." She spoke in concern.

Merle began thrusting his hips upwards, "That's an orgasm Jo, don't fight it." He breathed and brought his lips to her neck and roughly kissed up and down it, his stubble scratching at her delicate skin.

Jo matched his thrusting and began riding him faster once more, her orgasm only seconds away. As she tightened around his cock she cried out his name and felt Merle's own release moments later.

The two remained still for a few minutes in silence. "Fuck that was great." Merle remarked.

"I've never had an orgasm...it was...amazing." Jo panted and climbed off Merle, "I feel so sleepy now." She laughed.

Merle buttoned his pants and belt and looked over at his woman beside him, "I'll drive, you sleep." He found a shirt and slipped it on then climbed into the front drivers seat. Jo yawned and grabbed a shirt as well and slipped it on and pulled her underwear back on and stretched out on the backseat.

Merle tore down the sheets from the windows and rolled down the window a bit, "Smells like sex in here!" He laughed and started up the car.

"Just don't crash and kill us. I might want more of you later Dixon…" Jo blushed when she caught his blue eyes in the rear view mirror staring at her.

* * *

**BAM! Merle smut! First smut scene I've ever published, hopefully it's a good start.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **

**Thanks to all the reviews so far, don't have time to individually respond as I am heading out to get the rest of my stuff from when I moved. But I do have to say the Merle smut is awesome smut ;)**

**On to Chapter 4 and some more smutty smut smut. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: **What do we have here?

It was several hours later when Jo woke up in the backseat of the car. Merle was still driving and was trying his best to navigate around abandoned cars and walkers stumbling on the road.

"Any sign of this refugee town yet?" Jo yawned and climbed into the front seat. She reached under the seat and grabbed the map and unfolded it.

"How are we suppose to find a town if we don't know it's name?" Merle questioned looking over at Jo, "There are hundreds of little towns 'round Atlanta."

Jo shrugged, "At least we're trying." She noted the mile marker on the road and located where they were on the map, "Turn left here, there is some town called Woodbury on the map." She instructed.

Merle nodded and turned left onto a dirt road. "Woods are gettin' a little dense." He remarked, viewing walkers in the distance. Jo reached for her gun and readied herself, "How are we for gas?"

He looked to the gauge, "Almost empty." He sighed. The two were down to one gas tank and were unsure how much gas would be needed to get to Woodbury or if their trip was even going to be worth it.

"I wanted to talk about earlier." Jo turned to Merle who was beginning to look confused, "What's to talk about?" He began, "It was just the heat of the moment." He concluded, not wanting to hear her reasoning. Merle was tough and before the apocalypse he could care less about the women he slept with. Half the time they were married women or drug addicts who couldn't pay for his drugs. But Joanna was different, the times were different. Without her he would have became a walker back in Atlanta.

"I suppose." She frowned, "We could have been killed, or even worse we could have been bitten. I, I guess I just needed to feel something that only living, breathing people can." She explained. The two sat in silence as the woods around them got thicker, then Merle spoke up, "So, that was yer first orgasm?"

Jo smiled, "Yes Merle." He beamed like a child that just won a shiny trophy. "So it was good for you." He stated with absolute certainty.

"Don't let your ego get any bigger Merle." Jo taunted. Her eyes kept looking down to his lap and she bit down on her bottom lip. It was all beginning to dawn on her how neglected she was in the bedroom with her last boyfriend. She was a 27 year old woman who never experience an orgasm until she had a quick fuck with a stranger. Her ex's form of intimacy was climbing on top of her for five minutes than collapsing on top of her apologizing for being done so soon.

Merle looked over and let out a hearty laugh, "My eyes are up here darlin'." Jo's face turned bright red and she looked out the window deeply embarrassed by her actions. Merle steadied the wheel and quickly reached over and grabbed her hand and brought it to his thigh then went back to holding the wheel.

Jo looked over to him and scoffed, "You think I'll just put out whenever now?"

Merle just smirked then looked over at her, "C'mon Jo." he pleaded. He shifted his hips so that her hand now rested over his growing erection. She shook her head, "I'm not having sex with all these walkers around. Keep driving." She removed her hand from his lap.

"Ohh I wasn't askin' for sex girl." He reached down and unbuckled his belt and looked over to her, "C'mon, live a'little." Jo took a deep breath, she had never preformed oral sex and to do it in a moving vehicle seemed absurd to her. She reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Just keep your eyes on the road." She threatened.

Merle grinned as she adjusted herself in the seat and leaned over to unbutton his pants. He had her wrapped around his pinky finger. Nothing like have a personal sex toy during these times to give him exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it. As she lowered her head towards his stiffened manhood he moaned in anticipation.

Jo pulled his cock free of his jeans and held it firmly in her hand as she ran her tongue over the tip of him. She slowly dragged her tongue down the side of his length and Merle gritted his teeth in pleasure, "Just suck the damn thing!" He ordered. She obeyed his word and took most of his prick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length.

Merle steadied the wheel with his amputated limb and brought his hand to her hair and gripped it tightly, shoving her mouth further down his cock. He glanced down as Jo removed him from her mouth and gasped for air, her green eyes now darkened with lust. "Please fuck me Merle." She begged.

"Can't get enough of me can ya?" He slammed on the breaks and motioned for her to get in the back. As she bent over to climb in the back Merle locked the doors and climbed back after her. "Where do you want me Jo?" He coaxed as he stroked himself.

"Where ever you want me." She breathed hard resting on her hands and knees. Merle grinned, "Just like that baby girl." He tugged her shorts and panties past her ass and down her thighs.

Without warning he thrusted into her causing her to cry out. In the surrounding area walkers began heading towards the car. Jo started to moan louder as the pleasure was welling up inside of her. Merle stopped and removed himself from her, "Don't you dare stop." Jo warned as she pushed her hips back towards him.

"What are you gunna do 'bout it?" He gripped her hair and pulled. Merle loved playing rough with her, simply because she was willing to bend to his will without putting up a fight. "Beg for it." He whispered into her ear.

Jo looked out the window seeing walkers coming closer to the car, she swallowed hard, "Please Merle…" She whispered.

"Please what?" He placed himself against her warm centre.

"Please give it to me." She choked out, a mix of pleasure and fear as walkers began surrounding the car. Merle smiled widely, "Looks like we got us an audience." He laughed as he shoved himself back inside of her, his hand still tugging on her hair. Jo groaned as her stomach began to tighten like before. "I'm so close…" She whimpered, feeling herself tightening around his member.

Merle grunted and picked up the pace of his thrusting, feeling his own release coming. When Jo screamed out his name as she came, Merle let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. His thrusts became sporadic and slowed as he finished inside her. He bent over and kissed her shoulders, breathing hard against her skin. Even though they were finished the moans of the dead surrounded the car and began pawing at the windows.

* * *

Daryl lay in the water with a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see his only arrow sticking through his skin. "Damn…" he grumbled as ripped the sleeves off his shirt and made a tourniquet to hold the arrow in place. He stumbled to the muddy land and grabbed a large branch to use as a walking aid.

Daryl looked around for his crossbow and realized it was still in the water. He limped into the water once more, holding his side and fished around for his weapon. When he found it he strapped it to his back and took a look at the quarry wall he was going to have to climb. He heard rustling in the bushes and decided if he was going to start climbing it would have to be now.

He was a quarter of the way up, with Sophia's doll strapped into his belt when he slipped and fell back to the bottom of the quarry. He was out for some time and when he started to come to he saw his brother Merle crouched above him.

"Why don't cha pull that arrow out dummy?" Merle teased, "You could bind yer wound better."

"Merle?…" Daryl called out.

"Hm. What's goin' on here? Takin' a siesta or somethin'?"

"Have had a shitty day bro." Daryl explained.

Merle only laughed, "Would you like me to get you a pill? Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you…"

Merle chuckled, "You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years spent tryin' to make a man of ya. Now look at ya, laying in the dirt...you're gunna die out here little brother. And for what?"

"Girl," Daryl started, "They lost their little girl."

Merle eyed his brother, "So you got a thing for lil girls now?"

"Shut up."

"'Cause I noticed you ain't out lookin' for ol' Merle anymore."

"I tried like hell to find you bro." Daryl shifted slightly.

Merle scoffed, "Like hell you did...you split. First chance you got."

"You got out. All you had to do was wait, we were coming back for you. Rick and I." Daryl explained.

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? Is that who we're talkin' 'bout?"

Daryl looked at his brother who had two hands, it was at this point he knew he was hallucinating. "You his bitch now?" Merle inquired with spite.

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"Nah, yer a pansy ass is what you are. Yer nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That'll all you are, yeah they laughing at you behind yer back. You listen to me, ain't nobody gunna care about you 'cept for me. Get back up on yer feet before I gotta kick yer teeth in." Merle warned as he now stood above his brother.

Daryl began feeling tugging at his feet and he snapped back into reality when he saw a walker tearing at his shoe. It hissed at him and he back up instantly, kicking it in the head in the process. He struggled to his crossbow and whacked it again in the head, he knocked it down with his walking stick and bashed it's face in as another walker came rushing towards him. He pulled the arrow lodged in his side out while grunting in pain and loaded his crossbow. He fired when the walker was in close range and it fired up into its forehead and out the top of its head.

Daryl cut open a squirrel and ate it then fashioned himself a necklace of walker ears and headed back to the quarry wall and began to climb it once again. He was near the top when the vision of his brother came back to him.

"Please, don't be discouraged." He heard his brother call out to him, then chuckle, "What a'matter Darlina? That all you got in ya? Why don't you throw me that purse and climb?" He teased.

"You're not real." Daryl yelled, struggling to grip the next tree root.

"I guess, I'm as real as yer Chupacabra."

"I know what I saw!" Daryl shouted again.

"Maybe it was all them shrooms you were on?" Merle suggested. "You gunna come up here and shut my mouth for me? C'mon kick off them high heels and climb son."

Daryl struggled his way to the top, fueled by his brother's taunts. When he made it to the top he looked around into the woods and found he was the only one. "Yeah you better run!" He shouted as he headed back towards the farm.

* * *

Merle and Jo had passed out on each other in the backseat regardless of the walkers trying to get to them. It was getting dark and Merle was woke up to headlights and a large engine roaring towards them. He tapped Jo's arm to wake her up and the two sat up in the back seat quickly. She rushed to get her panties on as a group of men exited the large cargo truck and shot surrounding walkers in the area.

Jo shook with fear, "Merle…"

"Get out of the car!" One shouted as he aimed a shot gun at the window. The two exited the car, Merle walked around the front slowly with his arms raised. Jo was quickly grabbed by one of the men.

"Ooo, what do we have here!?" He called, noticing how Jo was only clothed in a large t-shirt and her underwear. He felt up her bare legs and chuckled, "You're damn fine! What's your name lady?"

"Don't chu touch her!" Merle charged at the man but stopped dead in his tracks when the other man pointed his gun at her head.

"Can't we share man?" He laughed and Merle breathed in sharply through his nose and exhaled slowly. "Why are you half naked anyways? Don't tell me you're fucking this redneck?" the man laughed as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach.

"Fuck you." She cursed as she fought for air.

"You read my mind sexy." The man dug his knee into the back of her legs causing her to fall to the ground. "Hold that Neanderthal back, I want him to watch." The man pulled Jo onto her knees and cupped her face, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll treat you real good."

A gun fired into the air.

"That's enough!" A deep Southern voice shouted from the truck. Jo looked up to see a man approaching her he was tall and very good looking and seemed to be the man in charge. He offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet. "What's your name dear?" He asked politely.

"Jo." She crossed her arms to hug herself.

"Is this your husband?" He pointed to Merle. Merle stared at Jo, concerned greatly for her.

She shook her head, "He...he's just a friend."

"They call me the Governor, I run Woodbury, it's a survivor camp. You and your friend are more than welcome to come stay there." he offered with a warm smile.

"We'll take it, just keep yer damn hands on my woman." Merle threatened to the man holding him back and the one standing behind Jo. "_His woman?_" Jo thought, at what point was she considered his property? "_This is what I get for sleeping with a redneck...twice…"_ She was getting lost in her thoughts when Merle came over and guided her back to the car.

"I give you my word she will never be harmed by any of my men." Governor promised, "Follow our truck, we'll take you to Woodbury." With that he turned on his heel and his goons followed him back to the truck and started the engine.

Jo plopped down in the front seat and took a shaky breath. Merle was unsure of what to say, he was never the caring type, that was more of his brother's thing. "You..um, you okay?" He wanted to stretch his hand and place it on her back but he also wanted to keep his distance. Merle started up the car and followed the truck as Jo pulled on a pair of shorts and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**Note: Sorry if there are any spelling errors, wrote this in a rush. Will update my other stories tonight though, then maybe this one tomorrow morning if I am up in time lol. Hope it was wonderful smutty experience. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **

**Thanks to all the reviews again from the last chapter :) I have two more chapters to get to then we get into some delicious Daryl moments! I'm trying to skim past the whole second season otherwise this story would have to be like a billion chapters long. lol Guess what? super merle smut contained.**

**Sorry there is only mentions of Daryl this chapter :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Reward

Merle and Jo followed the truck into Woodbury and looked in awe at the buildings surrounding them. It was untouched. Woodbury looked like a perfect Southern town completely preserved from the chaos just sitting a few feet outside the barrier.

"What the hell…" Merle glanced at the group of people gathering outside the buildings. There were men, women, and children of all ages. He even witnessed a couple pregnant women sitting on benches, relaxing and watching the setting sun.

"It's amazing." She beamed at children playing in the town square, laughing as if they had no clue of the outside world. They stopped the car and climbed out, both turning endlessly to take in the sight of the town.

"So whadya think of our little piece of Heaven?" The Governor smiled and placed his hand on Jo's back.

"_Do chu get fresh with my woman asshole."_ Merle scowled at the man in attempts to scare him away from Joanna. The Governor only smirked and guided Joanna towards his apartment, his company and Merle following behind.

"I'll get you and your friend settled in an apartment here, then I'll leave you two to look around here yourselves." The Governor explained as he opened the door to his living quarters. He grabbed a book off the table and looked back to Merle who was possessively standing next to Jo. "We have some rules here," He started, "Every one helps out, no one goes on runs alone unless approved by me. You bring no one back here unless they are in need of medical aid from anything other than a bite."

Jo nodded and Merle shrugged, "_Pretty straight forward."_ Jo thought. "Men do men work, and women help with women work. I know it sounds ol' fashioned but it keeps everyone happy." He continued. "I take it by the way we found you's in the car, you's don't mind sharin' a place together?" He eyed Joanna curiously.

She blushed deeply then peered over to Merle who grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking and shrugged, "I guess it won't bother me too much." She concluded.

"Well if you get tired of that crippled redneck you can stay with me cutie." A man laughed and licked his lips suggestively at Jo, "My bed is real comfortable."

"Ew." Jo spat, "I would rather sleep with a walker." Insulted, the man flipped her off and stomped out of the room. Merle let out light chuckle, he was beginning to rub off on Joanna and he liked it.

The Governor stood from the table and handed her a piece of paper with a building number and apartment number on it, "If you need help with your things don't hesitate to ask. I would like you to go and get that limb checked out." He dictated to Merle.

Merle scoffed, "It's fine, mind ya own damn business." Joanna reached over and slapped his arm, "Shut up!" She whispered harshly then turned and gave an apologetic smile to the Governor.

"Thank you." Joanna turned and pushed Merle to the door. The two walked past a group of men on the street who had no problem cat calling Jo. One of the men was the one who felt her up in the woods, "Hey baby! Remember me? You sure have a fine ass!" He shouted after her.

Merle clenched his fist and jaw, "Sonofabitch…" He hissed through gritted teeth. Jo sensed his anger and placed her hand on his back, "Just ignore them…" She begged, not wanted to head back out into the chaos. She was finally safe, so what if she had to deal with a few assholes and perverts.

Joanna and Merle gathered their belonging from the car and walked towards their accommodations. When they opened the door they were pleasantly surprised to see that it was completely furnished. Mind you everything was mix and match, but they had the stuff they needed. On the table was a note written by the Governor,

_Resident(s), _

_Glad you are here safe in Woodbury. There is limited hot water so keep shower time limited, if you need food to get you started go and see Amanda in Building 4 she will get you the essentials needed. Don't forget to check in with Martinez to see what your job for the day is._

_Welcome,_

_The Governor_

Merle strolled around the rooms and his eyes fell on a small kitchen table, "Do me a favour darlin'…" He smiled innocently, "Could you sit on the edge of that there table?" He motioned to the table in front of her.

Curious about his actions she still adhered to his order and jumped up on the table, resting at the edge of it. Merle waltzed up to her, standing in front of her body and grinning like an idiot. "What…?" She asked quizzically. Merle said nothing and only parted her legs and pushed his body up against her, his crotch grazing against her. He tilted her head up and brought his face mere centimeters away from hers, "Oh yeah…" He breathed, causing Jo to tremble.

"Oh yeah, what?" She exhaled slowly, anticipating his answer. He reached his hand around to her ass and scooted her forward further, "This table is perfect fer fuckin'." Joanna felt a lump in her throat, Merle was way more than she bargained for sexually. Within 24 hours the two hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for more than an hour it seemed.

_"Two can play at this game…"_ Jo smiled devilishly and wrapped her legs around Merle's waist, "Is it now?" She purred, slowly lowering herself onto her back on the table. "Would you like to find out girly?" He thrusted lightly against her. Jo over exaggerated her moan and ran her hands over her breasts. She sat up and alternated her position so she was on her knees on the small table in front of Merle. She grabbed the hem of her large shirt and lifted it over her head revealing a very feminine light pink bra. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck and lightly trailed kisses up to his jaw then to his ear, "I'd like to shower first." She spoke seductively.

"I was thinkin' I might like one too, Jo." He lifted his hand and began unfastening the button on her shorts. She shook her head, "Not yet," Merle pulled away bewildered, "_What is this bitch up to now?"_ He groaned in his head. "I want you to go and get that arm checked out. When you get back, you'll get your reward."

Merle snapped out of his lust drunk state and pushed Joanna off her knees and she fell back onto the table, smacking her head hard on the wood. "Reward!?" He spat, "I ain't no dog you hussy!" Merle charged out of the room leaving Joanna hurt and baffled.

* * *

Daryl was laying in his tent trying to relax after his eventful day before. After her made it back to the farm Andrea has shot him from afar thinking he was a walker. Luckily the bullet had only just grazed him and with some pain medication he wasn't feeling too bad. Andrea poked her head in the tent and tossed Daryl a book, "Here's the book I was talking about. It's not the best but it passes the time." Andrea was attempting small talk in hopes she could work up to a full apology for trying to kill him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry about, well, sorry about shooting you." She stumbled over her words, "I just feel so awful."

"Shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead." He warned. Andrea smiled, she knew that was Daryl's form of forgiveness. With that she left him to his business and walked back to join Dale on the top of the RV.

* * *

It was much later in the night when Merle stumbled back into the apartment. The doctor had bound his wound again and checked for infection. He was given more pills to stop any further infections from developing and another man had told him he would find a way to make his cast able to become equipped with a knife so he could fight walkers off.

He looked around for Joanna feeling slightly guilty about shoving her earlier. After all, she had shown nothing but kindness to him and was about the only woman in his life that willingly would sleep with him. "Jo?" He called out.

"In heere." She slurred, her voice coming from the bathroom. Merle opened the door and saw her lounging in the bathtub, covered by water and suds. Her arms relaxed over the side of the bath in one hand she was holding a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Have you drank that whole thing?" Merle eyed her curiously. She took a swig and he observed how her lips hugged the neck of the bottle, "Does it matter?" She glared at him, "You know what? Yah, you know-sit down!" She stammered and ordered him to take a seat on a stool sitting by the side of the tub, "Yer...you sir, are a TOtal asshat!"

"Asshat?" Merle knew she well beyond drunk and was probably borderline intoxicated so he reached to take the bottle from her hand. She swatted his hand away and leaned up in the tub, exposing her soaked bare breasts to him. Merle tried his best to ignore her nakedness sitting less than a foot away.

"Yeah! An asshat! I let you join me and, and, and now all we do is fuck but you treat me like I'm, I'm property. Callin' me YOUR woman!" The insults began to fly out of her mouth when she stood up in the tub swaying slightly and balancing against the wall. Merle drank in her wet body and fought to stay serious while she talked or rather yelled at him.

She started up again, "What the hell Merle! I make one...ONE off hand comment about a reward and you push me? I can't stand you sometimes, you, you…" She was started to become flustered and she raised her arm with the bottle of whiskey in hand, "you damn redneck!" She shouted and threw the bottle in Merle's direction.

Luckily for Merle was too drunk to have any kind of aim and the bottle missed by a lot. He stood up as she grabbed for objects around the bath to continue throwing. She grabbed a hold of a bottle of shampoo and Merle charged to her and grabbed her wrist tightly to keep her from throwing it.

"Take your hands off me prick!" She spat, her voice dripping with disgust. His blue eyes intensely burned into hers as he held his firm grip on her wrist. He was searching for anything in her eyes that would tell him she still could be rational in this state. Then he found it, she sucked in her bottom lip slightly and her glance fell to his arm gripping her wrist, the muscle bulged as he used force to steady her. She was turned on just as much as she was angry.

"I ain't dealin' with yer shit." He grumbled and let her wrist go, he walked to the door and threw a towel on the floor, "Clean yerself up, yer a damn mess Jo." Merle left the bathroom and shuffled over to the bed, plopping down and pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew it was a mistake to sleep with her, now the crazy in her was outweighing the hot.

He heard the bathroom door open and Jo slowly stumbled towards the bed, wrapped in a small white towel. He gulped, "_Maybe the hot is worth the crazy…"_ She laid down next to Merle and took a deep breath, "...Sorry…" She mumbled, practically inaudible.

"I just don't want to be your sole property, considering were really only fuck buddies." She explained, Merle sighed, "I ain't into relationships Joanna."

It was the first time he called her Joanna instead of just Jo. "I'm no good." He mumbled, "Girls like you are more suited fer my baby bro, not me." He kept his face stern and his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Joanna shifted and climbed on top of his lap, "Then don't claim me as yours and we can just continue whatever we have, no stupid strings attached." She suggested. Joanna leaned down and kissed him then began to grind herself against him. He reached his hand up and caressed the side of her face and kissed her back.

"Don't get all loving on me Dixon. We're fuck buddies, not love buddies." Jo nipped at his neck when his hand slipped into her wet hair. He tugged roughly and she cried out, smiling shortly after at the pleasure.

His hand ripped the towel off her body, leaving her completely exposed to him. "Lay down." He instructed. Jo climbed off his body and laid back flat on the bed, "Is this my reward?" He mumbled against her skin as he kissed down her stomach. Joanna moaned and gripped the sheets as he parted her legs and started to kiss the inside of her thighs. He would get so close to her centre then go back to kissing her legs, leaving Jo panting for more.

"Please Merle…" Her voice was dripping with lust. Her ex was awful at going down on her and she would always find an excuse for him not to, to avoid having to fake pleasure. She felt his stubble scratching against the delicate flesh causing her to buck her hips. "Easy girl," Merle grinned, "I ain't goin' no where."

Merle licked his lips then lowered his head, flicking his tongue over her clit. She let out a loud gasp and arched her back. He smiled at the sound of her moans and continued to dart his tongue around the tiny sensitive nub of flesh. She bit her lip and ran her hands over her breasts, already feeling an orgasm building inside of her. "Oh my god." She purred as he continued his torturously slow lapping.

"I'm just gettin' started woman." He spoke before shoving a finger inside of her, feeling her wetness surround it. "Mmm," she moaned, "don't stop Merle. I'm so close…" Her stomach began its usual routine of knotting and her legs shook. As he continued licking her he shoved another finger inside and moved them in a "come hither" motion, brushing against her g-spot. It sent her over the edge and she screamed out as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her.

Her bones felt like they were missing, she panted hard on the bed trying her best to catch her breath. Merle laughed victoriously and pulled her up into a sitting position, "We're not done yet."

"I don't think I have it in me." She breathed.

"We still have to test out that table." He grinned. Motioning for her to head over while he stripped out of his clothes. Joanna walked over, her legs shaking. She hopped onto the table again and parted her legs as she waited for Merle to make his way over.

"Waitin' fer me are ya?" He grinned from ear to ear as she ran her fingers over herself. Merle stood between her legs, his erection rubbing against her entrance. "Is this what you want Jo?" He teased and nipped at her neck, leaving small love bites as his claim over her.

Her nails dug into his muscular back, "Yes." She responded, readying herself. Merle groaned as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, they both gripped each other tightly. He started to thrust inside of her while she leaned back more on the table allowing him to bend forward and bite down on her stiffened nipple. The legs of the table scrapped against the floor as he pumped harder and faster inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard. His tongue delved into her mouth and he used his strength to pick her up and shove her against the wall with her still wrapped around him.

The cold metal on his arm rubbed her skin but she ignored it the best she could as Merle continued to ram her against the wall, his face buried in her neck. Her orgasm came suddenly as she felt herself tense around his cock. Merle's thrusting became irregular as he came inside her, "Fuck…" He cursed. He looked up at Jo and grinned, "Table is good."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "The wall was better." She whispered.

* * *

**smut, as usual. Seems all my stories are at the smut stage...I have a problem. "Hi my name is Cee and Im addicted to Merle smut."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Hello again! Sorry I didn't update in the last couple days I was out and about with family. But I have one for tonight, it skips the whole winter into Season 3 when Rick & Co. find the prison, after this short catch up Chapter we will get into the Daryl/OC stuffs. :) May have some spelling and/or grammatical errors.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

**Chapter Six: **I'll be back before you know it.

The fall and winter were especially long and rough for everyone in Woodbury. Although everyone was covered by shelter and had food the lack of heating made children huddle to their mothers for warmth and men to find comfort with women. Jo and Merle were no different from any of the people at Woodbury. They spent most of the winter together in bed having all day mattress marathons when it wasn't their turn to go out for a supply run. Merle talked about his brother and how they came to find the company that left him to die and why he was Atlanta in the first place and Jo returned with her back story of how she grew up in Hawaii then moved to Detroit when she was thirteen.

Of course Merle didn't believe she was from Hawaii because she didn't look asian, then Jo had to explain that not all people born in Hawaii are asian and that in fact her parents both met there while on vacation and stayed there and started their family where they fell in love. Merle however was still hesitant of telling his rough past life to Jo out of fear he would end up alone and without the comforts of a woman every night. Because in all honestly having a woman to willingly have sex with every night was sheer luck in this new world.

Merle had moved up to practically become the right hand man of the Governor and no longer had to go on any supply runs, or "bitch-runs" as the majority of the town referred to them. Instead he would go out and clear the perimeters of Woodbury from any Walkers who managed to trudge through the thick snow all winter. Jo had become a babysitter for toddlers and infants and helped with pregnant woman before and after their delivery.

It was the morning of the first sight of Spring in Georgia that Jo awakened next to Merle, just like over the past 8 months. As much as the two described themselves as having no strings attached in their "friends with benefits" agreement the two acted very much like a couple. Merle had not messed around with any of the other single women of the established town and Jo had not sought out the touch of another man since meeting Merle. Merle always made the excuse for falling asleep with her in his arms as "preserving warmth" but deep down inside he had a hold on Joanna and she herself was holding on to him.

He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, taking a giant yawn. "Mornin'." He smiled when he saw Jo undressing and heading for the bathroom quickly. "Good morning." She responded and started the shower, hopping in quickly. Merle rose from the bed and began shedding his own clothes and headed towards the bathroom to join Jo. As he stepped in he heard her sigh, "I'm running so late. Stacey might be giving birth any minute today." She fretted. Merle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to rest against him, his morning erection prodding at her backside. "Merle...I don't have time." She groaned.

"Five minutes, I promise." He mumbled into her neck as he ran his hand up to cup one of her breasts. "You know you want it." He teased, pressing it harder against her ass. Joanna slowly turned and slipped her hand down to grip his erection. Merle groaned and ran his hand down to her ass and gave a firm squeeze. Joanna grinned, she had spent all fall and winter perfecting her skills with Merle and had even found a few that had him begging her for more.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" She purred into his ear as she fisted his stiffened cock.

"Who taught you to talk like that?" He groaned and nodded in response to her question. She lowered herself onto her knees and took the tip of him into her mouth, she removed him and giggled lightly, "A stupid redneck I know." She joked. Merle laughed then watched as she worked both her hand and mouth on his member. "Fuck that's amazin' Jo." He moaned with his mouth agape and head tossed back. He grabbed her hair and forced her mouth further down his length, hearing her gag brought him moments away from finishing in her mouth. He pulled Jo off her knees and turned her around, bending her over slightly. He aligned himself with her core and pushed in tortuously slow making Joanna groan as he filled her.

The hot water continued to fall on them as Merle thrusted himself deeper inside of Jo. She felt him clench around his manhood and she let out a low moan as he finished inside of her. Merle held onto her for several minutes before Joanna spoke up, "Can I wash my hair now?"

He chuckled and bit down on her neck, leaving a small bruise. "I guess." Merle exited the shower and went to get dressed for his post as guard at the main entrance. A few moments later Jo was running out of the bathroom and jumping into her grey jeans that had multiple rips in the thighs and knee and a loose faded pink tank top. Her hair was now long enough that she could pull it into a loose bun. Joanna ran past Merle to the door and shouted goodbye behind her as she ran to Stacy's place to check on her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" The pregnant woman roared as Jo ran into her house. Joanna looked around frantically taking in that family and the doctor was with her. "Now!? Right now!?" Joanna was beginning to freak out, there were no supplies for after the baby was born in storage. "We don't have the supplies needed for afterbirth." She whispered to the doctor.

"Why are you whispering!?" Stacey screamed through her contraction. "Don't worry. I'll be here when the baby gets here I promise!" Joanna squeezed her hand and went to find the Governor. The Governor and Jo had become closer over the time spent in Woodbury and he had entrusted his real name of Phillip to her one night over casual drinks. When she saw him walking towards the barrier she grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away, "Phillip. I need to go and get supplies now. I'm fine on my own, only a quick run." She huffed.

Phillip shook his head, "No one goes alone." He quoted his rules. "Unless approved by you." She continued, "Please, there is nothing for Stacey and the baby and she's in labour. I need to go now." She begged. The Governor sat in silence for a moment before nodded slowly, "You'll take a gun and be back within 2 hours or we will be sendin' a search party." He explained. He ushered her to the gate and Merle looked at the two in confusion, "Miss. Jo is goin' alone on a run for supplies. If you don't see her in two hours you go out after her. Any questions?" He looked to Martinez and Merle who nodded slowly. "Alright, open the gate." He ordered then patted Joanna on the back, "Goodluck." He then handed her a gun and a couple extra clips were added to her backpack.

Merle walked her out to the tree line, "Be careful." He mumbled under his breath. Jo leaned up and kissed him, not really wanting to let go but she knew it had to be done. There was new life coming to Woodbury and she was not about to let that infant or mother down. "I'll be back before you know it. Then we'll celebrate." She grinned suggestively. Merle watched as she left on her own into the dense wood armed with only a single gun. _"You best be comin' home girl." _He thought as he lost sight of her and headed back into Woodbury.

* * *

The group had lost a good portion of their group during their time on the Greene Family Farm but had earned some new friends in the making. Although Shane, Dale, Sophia, Otis, Jimmy, and Patricia all passed the biggest question on their minds was whether Andrea was still alive or not. It was discovered on the farm that Rick's wife Lori was pregnant and the group questioned whether Rick or Shane fathered the child. Lori was scared constantly about the well-being of the baby as Rick had finally revealed that everyone carries the virus that turns you into a walker. Thoughts of a walker fetus eating her from the inside out plagued her mind everyday as they ran from house to house looking for food and shelter.

They came across a house and T-Dog, Rick, Carl and Daryl went to clear it of any walkers while the others stayed and waited to hear it was safe. Rick busted through the front door and shot a walker in the head while T-Dog rammed a cast iron bar into the skull of the other walker. Daryl rounded the house with his crossbow and found himself aiming at Rick when he opened a door that led to a panty. The two scoffed and continued looking around the large house. Carl was upstairs when he found a walker sitting by itself in a bedroom, he quickly shot it in the head and went to join the rest.

Glenn and Maggie entered the kitchen door after surveying the land around the house and Rick whistled for the group to come in. The entire group was starved and everyone was sacrificing their own portions to feed Lori and the baby now that she was roughly 8 months along. Carl had found a can of dog food and began to open it when Rick took the can and threw it into the fire-place.

When T-Dog looked out the window he could see several walkers heading towards the house. They packed up quickly and rushed out the back door to find another place to rest their heads for only minutes before they would take off again. They jumped into their vehicles and sped off away from the house.

They pulled aside on the road and pulled out a map to route their next option. Red circles all over the map indicated large herds and where they were traveling. They realized then that they were trapped between them all.

"She can't take much more of this movin' about." Hershel said to Rick.

"I know. What else can we do? Let her give birth on the run?" Rick sighed as Hershel places his hand on Rick's shoulder. "You see a way around that?" He questioned before walking away.

"Hey," Daryl piped up to Rick, "While the other's are washin' their panties how 'bout we go huntin'? That owl didn't exactly hit the spot." He loaded his bolts into his crossbow and Rick nodded then the two set out. They were making their way down a railroad track when they caught sight of a prison. The fields littered with the dead.

"That's a shame." Daryl groaned. Rick grinned and mentally counted the number of walkers in the field and began to nod, the wheels in his head starting to spin. They gathered the group and brought them to the prison. Rick cut the fence and everyone squeezed through while clearing walkers that tried to join them. They quickly sealed the fence and ran around to the second gate. Rick knew they needed to seal the inner gate to keep more prison walkers from coming onto the field.

Daryl and Carol took one tower and Hershel and Carl used the other. Maggie, Glenn and Beth distracted the walkers away from Rick and picked them off through the fence. Lori stared at her husband and opened the gate for him, watching him run out on the suicide mission. As Rick ran to the gate he picked off random walkers charging at him while Daryl, Carol, Hershel, and Carl covered him from the towers.

Once he got the gate closed and linked shut he ran into a guard tower. "Light it up!" Daryl shouted and the group began to take down the rest of the walkers. When the last walkers fell everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Carol beamed at Lori as she came down from the tower, "How you feeling?" Lori smiled warmly back at everyone, "I haven't felt this good in weeks."

As they all entered the prison yard Glenn ran up to a struggling walker and shoved a pipe through it's skull. The set up a small camp and rejoiced as they would finally be able to rest well for once.

"We're going to need more ammo if we step foot on the compound tomorrow." Rick spoke to Daryl as they walked around the parameter looking for flaws in the fence line.

"I saw a house 'bout a mile out. I'll check it out first thing at daylight." Daryl responded. "Might have sum medical supplies too."

"Sounds good, but be careful. I'm going to need you to help clear it out." Rick patted his back and the two continued to walk in silence.

* * *

It had been well over two hours since Joanna left Woodbury and she was still walking through woodland in hopes of coming across a small house. She walked along a buried railroad track and kept her eyes peeled for walkers. It was beginning to fall dark and she grew more concern about Stacey and her child and not her own wellbeing.

She could see a glare in a window in the distance and she bolted to the small cottage like house. She hadn't fired a single bullet yet but she took the safety off and kept it ready incase. As she kicked open the front door the house was dead quiet, she tiptoed into the living room and shot her weapon into the head of a walker dragging its body across the floor. There looked to be no basement and only a couple of doors at the top of the stairs. Joanna saw that the only exit was in fact the entrance which made her a bit weary. She made her way into the kitchen and found no food or supplies and decided to raid the bathroom upstairs.

The stairs creaked as she slowly stepped up and turned into the bathroom. It was clear but she made sure to empty the gauze, bandages, antiseptic and prescription medication into her back pack. When she noted baby toys in the bathtub she knew she was in luck of finding formula and diapers for Stacey child.

She made her way into the master bedroom and saw a crib in the corner covered in entrails and blood stains. She covered her mouth and felt a tear stream down her cheek, _"The poor baby…_" She thought. Jo found only 5 cans of formula and a couple of bottles along with an unopened package of newborn diapers. While searching through the mother and child's belonging she came across a digital thermometer, gripe water, orajel, and a couple of bottles of children's tylenol. "Goldmine." She whispered to herself, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

_Creak_

Jo whipped around to see two walkers entering the bedroom heading straight for her. She fired her gun, hitting one through the eye and fired again hitting the last one in the forehead. As Joanna dragged the bodies into the hallway at the top of the stairs she saw at least a dozen entering the front door and coming up after her.

"Fuck!" She cursed and ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She quickly moved to the heavy dresser and pushed with all her strength to place it in front of the door to separate herself from them. She heard them pounding and groaning against the door and the dresser lurched forward from the force of twelve or so dead trying to make their way in. She sat in front of the dresser and pushed her back against it to keep it firm against the door. It had just turned into night and who knew if she would be found alive by morning. Joanna closed her eyes and her time spent with Merle flashed before her, "You're so damn stupid." She choked out, "This is it," Jo began to sob, "This is where you die."

* * *

**BAM! Little bit o' smut. But the Daryl chapters start next time :) and to keep with Merle smut I decided to write flashbacks for the next chapters as Joanna gets to know Daryl and what not. **

**Hope this was a good read! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: ERMAGERD! MY BABIES ARE BACK AT THE PRISON AND MERLE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GUNNA CRY! *Calms down* Ahem, now that my emotions have cooled here is the next chapter. I really like how the show's story line is going because its perfect for the direction of my story. *Shhwwiiinnnng***

**Thanks to all the reviews and followers :)**

**No Smut, sorry guys. Joanna has a dream though in the next chapter with some smutty Merle-ness :D so stay tuned! May have some spelling/grammar errors, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **The C-Word.

Joanna had been stuck in the house all night and the banging on the door from the walkers was unrelenting. She wasn't dead yet, but she couldn't stay in the room forever. Joanna wondered if anyone from Woodbury was coming to get her or if Stacey and her baby were okay. She thought for a moment about Merle and how he was probably more mad at her for going out alone then upset about her being missing. She saw the sun breaking through the curtains of the bedroom, if she was going to make a run for it, it would have to be soon.

By her estimate there was roughly fourteen walkers outside the bedroom door but had no idea how many was around the house. She grabbed her backpack and opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She closed the window behind her incase the walkers got past the dresser, Jo then poked her head over the side and saw another ten walkers stumbling around in the front yard. She sighed and climbed to the back and took a look for a clear path.

"Definitely not." She groaned seeing a large herd heading towards the house. She was surrounded with very little ammunition and her home was in the direction of where the largest herd was coming from. Her best chance was the front so she climbed back and prepared to jump to the ground and make a run for it. She loaded her gun and took a deep breath.

Suddenly an arrow flew past two walkers and hit one in the head. She saw a man darting out of the woods toward the house, he only looked slightly older than her. He shot another bolt straight into another walkers head, clearing a small path for her. She tossed her bag then jumped down and rolled when she hit the ground. Joanna quickly stood up and fired her gun at a corpse heading her way. The man ran beside her and fired another arrow.

"There's too many. Huge herd heading this way." Jo explained as she aimed and fired at another walker. She looked over to see his blue eyes examining her, "How big is huge?" He questioned while reloading his crossbow.

"About thirty or forty. Does that really matter?" She disputed. He shrugged his shoulders and the two backed up and continued firing at the coming herd. "You by yerself?" He asked. Joanna nodded, "Yeah, and where I am heading is in the direction of this group." She explained, turning quickly on her heel and firing two bullets into the heads of walkers approaching from behind.

He tapped her arm and nodded his head back to his motorcycle parked only a couple feet away, "Get on." He ordered. Joanna ran with him and hopped on, sitting behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and he peeled away from the house. She watched as the trees cleared and they approached the prison. A woman and child opened the first gate and he stopped, "I can't promise you'll be welcome here." He mumbled, taking his weapon and heading towards the compound.

Joanna slowly walked behind him with her arms crossed, there was a lot of people to this group, a couple teens, women, men and an old man. She nodded 'hello' to everyone she passed and soon found herself seated in a large room being stared down by a man who looked to be in rough shape. Mentally speaking.

"Who are you?" He probed.

"Joanna." She answered quickly, this man wasn't playing any games. "What do you want?" He further questioned her. Joanna felt immediately unwelcome and shifted awkwardly, "I, I don't want anything." She stammered.

"Then why are you here?" The man pounded his fist on the table in front of her causing her to jump. "Rick, that's enough!" A small feminine voice called out. A woman, who was very pregnant, shuffled out into the room and looked at Jo. Jo gave a warm smile at her baby belly then looked back to the man, "I was overrun while on a supply run," She began, "He saved me." She pointed to the man from earlier.

"This true Daryl?" Rick turned his interrogation to him.

Daryl slowly nodded, "Girl had no where to go. 'Bout thirty or more biters were headin' her way." He confirmed Joanna's story. Joanna breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax a bit. "Look, if I could just stay the day and night I promise I will be out of your hair come morning." She begged.

"No." Rick crossed his arms, "We don't know you, we can't trust you." He began to turn to walk away when Joanna piped up, "I'll sleep in the field. Lock me out from the compound, just give me safety for one day."

Rick stopped and looked to his right hand man Daryl, then to his wife Lori. "One day." He muttered, "But you'll help us clear out the tombs and give us any supplies you have in that bag."

"I can't. It's baby stuff for a woman back in my town." Joanna tried to reason with him. "If I give it to you, I'm leaving her without." Lori shook her head, "You keep it dear. We'll manage without it."

"Thank you." Jo mouthed to Lori. She tossed her bag onto the ground and pulled out her gun, "So these tombs...are they full of walkers?" She asked curiously. Rick and Daryl both nodded to her. "Yes, god knows how many." The old man spoke up, "Name's Hershel Greene." He greeted, "Nice to see people are still makin' out okay on the outside."

"I've been living in a town for months. Before that I was in Atlanta." Joanna spoke. "We're you travelin' with anyone dear?" Hershel continued his warm and welcome conversation. She nodded slowly, "A man, he's back at the town. Probably worried sick about me, although he would never admit to that" She laughed.

"Alright, let's get to this. I want a tight formation, no leavin' the group. I'll take the front, T-Dog take the back." Rick instructed, "Glenn and Hershel cover each other and since Daryl decided we could use an extra person, he can cover our guest." Hershel indicated he was good and Daryl glared at Rick, his bossiness was beginning to look really bad to the rest of the group and his leadership was being questioned on a daily basis now.

Joanna walked between Hershel and Daryl as they entered the tombs of the prison. It was pitch black and Rick and Daryl were using lights to help brighten the place up. Glenn spray painted arrows to lead back to the cells incase anyone was to get lost. "Thanks for earlier Daryl." Joanna whispered.

He only grunted in response and kept his eyes focusing on all directions as they walked. "You look a lot like someone I know." She continued. Daryl lowered his weapon and looked at her, "Do I look like I want to talk right now?"

"Right, sorry." Jo kept her hand running against of the wall to feel for doors or corners. Even though the halls were black she felt like her cheeks were radiating a redness that could be seen by everyone. "Just pay attention…" He whispered back, feeling a little bad for snapping at her. He could understand how she felt, being an outsider and unwelcome but asked to lay her life on the line. It was a lot like him when his brother and him first joined the group when it was led by Shane.

As they turned a corner they saw a massive mob of the dead heading towards them, "Go back!" Rick yelled, the group sped down the hallways and ran in the direction of the arrows. When they rounded to the last hallway another mob came around the corner and forced them to run another route.

They suddenly heard a loud scream and saw a walker chomping down on Hershel's leg. "Hershel!" Glenn yelled and rushed to his side, spiking his sharpened pipe into the skull of the walker. The group helped him to his feet and dragged him to the nearest door as the herd closed in on them.

Jo ran into the cafeteria and cleared a space on the floor and grabbed a large pipe and shoved it through the door handles so that T-Dog would be able to hold the door himself. Rick looked down at the bloody leg and grabbed a saw laying on the ground, "We only have one option." He brought the teeth of the saw just under Hershel's knee and began cutting through the flesh. He cried out and began to lose conscience. Joanna held his head in place firmly as the rest of the group watched in horror as the blood pooled on the floor and the walkers pounded at the doors. The stump fell with a thud to the floor and the group fell silent, Daryl crouched to the floor, "Don't move." He ordered.

Daryl shot up and aimed his crossbow at a fenced off room and five men pressed themselves against the fence, "Holy shit." The blonde whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl interrogated his crossbow raised. "Who the hell are you?" They responded. As Rick and Joanna bandaged Hershel up and prepared to get him back to the cellblock, Daryl continued his questioning, "Come on out of there. Slow and steady."

"What happened to him?" asked the Hispanic man. "He got bit." Daryl clarified. "Bit!" The one man went to draw his gun and aimed it at the group. T-Dog returned by aiming his own gun at their group, "Easy now, nobody needs to get hurt."

Glenn ran back into their room hoping to find medical supplies. "Who the hell are you people. You don't look like no rescue team." The blonde spoke again.

"Rescue team? If that's what you're waitin' for than go!" Rick shouted as Jo and him sat Hershel up. Glenn cleared off a table with wheels and brought it out into the main room. Joanna, Rick and Glenn lifted Hershel onto the table and T-Dog rushed to the door. As the pole was removed walker began entering the room. T-Dog was quick to shove his weapon into the skull of the guard walker and the group rushed out of the room, leaving the prisoners baffled as a leg and pool of blood was left before them.

Daryl and Joanna led the group through the tombs as Rick and Glenn steered the table. Jo fired into the head of a walker as they passed by it quickly. Jo rounded the corner and felt a hand grab her shirt and tug her back to the group, it was Daryl. "Stay close." He warned. The group briefly turned to see the shadows of the prisoners following them.

Daryl and Jo ran ahead and opened the doors for them shortly followed by Rick and Glenn rushing through the gate with Hershel. "Open the door! It's Hershel!" Rick shouted. Carol quickly opened the door and T-Dog closed it behind her. Joanna, T-Dog and Daryl remained outside the cells in the waiting room for the group of prisoners to show themselves.

"What happened?" Maggie and Beth asked in unison as they took to Hershel's side. "He got bit." Rick looked to the girls apologetically. They lifted him onto the bed and Carol took a look at the wound. "We need bandages!" Glenn ran his hands through his hair, "This is all we have."

"GET MY BAG!" They heard Joanna shout from the other room. "IN MY BAG THERE IS GAUZE AND MEDICATION!" Glenn ran to her backpack and dumped it onto the ground grabbing at the gauze and pain medication in her bag. He ran it back to Carol and she began to clean and dress the wound. "We need to keep his leg elevated. Get me some pillows." She ordered.

Joanna raised her gun as the sound of approaching walkers or prisoners cam closer to the door. Soon enough the five prisoners walked through the gate, "That's far enough." Daryl ordered. "Today is yer lucky day boys, you've been pardoned by the State of Georgia, yer free to go."

"What going on in there sweetlips?" One of the men questioned Joanna. Daryl moved to stand in front of her, "None of your business." He answered. "Man, lets just go." The tall men sighed, "We're free now, I got family I gotta check on."

"Who is that?" Lori looked to Rick overhearing the argument. "A group of survivors, they're prisoners. Everyone just stay put." Rick drew his gun and walked back to the gate and opened it, entering the room. "Hey, hey, hey!" Rick shouted, "There is no need for this."

"How many of you are in there?"

"Too many for you to handle." Rick threatened.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" The man asked. Jo stared in disbelief and lowered her weapon, taking a step forward to the prisoner. "Jo!" Daryl whispered harshly. She raised her hand as a way of telling him to back off, "You have no idea what's going on out there…how long were you locked in that Cafeteria?" She questioned.

The man shrugged, "About 10 months." Then another man spoke up, "Fire broke out. Ain't seen nothing like it. We heard about dudes goin' cannibal and comin' back to life. Crazy."

"One guard told us to stay put in the Cafeteria, threw me this piece and told us he would be right back." Another spoke, "And that was 294 days ago. We thought the army or National Guard would have showed up by now."

"There is no army." Joanna sighed, "There's no government, no hospitals, no police. There's...well...nothing." She felt an overwhelming wave of depression wash over her. She had been in Woodbury so long she sometimes forgot herself about the outside world. She was almost like a prisoner herself.

"Fer real?" The blonde spoke.

"Serious." Rick responded.

"You got a cellphone so we can call our kids and old ladies?" One asked. Daryl groaned, "You just don't get it do you? There ain't nothing left, no phones and no computers."

"As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out." Rick added.

"Ain't no way." The seeming leader spoke again in disbelief.

"Come see for yourself." Joanna offered. Rick nodded and they walked the prisoners outside into the courtyard. They walked slowly outside into the sunlight and once their eyes adjusted they witnessed several bodies laying all across the pavement.

"They're all dead." The blonde stared in horror at the multiple bodies on the ground and the ones walking around the fence line. "What is this? A virus?" One questioned.

"Yes and we're all infected." Rick piped up. Joanna looked over to Rick, this was the first time she had heard confirmation of this. She worked with the scientists at Woodbury to find the cause of the transformation and this was the first time she heard a theory confirmed.

"If I was to shoot you in the chest and kill you. You would come back as one of them." Daryl clarified for the prisoners. The leader nodded, "Guess you guys can have that area there by the water."

Rick scoffed, "We cleared this prison out. It's ours." He threatened.

"This is our prison, we were here first." He argued drawing his gun. Joanna drew hers and kept it pointed at the leaders head. Rick shot a look of confusion over to Joanna. She wasn't even part of this group but she was defending it as if it was.

"Maybe we can work something out that is good for everyone." The blonde suggested, stepping in between Rick and their leader. "There are other cellblocks."

"Or you can leave." Daryl added.

They stood in silence for several minutes before the leader spoke up again, "If these four pussies can take out all these things I think we can clear out our own cellblock." He shot a dirty look over to Jo, "You gunna put that weapon down cunt?" He insulted. Joanna gritted her teeth and cocked her gun and pressed it against his temple, "You want to call me that again?" She dared. He stepped away and kept his eyes on Rick instead. Joanna's chest heaved from anger, even in the apocalypse there was no reason to ever use that word to her.

"It's okay Joanna." Rick attempted to calm the pale woman who was beginning to flush with rage. "Whatever, they're your problem come morning." She walked off back into the prison. Daryl watched her as she walked away then turned his attention back to the group.

"How are we going to clear out a cellblock with one gun?" One man asked.

"Atlanta here will spot us some weapons. Won't you boss?" The leader stared Rick down for an answer. "How stocked if that Cafeteria?" Rick questioned in return.

"There is only a little left."

"We'll take half." Rick ordered. "In exchange, we'll help you clear out a cellblock. But let's be clear. If I catch you out here, anywhere near our people. If I even catch a whiff of you...I will kill you."

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey everyone, this is just a short update with Merle and Joanna only because I have a bunch or court stuff to do tomorrow :( and I need to update my other stories tomorrow. Some smut in this chapter. Italics is a memory of Merle's (Still told in 3rd person) Merle may be OOC at the end of this Chapter but after last weeks episode of TWD I saw like Merle was about to cry when Daryl walked off, so ya. May be OOC. **

**Chapter 8: **Memories

Merle sat in the apartment at the kitchen table taking shot after shot. The Governor and him had been out all night looking for Joanna and found no sign of her. He was going crazy wondering if she had died and turned into a walker or if she shot herself in the head. He doubted very much that she was alive, even though she was a good shot he knew her tiny and underweight frame wouldn't be able to run fast from herds for long.

He took another shot and pounding it back feeling rage build up inside of him. _"Stupid girl," _He thought, "_Jo you fuckin' stupid girl. Runnin' off by yerself. Gettin' yerself killed or bit."_ He was a cross between depressed and angry which to anyone is a dangerous mix when drinking hard liquor.

Suddenly he picked up the bottle of whiskey and threw it across the room, it collided with the wall and smashed into pieces, the leftover booze rolled down the wall and pooled on the floor. He buried his face in his hand and pushed himself up from the table. Anger surged through his body as he left the apartment and headed towards a ring where the people of Woodbury were gathered. He nudged The Governor, "I wanna fight."

"Easy Merle, I know Jo being missin' n' all is drivin' you mad. Can't have you killin' someone. How 'bout you go to the holdin' cells and take it out on a walker or two?" The Governor suggested. Merle groaned and agreed reluctantly as he saw a man and Martinez enter the ring, the crowd cheering. He stood off to the side and the memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

_"GO MERLE!" Joanna cheered from the sidelines. "KICK HIS ASS!" She winked when he looked over to her and smiled faintly. Soon the crowds cheers began to roar and men brought out walkers and chained them to the sides of the ring. They hissed and swung at Merle and his opponent. _

_The Governor fired his shot and Merle and the man began throwing punches at each other while dodging the walkers who gradually got closer to them every few minutes. "C'mon Steven kick that cripples ass!" Another woman yelled from the crowd. Joanna shot her a glare and the woman sunk back in her seat out of intimidation. At one point Merle and Joanna had began to have a certain reputation around Woodbury for two things, being rude as fuck and fucking like rabbits. _

_The fight ensued and every time Merle was able to look over to Joanna he could see her becoming aroused by the danger of both the living and the dead inching closer to him. He grinned then felt a fist connect with his jaw, splitting his lip. Merle wiped the blood from his lip and shook his head. "Now, now Steven. That was a big mistake." Merle lunged at him and put him in a choke hold and pounded his other fist into his gut. He continued his relentless assault until Steven was lying bloody on the ground._

_A walker jumped out at Merle and tried to grab him but he quickly turned around and kicked it in the leg causing it to fall to the dirt. The Governor fired his gun again and the walkers were retracted. Merle walked over to Joanna and smiled from ear to ear, "Get over here girly." He said rasped, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. _

_He walked her over in between two buildings and shoved her against the wall. "I saw you gettin' all hot fer me." He beamed, his lips roaming around her collarbones and chest. He hiked up her skirt and moaned when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You naughty little thing." His whispered into her ear causing her to arch her back slightly and let out a low moan. _

_"Seeing you fight and take charge like that makes me so wet." She purred. Joanna could feel him hardening as he pressed himself against her naked sex. "God damn you two! Get a fucking room!" Martinez yelled as he spotted the two going at each other. Joanna glared at him, "Fuck off taco vendor!" She shouted. Merle was rubbing off on her far too much. Martinez scoffed and continued on walking letting the two have at each other. _

_Merle reached up into her hair and pulled her face down to kiss her hard, "You ready?" He asked, Joanna nodded and reached down to unfasten his belt. Merle gasped lightly when she pulled his erection free from his pants and rubbed the tip against her entrance. "Mmm, please…" She moaned. _

_He quickly shoved himself inside of her and both sighed at the pleasure. Joanna leaned over and started to kiss and bite at his shoulder, her nails dug into his back as he continued thrusting inside of her. "Put me down." She whispered and he complied, pulling himself out and setting her down. Joanna sauntered over and bent herself over a large wooden crate, exposing herself to him once again. _

_"Fuck I love you Jo." Merle chuckled as he positioned himself at her core, giving her ass a firm smack before slowly entering her from behind. She groaned and gripped the corner of the crate and began crying out a combination of 'yes' and Merle's name repetitively as she drew closer to her orgasm. _

_Merle drew back his hand and spanked her again, "Yer a bad girl ain't cha?" He teased as he smacked hard again. "Yes!" She cried out, "Punish me Merle!" She begged. Merle grinned and felt his own release coming close. "C'mon, come fer me Jo!" He ordered. Joanna felt herself tighten around him and she let out a long, low moan as her orgasm ran through her body. Merle let out a string of curses as his thrusting became sporadic and jerky and then finished inside of her. He leaned overtop of her body and kissed along her back from shoulder to shoulder. He fucked up and told her that he loved her, he prayed she didn't take it to heart and their arrangement would continue as planned. _

_"Merle?" Joanna called out, Merle pulled out and put his pants back on and helped her up, "Yeah?" He responded with great hesitation. He watched as she starred him down, "Fuck she heard…" He cursed himself. She bit her lip and then shook her head, "Never mind." She smiled and adjusted her skirt, "Let's go home." _

* * *

Merle now wondered what she wanted to say to him that night. Was she going to say she loved him back? Or just propose another fucking position? He should have asked her then while he had her but now he would never know. He felt a lump in his throat as more memories of Joanna invaded his mind, he then marched back over to The Governor. "One more search fer her." He begged, The Governor sighed, "I can see you really care for her. One more search tomorrow afternoon, if we don't find any sign of her we have to assume she's dead Merle."

He felt like punching him in the face to him Joanna was worth more than a couple searches, if he was allowed to go out alone he would have been out there the moment she never returned and would still be out there until he found her dead, alive or as a walker. "Get some sleep Merle, you don't look good." The Governor suggested and patted Merle on the back.

Merle walked back into the apartment and plopped himself down on the bed. He rolled over and his face buried itself into Joanna's pillow, he breathed in her familiar scent and felt himself drift into sleep. _"I'll find you Jo." _Was the last words on his mind before he passed out from exhaustion and booze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Hey everyone, once again thanks for the reviews. Was driving for like 5+ hours today and just got home so this will be a short update and split between Jo/Daryl and Merle. May have some spelling mistakes - didn't have time to proof read. No smut tonight peoples, sorry! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Not Who I Was Looking For

Merle climbed in the truck with The Governor and the rest of his goons, "Merle wants to find his girlfriend." Martinez teased. He elbowed him in the gut and held his knife to Martinez' throat, "Shut it Mexicano." Martinez raised his hands as a surrender and Merle lowered his arm. "She ain't my girlfriend." Merle mumbled and stared out the window, "Yah, she's more like yer wife." The other man in the front seat joked. He rolled his eyes and kicked the back of the seat hard as retaliation. As they drove they heard a helicopter in the distance followed by a loud crash.

"Let's check it out." The Governor order and the driver began to change direction. Merle gripped his fist. This was suppose to be an afternoon spent trying to find Joanna, not find dead pilots in a crash. When they came across the crash, everyone exited the truck and readied their weapons. The two goons took out the two pilots that were on the verge of dying and Merle went to walk around the area for others.

Little did the group know that Andrea and Michonne were watching the group debating whether or not they should appear themselves to them. Michonne's pet walkers were starting to get restless and draw attention from the group examining the wreckage. She took in a shaky breath and turned quickly with her katana and cut the heads off the walkers. Together the heads rolled on the ground still breathing and moving their eyes. Merle heard the walkers and quickly headed towards the growls, Michonne hearing someone approaching place her hand on her katana once more, ready to draw.

"I wouldn't do that." Merle warned, pointing a gun at the back of Andrea and Michonne's heads. "Turn 'round, no funny ideas girlies." As he saw the blonde turn his jaw almost hit the floor, "Well I'll be...what's goin' on blondie? How 'bout a hug for yer ol' pal Merle." With that Andrea blacked out and fell onto the ground. Michonne and Merle carried her back towards the truck and The Governor ordered Michonne to hand over her katana. "We have doctor who can help her." The Governor explained, "But we can't take you if you have weapons." Michonne reluctantly gave her weapon over but for Andrea's health she seceded.

They took what weapons and supplies the could from the pilots of the helicopter then got back in the truck and headed back to Woodbury, "What about Jo?" Merle questioned. The Governor turned to face Merle, "She's dead Merle." He lied. "How do you...who...what?" Merle stumbled over his words, unable to comprehend what he just told him.

"Roger found her in terrible condition. She shot herself so she wouldn't turn. He buried the body and we figured it best not to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." The Governor fabricated. Michonne eyed him suspiciously, something wasn't settling right with her about this man or his story.

The truck shortly pulled into Woodbury and Merle jumped out as soon as it came to a halt. He stomped over to the ring and opened the cage of walkers and began slicing into them one by one. Merle continued to release his anger out on the walkers as he pictured how Jo looked when Roger had found her. "God damn dead asshole!" He shouted, "Stupid Jo!" He shoved his blade into the eye of a walker. "Had...to..go out..on...yer...own!" He breathed between stabs to the head of the last walker. He stood, covered in blood and started to walk back to the apartment, leaving the pile of biters behind him.

* * *

"So what's your name?" Rick looked to the leader. "Tomas." He responded quietly. "You got other chicks in there?" Tomas questioned and nodded towards Joanna who was sitting at a table in the waiting room.

"Ain't none of yer concern." Rick threatened. "Joanna, help us clear out a cellblock." He ordered. Joanna stood and loaded her gun, "If you say a single word to me I'll shoot your fucking dick off." She spat and walked to wait with T-Dog by the gated door. "She told you!" The blonde laughed, "Shut up Axel." Tomas slapped him in the arm.

The group entered the dark tombs of the prison in group formation. Just before entering Rick had told them not to break the group and to aim for the brain to kill the walkers. "They're coming!" Axel shouted, Daryl shushed him. Two walkers came around the corner and the group stayed tense for a moment. The prisoners charged at the walkers and beat them like they would a snitch from the world before. Jo and Daryl stood back and stared at the group in both awe and amusement. "Idiots." She mumbled and Daryl laughed lightly, "That's one word…" He added, looking back at her and giving her a faint smile.

"Well this isn't good." Rick sighed, knowing full well this prisoners were going to be a problem for them unless they were taken care of.

More walkers turned around a corner and Rick stopped them from running, "Don't break formation." He barked, "Hit the damn brain." Daryl commented. One man stepped forward and drove the axe into the head of a walker, "Like that?" He asked.

"You got it." Jo responded. Axel and Rick took care of the next two walkers to shuffle towards them. "You guys need to stop the whole prison riot shit." Jo groaned and looked to Tomas who was holding the gun sideways, "Walkers aren't afraid of you holding your gun all gangster like that. So how about holding it like you should?"

"Shut up bitch." He hissed, Joanna was quick to cock her gun and aim it at Tomas' crotch, "I'm sorry, did you say 'I will hold the gun normally ma'am?'" She stared him down intensely and Tomas bit his lip and looked to Daryl, "Call your dog off hombre."

Rick chuckled lightly to himself, Joanna was growing on him. He thought it was nice that there was another girl who could defend herself and wouldn't have to be protected too much like Beth, Lori and for the most part Carol. Maggie and now Joanna were going to be of use to the group if they were ever to clear out more of the prison. The problem was he knew he couldn't make her stay and she was wanting to leave.

Suddenly a large herd came through the doors and the group began hacking and beating their way through it all. The largest man of the group stumbled backwards away from the group and was greeted with a bite to the arm. Tomas fired his gun to kill the walkers and Rick glared at him, "No guns unless absolutely needed." He repeated to him. Rick looked back to the large man, "I'm sorry, you can't be with us." He raised his machete.

"Whoa!" He backed away, "I wasn't bit man! I'm fine! I'm not turning into one of those things!" He defended himself. "There is nothing we can do." Rick sighed. Suddenly an axe smashed into the large man's skull and Tomas stood above his body holding the weapon. He bent over and continued to relentlessly attack the body until he was covered in his friends blood. He stood up and looked to Joanna with a certain dark flicker in his eyes. Daryl moved to stand in front of her and raised his crossbow, "Let's keep goin'." He mumbled.

As they continued through the hallways Rick walked beside Joanna and Daryl, "You see the look in his eyes?" Daryl whispered to Rick, "If he makes one move…" Rick began but Daryl stopped him, "Just give me a second." They soon all were standing in a laundry room in front of two large doors with walkers on the other side. Rick threw the keys to Tomas, "Open the door."

"I ain't opening that." Tomas refused. "You want that block, you open the door. One door only." Rick commanded. Tomas picked up the keys and looked to his friends before sliding them into the lock. "You bitches ready?" He joked and pulled on the handle. The two doors flew open and walkers came bursting through. "I SAID ONE DOOR!" Rick yelled.

"Shit happens!" Tomas shouted back. The group tried their best to remain together and fight off the large group fighting to make them their next meal. Joanna stabbed her hunting knife into the eye of one walker then into the back of the head of another. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tomas take a swing towards Rick and she gasped when she saw him throw a walker at him, knocking him to the ground, "DARYL!" She pointed to Rick and went back to aiding T-Dog in thinning out the numbers.

Daryl pushed past Tomas and shoved a knife into the walkers head. He helped him up and exchanged glances on the next move. The herd was cleared and Joanna aimed her gun at the prisoners as Rick stood in front of Tomas.

"What's going on here bro?" Tomas smirked.

"I see what's going on here. I get it. Shit happens." Rick stared Tomas down and kept his posture as solid as stone. Before anyone could draw their weapons Rick raised his machete and planted it into Tomas head.

The one man ran off and Rick followed after him while T-Dog, Daryl and Joanna raised their weapons to Axel and Oscar. "We are not affiliated with them!" Axel begged. "Stop talking man." Oscar sighed. Rick walked back into the laundry room and nodded to the rest of the group, T-Dog cocked his gun and pointed it in Axel's face and Daryl raised his knife to Oscars neck.

"Please don't kill us! I liked my meds but I ain't no killer man!" Axel began to cry. "I wanna live!" He shouted. Rick turned and pointed his gun at Oscar who stayed motionless and quiet. "How 'bout you?" Rick whispered.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life and I ain't gunna start now." Oscar responded. Rick lowered his gun, "Let's get to the cellblock, I've had enough of this bullshit." He moaned and the prisoners were raised off their knees. Daryl opened the gate to the cellblock B and everyone entered.

Axel stared at the bodies, "I knew they men. They were good men." He sniffed. Rick walked out with T-dog leaving Daryl and Joanna standing with the two. "You think this is sick, you should see out there...Sorry about your friend." Daryl frowned and Jo and him left, closing and locking the gate behind them.

"You have a temper don't cha?" Daryl began to make small chit chat as the two walked back together. "I learned it from a friend." She laughed.

"You sound like my big bro." He admitted. Joanna looked to him, "Really now? Is he here?" She asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Got left in Atlanta on a rooftop." Jo froze in her tracks, "Had to cut his own damn hand off." He continued. Jo was screaming curses in her mind as Daryl trailed on, "Merle was tough as nails, ain't nobody could kill Merle but Merle." He joked.

"...Really...you don't say." She choked out and then cleared her throat. She was debating telling him about his brother but then that would risk bringing someone to Woodbury and she would be banned for bringing a group. She decided then in there in the dark that this would have to be her secret until she left come morning.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Family is all dead I think." She shrugged, "We were all separated anyways so I guess it doesn't matter. I took care of pregnant women back at my town, was a busy job."

"Yeah, Merle was always gone. Off doing drugs or sleeping around with married women." He laughed again and unlocked the gate for them. Jo felt a pain in her stomach, Merle had never told her about any drugs or careless sex with multiple strangers. She was just another notch on his belt.

"Sounds like a classy guy." She exhaled. Jo couldn't deny she missed having him around to either make her laugh or make her orgasm. It was practically the only things he was good at doing for her. He was a terrible cook, never cleaned and had an ego as large as a blimp but he was good to her and comfort is exactly what everyone needs in these times.

"Jo, we need to talk." Rick handed her the backpack she came in with. "I thought you said I could stay until morning?" She stammered. "We need you here. Stay permanently. I heard you tell Daryl you took care of pregnant ladies. My wife Lori is pregnant, we need you." Rick looked like he wanted to cry as he begged her to stay.

"But my town needs me…" She choked out. Rick shook his head, "Towns have other people to cover you, we don't." He pleaded further. "Just stay until the baby is born, please."

Joanna bit her lip and searched her heart for the right answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: I wasn't a fan of last nights episode but the more I watch season 3 the more I want to write more Merle smut! This chapter has a dream sequence (written in 3rd per.) with light smut and Jo & Daryl get a little closer. Kind of switched up the plot of Killer Within, sorry if this bugs anyone. very likely to have spelling errors. **

**Chapter 10: **Confession/First Breaths

Jo stood frozen in her place. She could stay and help Lori with the baby or she could go back home to Woodbury to be with Merle. "How far along is she?" Jo asked. Hershel shrugged, "Hard to keep track of time but we think in a few weeks." She sighed and looked around the room at everyone's faces, "I'll stay until the baby is born, but then I have to go." She promised.

Rick pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you." He whispered. She was beginning to see this group had gone through hell and high water and Rick was not about to lose anyone else. Lori waddled her way up to Jo and grinned, "This means so much to us all, Carol needs a break from taking care of me."

Jo gave a small half smile. She missed Woodbury and she missed Merle. Sure he was a jerk and all they did was have sex when they were alone together but it was comforting. Now she was stuck in a prison with Merle's little brother which wasn't helping as she struggled to come to terms with her feelings for Merle.

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air…" Jo swept her hair back into a loose bun and headed for the gate to take a walk around in the field.

"Slow down woman." She heard Daryl voice call from behind her. He stood beside her, "Want some company?" He offered. Jo sighed, "Sure…" Daryl noted her hesitant attitude and narrowed his eyes at her, "You okay?" He asked. Jo reached up and scratched her head, "Yeah, I just….I miss someone back at my town…." She confessed. "A boyfriend?" He questioned.

"I guess you could call it that…." She mumbled, inaudible to Daryl. "Huh?" He was confused and Jo quickly corrected her statement, "No, not a boyfriend." A tone of sadness flowed in her voice, "...just a friend." She concluded.

"Oh. I'm sure they're missin' you too." He assured her. It was starting to get dark and tonight was Maggie and Glenn's turn to watch the perimeter. The two walked in silence together, Daryl thought of saying something to make small talk but every time he opened his mouth he decided not to speak instead. "I should see how Lori is doing." Jo said quietly.

Daryl nodded and watched her walk back towards the compound and into the prison. There was something about her that was attracting him like a moth to a flame. She was obviously beautiful but something about her personality that reminded him of home.

* * *

"Can I tell you something Joanna?" Lori asked sheepishly. She was leaned back against the wall, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly. "Of course, call me Jo." She smiled at her. "I'm so terrified this baby is going to die or I am." Lori felt the tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Jo motioned for Lori to lay back and she moved to feel around her tummy for the baby. As Joanna pushed and prodded around the large belly she felt the small human inside kick back at her in retaliation. "Baby is fine." She smiled up at Lori warmly, "Head down and everything." She confirmed.

"I think I am about 37 weeks. We don't know for sure." Lori shifted herself back up to sit against the wall. Jo pursed her lips as she thought, "You look the same size as a women who gave birth at 38 weeks, so I think you're probably right." Jo paused for a moment, "What gender do you think it is?"

Lori grinned, she never stopped to think about whether she was having a boy or a girl, "I think it's a girl." She rubbed her belly again. "Mother's intuition." Joanna smiled and let out a chuckle as she saw the baby kick her tummy again. "You should get some sleep, if you need anything just let me know." Joanna stood and helped Lori to her feet and over to her cell. "Night momma." Jo rubbed her shoulder then turned to go back into the waiting room to relax for the night.

Joanna was given a mattress from one of the cell beds and someone had offered up a light sheet for her to use. As she settled in Daryl walked in from outside and looked to her, "Comfy?" He asked. Jo nodded, "As much as I can be. Thanks." She debated telling him about Merle, it was eating away at her on the inside. "Daryl?" She called out. He turned around and waited for her to speak again, "...Nothing, sorry." She laid down and closed her eyes and heard him walk into the cellblock and close the gate behind him.

_"Wake up Jo." She heard a voice beckon to her. She opened her eyes to see Merle standing at the foot of their bed in Woodbury. She smiled to him, "I had the strangest dream…" She started, Merle shook his head and crossed his arms. Joanna then saw Merle had both hands and she sighed. She was still asleep back at the prison. _

_Merle climbed onto the bed and pinned her wrists down above her head, "Do you miss me Joanna?" He whispered into her ear before nipping at the lobe. Jo groaned and bucked her hips up to his, "I do." She breathed out, wanting to moan and cry at the same time. "You love ol' Merle don't cha?" He chuckled against her skin as he trailed kisses across her chest. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes, "I...I do." She stammered. _

_He began tugging her pants down her legs and soon was on top of her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss her hard, "I miss this bed," She kissed him, "I miss your smart ass comments," She continued as he pulled her tank top over her head and unclasped her bra, "I miss how you touch me." She groaned as his hands ran over her breasts. _

_"I've seen the way you've been eyeing my baby bro." He stated and removed his shirt. "Do you want him like you want me?" He teased, unfastening his belt. Jo sat up and adjusted herself onto her knees and kissed his neck, shoving her hand into his pants to feel his erection. "If I do, it's because he reminds me of you." She nipped at his neck and she heard him groan loudly. _

_"You naughty girl," He laughed and ran his hands down to her backside and squeezed, "You want to be full of Dixon." He teased and ran his hand along her center. She shuddered and gripped his cock tighter. "Please Merle, I need you." _

_"You know I'm not real right?" He laughed and pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs, "That this is all just some sick fantasy of yers." He shoved himself inside her without warning and she arched her back in response. Merle continued to thrust in and out of her while Jo whimpered and panted, his body resting heavily atop hers. "Jo…" He moaned, he continued calling out her name. Joanna closed her eyes tightly. _

"Jo!" She heard again. She snapped open her eyes and saw Daryl standing over her. "You were movin' 'round and moanin'...you havin' a bad dream or somethin'?" He asked as she sat up and pushed her hair from her face. So close to orgasm and interrupted by reality...how rude. "No, the opposite." She boldly admitted. Daryl face went red, his mind was now plagued with images of Joanna moaning on the ground beneath him. _"Aw fuck…" _Daryl groaned in his head, he awkwardly shifted then turned and walked out of the room.

"Strange man." She sighed. If that was Merle he would have been on top of her in a second even if she begged him not too. Joanna was beginning to note some large differences between the two men. Merle was brash, loud, and always horny and had no trouble demanding it from her when he wanted it. Although Daryl was sometimes rude and closed off she could tell that he was a pretty timid man and especially nervous around women. She wondered how the two got along as children growing up as Merle never really spoke of his past to Joanna in all the 10 months or so they had been living together. She shuffled back onto the mattress and closed her eyes again to rest until morning.

* * *

Daryl, Rick and Glenn discussed plans on clearing out the yard near the watch towers that morning and were looking around the perimeter of the prison field. They saw Axel and Oscar walking towards them. Rick groaned, "What did I say 'bout seeing your faces 'round here?" He warned.

Axel held his hands up in surrender, "Whoa man! Please, just let us join you. We can earn our keep." Oscar begged. Axel looked over at Daryl's motorcycle, "I can take a look at yer bike...tune it up for you?" He offered.

Daryl laughed, "This is my bro's bike. I ain't even suppose to be touchin' it." Axel nodded and looked directly at Rick, "Please man?" He pleaded. "It's so lonely in there…" Oscar's mind wandered off the piles of dead bodies sitting outside the cell they were now sleeping in.

Glenn smiled, "Rick. Look." The group looked over to see Carl, Lori and Joanna helping Hershel outside into the courtyard. Rick gave a faint smile, which Lori returned. She reached her hand down and rubbed her belly again and looked to Jo and smiled.

Suddenly the beautiful moment turned horrific and T-Dog drew his gun, "Oh shit!" He fired at the multiple walkers heading towards the children, Hershel and Lori. "Oh my god!" Jo raised her gun and fired at the walkers as Beth and Maggie took their father into a locked off part of the prison.

T-Dog went to close the gate that the walkers were pouring out of while Carol and Joanna covered him.

"LORI!" Rick shouted as they bolted from the fence line into the prison. Lori crouched over in pain as alarms began to ring drawing the attention of every walker in the area. Jo looked over and ran to her side, "Right now!?" She screamed over the gunfire.

"Right now!" She confirmed. "Carl, cover us!" Jo ordered as she helped Lori back into the prison and into the tombs, Carl following closely behind. "Just breath mom!" Carl encouraged as he saw his mother scream in agony. He shot a walker heading towards them then they darted into a small boiler room and shut the door and boarded it behind them.

Outside T-Dog was pushing back walkers trying to stop them from coming forward and taking back the prison. He screamed in pain as a walker tore into his shoulder. "T-DOG!" Carol screamed and pulled him back and the two ran into the prison together.

Rick, Glenn and Daryl made in onto the grounds and cleared out the walkers and shut the fence. Now all that was left was to find everyone, turn off the alarm and find out who caused this death trap.

Rick continued calling out for his wife and son as he felt his heart ripping in two. Daryl and Glenn ran into the tombs to find people and came across Carol's head wrap and knife and shortly from there they found T-Dog's remains. Daryl felt a sadness run over him, he had respected her so much and was one of the only people he felt comfortable talking around. He stuffed her scarf into his back pocket and continued searching through the tombs with Glenn. When no one was found they assembled in the compound.

"Someone cut the fence." Glenn stated. Rick looked over to Axel and Oscar who were hiding out of their sight and the walkers sight. "You two!" Rick shouted, "You did this!" He accused.

"It wasn't us! We swear!" Axel cried out. "How do we stop the alarm?" Daryl looked at the two, "Must be the back up generator, someone is inside messin' with them." Oscar explained. "Can you show us to it?" Rick asked. The two nodded and the group ran to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Down in the boiler room Lori was screaming through her contractions, bracing herself against the pipelines. "Push Lori!" Jo screamed and breathed with her through the contractions. Carl ran back and forth between his mother and the door unsure of what to do in this situation.

"How far am I dilated?" Lori breathed. Jo reached down and checked her progress, "Lori…" She choked out, "You're barely dilated and you're bleeding." Lori's legs began to shake as a wave of horror washed through her body, she knew she was going to die and all that was left was to accept it. "Do a c-section. I'm not losin' this baby." She ordered.

"I...I don't know how...I couldn't...Lori...I can't." Jo tripped over her words and felt tears prickling at her eyes. Lori handed her a knife and gripped Jo's hand firmly, "You can do this. I trust you. Go by my old c-section scar from Carl and get my baby out safely, you hear me Jo?" She was hyperventilating now, about to meet her fate.

"Carl come here baby," She brought her son down to her and held his hands, the boy began to sob, "You are going to beat this world, I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave," Lori began to cry though her words and Jo's hands shook from fear, "I love you. You gotta do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So, so, if it feels wrong you won't do it, alright?" The boy nodded in response as tears streamed down his cheeks. "If it feels easy, don't do it. Don't let this world spoil you. You're so good, my sweet boy. Best thing I ever did, and I love you. My sweet, sweet boy, I love you so much baby." She motioned for Jo to start the c-section and with much hesitation Jo inserted the knife into her stomach and began to cut her open as delicately as possible not to injure the baby.

Carl held onto his mother as she cried out from the immense pain, "You're hurting her!" He shouted through tears at Joanna, "I'm so sorry Carl, I'm so sorry." Jo's hands trembled as she continued to carve through the abdomen and into the womb. Lori was now passed out from blood loss and Jo reached inside to grab the small infant. Carl took off his over shirt and handed it to Jo to wrap the baby in. It was quiet, "Breathe…" Jo begged, "Please breathe…." She sobbed.

* * *

Rick and the others ran through hallways to get to the control room where the alarm was coming from. As they busted open the door they stood in shock as the prisoner from earlier, it was Andrew. Rick jumped towards Andrew and his gun fell to the floor, "You sonofabitch!" Rick yelled and punched him in the jaw.

Oscar reached over and picked up Rick's gun and aimed it at Rick, "Do it man!" Andrew growled, "Do it you idiot!" Oscar moved his aim and fired out at Andrew, killing him. Rick panted and held his hand out for the gun. Oscar handed it over and Daryl moved to turn off the alarm.

They ran back outside to check on everyone and to look for Lori. "Have you seen them?" Rick questioned Hershel, Beth and Maggie who were recuperating from the event. They all shook their heads. Rick stood and ran his hands through his greased hair, debating if he should wait or go back in and search.

* * *

The most beautiful sound filled the room when she heard the baby suck in it's first breath and scream. Carl looked down to his mother and up to his little brother or sister. "You were right Lori, it's a beautiful baby girl…" Jo covered the baby and looked at Carl who was staring at his gun then to his mother. He searched Jo's face looking for a sign that she would do it for him. "I can't Carl. After what just happened, I can't be the one to put a bullet in here." Carl reached down and felt for his mother's pulse, it was unfound. He took a step back and aimed his gun at his mother, "I love you mom." He whispered before firing the gun.

The two shuffled slowly through the tombs to make their way outside. They were both silent and fighting off the tears wanting to spill out from behind their eyes. Carl opened the door and the two walked out into the compound.

As they stepped into the sunlight the baby started to cry again. The group snapped their heads to watch Carl and Joanna walk outside and up to the group. Jo who was covered in Lori's blood was shaking from holding back her sobs. Carl looked down to the ground, avoiding his father's questioning look.

"Where's Lori?" Rick felt a lump in his throat. "Where is she!?" He shouted, startling the baby. "I'm sorry Rick." Jo whispered as Beth came and took the baby from her arms. Rick felt the tears escape his eyes as he walked up to Carl, "Is she…" He began and Carl nodded, "Did you…?" Rick asked and his boy nodded again confirming that his mother was dead and he shot her in the head.

"No..no, no, no…" Rick collapsed to the ground, "Lori...no, god, no, no…" He turned from depression to rage in an instant and faced Joanna, "You promised!" He shouted at her and grabbed her wrist, "You promised you would take care of her!" He yanked her arm and she fell to the pavement. "I trusted you! SHE trusted you!" Rick continued to shout and blame her for Lori's death. Daryl ran in between the two and held Rick back, "Calm down man. She saved the baby." He tried to reason with him. Rick breathed in sharply though his nose, grabbed an axe and walked back into the prison. Daryl helped Joanna up and made her look him in the eyes, "You did all you could." He assured her.

"He's right." Jo wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I should have been able to save her too." Jo felt the blame filling her brain. "I can't stay here." She tried to pull away from Daryl's grip but he stopped her, "The baby needs you." He stated matter of fact. Jo looked at Beth who was rocking the baby in her arms to keep it from crying. Hershel was examining her to make sure she was ok for being born a few weeks early.

"Lori needed me too and look what happened…" Jo sighed and rubbed her bloody hands on her jeans, "She knew the risk." Daryl mentioned, "She knew what she was gettin' into."

Hershel hopped over to them on his crutches, "She needs food, diapers and clothing." He said. Jo nodded, "There is a daycare centre not too far from here." She looked at Daryl who then spoke up to Hershel, "We'll go and get some." The two walked over to the motorcycle and Jo climbed on behind Daryl and wrapped her arms around him. She tried her best to think of what Merle would tell her if he was here with her but for now she had the younger Dixon to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: A'right people, have some Daryl smut this chapter. Not as yum yum as Merle smut but it's still Dixon. ;P Italics are flashbacks with Merle. Thanks for reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_Rush_

"We should stop here." Jo shouted and pointed to a fence surrounding the small daycare center. Daryl pulled up beside the fence and the two hopped off, readying their weapons. Daryl walked to the fence and tore a bit of it back for them to enter.

Joanna just marched past the jungle gym equipment covered in blood and Daryl stopped to look. He heard her smash a window open and he snapped out of his trance and followed behind her to cover her. As Jo climbed through the window she knocked over several children's toys. She looked around the room covered in crafted handprints of the children who attended this particular care center. She took a deep breath, noticing her hands were still covered in blood.

She opened the cupboard under the sink and came across a few bottles, cloth diapers and wipes. Joanna heard Daryl climb through the window and walk towards her, "This is all kinds of depressin'" He mumbled.

"Depressing yes, but also a goldmine for baby stuff." She responded, giving him a small smile when she stood. The two left the one room and headed out into the hallway to look for more supplies, "When I came to the prison I had a bunch of medical stuff for babies but we need formula." She mentioned, Daryl nodded and crept slowly down the hall. The two heard rattling from the kitchen and they moved fast to investigate it. Daryl reached down and opened the half door from the inside and they entered walking towards a cupboard that was moving.

Jo reached to open the door and Daryl aimed his weapon. She tore open the door and a possum hissed at her loudly causing her to jump back and knock her head against the fridge. At the same time Daryl fired a bolt into the small critter, "Hello dinner!" He grinned. "Gross." Jo had a look of disgust cross her face but the growing bump on the back of her head from hitting the fridge was more concern for her. She sat their rubbing her head and Daryl moved behind her to take a look.

"Just a bump." Daryl mumbled as his hands left her hair. He stayed close behind her for a few minutes, breathing in her scent. His free hand wrapped lightly around her wrist and dragged slowly up to her shoulder. Jo felt goosebumps starting to form across her body, "Daryl…" She whispered causing him to immediately remove his hand from her skin.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized. Jo turned to look inside the cupboards and found two cans of powdered infant formula. She stuffed them into the backpack and turned to see another one sticking out from under a table. Joanna tossed her bag to the ground and got on her hands and knees and crouched under the table, stretching to reach the can. Daryl cocked his head to the side as he admired her backside raised in the air.

"Fuck me…" He groaned. Jo backed up when she reached the can and knocked her head on the table, "Ouch! Jesus!" She cursed and rubbed her head again. Daryl laughed at her and helped Jo to her feet. "Did you say something?" She asked, rubbing her head slowly.

Daryl's face turned red as he remembered what he had uttered when he saw Jo bent over. "Um, no." He said nervously. Jo gave a sly smile and walked closer to him, as he backed up his back pressed against a wall and Jo moved to stand in front of him, "Oh? 'cause it kinda sounded like you said 'Fuck me'…" She bit her bottom lip, mentally laughing as she saw how she was making Daryl sweat.

Daryl couldn't help but think this is probably how women felt when Merle was hitting on them, scared, with no place to escape. She was powerfully sexy to him but still a stranger. He had no time to process what was happening before Jo pushed her lips against his. He was stone as her body pressed up against his.

"You're making this really difficult to do Dixon." Jo huffed and crossed her arms. She was so used to Merle never denying her advances and now that she was with the other Dixon he was proving to be the opposite of Merle. "Are you scared of something?" She questioned. Insulted, Daryl dropped his bag and crossbow to the floor and grabbed Jo, pushing her to the wall. She smiled, seeing a flicker of Merle in him. "'Cause I mean we can stop if this is too much…" She egged him on.

"Oh just shut up girl." He groaned, "Make me." She urged then his lips crashed against hers roughly. She moaned against his mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access. He complied and deepened their kiss, he knew if this was to go any further he was going to have to turn his switch off that was controlling the part of his brain to push away.

Jo raised her leg to Daryl's waist and he gripped her thigh tightly causing her to moan and toss her head back, he took the opportunity to attack her neck with his tongue and teeth. He pressed his hips against her and she groaned again, "Oh my god…" She purred and ran her fingers into his hair. He smiled against her skin and moved to kiss her flushed cheeks. Jo's hands moved down to remove the poncho he was wearing and his hands returned the gesture as he pulled her tank top over her head.

Daryl moved back and slammed the kitchen door shut, then glanced over to the table she was crawling under earlier. Jo's mind flashed back to Merle as she hopped onto the table.

_"Is this what you want Jo?" Merle asked as he rubbed the tip of his erection against her core. His teeth kept nipping at her soft, pale flesh causing it to bruise. She dug her nails into his muscular back and groaned as he slowly pushed inside of her. She leaned backwards on the table and watched as Merle dipped his head down to suck at one of her exposed breasts. _

"Mer…" She began to say his name before she quickly stopped herself. Luckily Daryl didn't pay attention to what she was mumbling and he moved between her legs. He reached down and started to undo her jeans and Jo did the same. She raised herself off the table slightly and he tugged her pants and underwear off then stared down at her naked lower half.

"My eyes are up here." Joanna joked, getting his attention. He smiled and kissed her softly, "Yer body is just too damn distractin'." He kissed her again then froze when he felt her hands travel up his back, under his shirt.

"You have so many scars…" She mumbled as she felt over each and every bump on his back. Daryl fell silent, he'd never let anyone see his scars, let alone touch them. He grabbed at her arms gently and removed them from under his shirt. "Sorry.." She apologized. He took a deep breath and kissed her passionately, placing his hands on the sides of her face.

Jo ran her hand down between her legs and began to touch herself. He looked down and grinned, "You have no idea how sexy that is." He chuckled and pushed his pants down. With her other hand she reached into his boxers and felt his growing erection. He moaned as she held him firmly. "Fuck Jo." He hissed as she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

Unlike Joanna, it had been a long time since Daryl had sex and he found himself already getting close to finishing. He removed her hand and crouched in front of her. "Best keep watch girl." He teased then flicked his tongue against her sex. Jo laid back on the table and arched her back, "Oh shit that feels amazing!" She cried out as his hands gripped his hips and his tongue expertly moved around her clit.

She fought the images of Merle between her legs out of her head and attempted to only focus on how Daryl was pleasuring her in this moment. "Ohh...don't stop…" She purred as her hands found their way into his messy hair. He suddenly shoved a finger deep inside her and she let out another low moan, gripping his hair tightly. He brought her to the brink of her orgasm and pulled away from her and stood.

"Oh you asshole." She panted and sat up on the table. He laughed and kissed her again as she moved to stand with him. He sneaked his hands around and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground, "Floor." Jo ordered between small but passionate kisses. The two lowered themselves to the ground and Jo climbed on top of him.

Daryl breathed heavily in anticipation, she leaned over his body and kissed along his jaw, "Do you want me?" She whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder and grip her hips tightly. "God yes." He sighed and lifted his hips, begging for her to ride him. She rubbed her wet entrance along the tip of his cock and smirked, "You want to be inside me?" She teased. He groaned in response and bit down hard on his bottom lip, "Please Jo." He begged, nearing his release. She swiftly slid down his length and moaned, "God Daryl you feel so good." She purred as she circled her hips atop of him.

_"Who is this woman?"_ Daryl thought. She was some over sexualized goddess he was unexplainably attracted to. Every time he was with her he wanted to tell her all about his past and make love to her. If he was ever to be Superman, Joanna was going to be the damn kryptonite.

He snapped back to reality as Jo rode him faster and cried out his name continuously. He felt her tightening around himself and figured she was having an orgasm and finished shortly after her. She collapse forward, panting and he ran his fingertips softly up and down her bare back.

"It's gettin' dark. We should head back." He sighed, really not wanting to let go of her. She nodded silently in agreement and then went searching for her clothes scattered around the room. Daryl pulled his pants back up and turned to face Joanna who was pulling on a pair of red panties. He moved behind her and ran his hand along her backside, "Nice ass." He whispered and the two broke out into laughter.

After they gathered the rest of their belongings they walked back outside to the bike and drove back to the prison. Glenn and Maggie opened the gates for them and they all walked in to make formula for the new baby.

Jo ran to make the bottle as Daryl grabbed the small infant girl from Carl's arms. "Shh, shh.." He attempted to calm the crying babe. Jo walked over with a bottle and handed it to him and he put it to her mouth. The baby took the bottle greedily and fell silent in Daryl's arms. Jo and Daryl locked eyes and smiled widely to each other, "She got a name yet?" He asked Carl.

"Not yet. I was thinkin' maybe Sophia, there's Carol too. Andrea maybe, Cathy...Patricia, or...Lori. I don't know." Carl looked to the floor and sighed. So many lost, so many to honor.

"You like that, huh?" Daryl spoke to the baby, "Little asskicker?" The group all broke out into laughter. "Little asskicker, you like that sweetheart?" He smiled to her and Jo felt her heart beginning to melt like an ice cube sitting in fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. MomoXvolturi: Not sure if I am doing a threesome scene just yet, not sure how that would come about but we'll see! Brazen Hussy: The way I wanted this little love affair to come across was that Daryl was a way of her still being connected to Merle in some weird mindset and not so much cheating because Merle and her were nothing but "friends with benefits." MelkS: Merle is likely to explode with brotherly rage. Haha**

**Flashback Merle smut yo! lil' bit of role playing between them, I thought it was funny. **

**This chapter is Merle's day, the next is the same day but with Rick's group. Just a heads up. **

**Chapter 12: **_Advice anyone?_

Merle and his group walked through the thick woods as they attempted to track down Michonne. The previous day she had snuck into the Governor's living quarters to take back her katana and told Andrea she was suspicious of Woodbury's leader then took her leave.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they came across a set of walker bodies hacked to pieces and laid out in a pattern. "Think she did this?" Merle asked his group. They all sighed then nodded, "Governor was right to send us out." the one spoke. Merle crouched in front of the body, "Damn straight Tim. We're doin' a righteous public service."

"Go back…" One choked out and the rest turned to face him. "The arms make a G, the legs an O and then, well a back." He explained. Merle scoffed than began to clap his hand to his metal prosthetic, "This is too good. I mean look at this, she sent us a biter-gram ya'll." Merle laughed again at the hilarity of her message. It had been a couple days since he had a smile on his face, since he was told Jo was dead he had been in a constant state of drunkenness and anger.

"We should go back." Gargulio crossed his arms timidly and Merle charged up to him, "If I find out yer pissin' yer pants boy I'm gunna have to smash yer teeth in." He threatened, "Now...how to you pronounce yer name again?" Gargulio looked at Merle with wide eyes and said his name slowly for him, "Hm. Well, I'm goin' to keep on callin' you Neil." Merle concluded.

Hearing rustling in the bushes, Merle drew his gun, "What's the deal Michonne? You gunna leap outta the woods, one against four, all of us armed to the teeth? And you with just yer little pig sticker?" He called out to her.

Michonne then leaped down from a tree and sliced two of the group in half. Merle turned around quickly and fired his gun at her. As she ran off, a bullet in her thigh, he high tailed it after her leaving Gargulio rocking himself against a tree with blood spatter on his face.

He found himself in a clearing in the woods and Michonne was without a trace, "We havin' fun yet!?" He shouted after her. He decided to turn back and grab Gargulio for help, when he found him he was sobbing like a child on the ground, "Let's go." Merle ordered, "She's hit. Let's track her down."

"Tim and Crowley…" Gargulio began. Merle rolled his eyes and loaded his gun, "Those shots pulled every biter in this area our way, c'mon let's go." He looked over and Gargulio was still gagging and crying in the dirt. "Neil!" He shouted and kicked him onto his back, he placed his boot on his chest, "Now yer gunna rise to the occasion son. Some serious shits goin' down, I need you here. You read me amigo? I don't want you to die."

Gargulio nodded and breathed out slowly, "Yeah.." Merle removed his foot, "Then get up." He instructed. "But know, we don't ever let our own turn. Never." Merle stated as he shoved his knife into the head of one of their group members. Gargulio kneeled over the other head and plunged his knife in. "That's good." Merle rewarded. "She ain't runnin'...she's huntin'...and so are we. C'mon." Merle helped him to his feet and the two ran off after her.

About an hour of chasing her went past and Merle stopped at a fork in the road. He stayed silent then whipped around and saw Michonne about to take a swing at Gargulio. He grabbed him and pushed him backwards and began to fight her off. He somehow managed to rid her of her weapon but she kicked upwards into his crotch and then his face causing Merle to fall onto her. The two rolled on the dirt trying to catch some air when Merle saw walkers heading towards them.

It was now a fight for survival from biters rather than each other. Michonne struggled to her katana and took a swing at the walker heading for her, chopping its gut open and its organs fell onto her. Merle struggled to fight off a walker when Gargulio snuck up behind and stabbed it in the head, freeing Merle to shove his knife into the last biter surrounding them. When he turned to find Michonne, all he saw was a headless walker.

"You rose to the occasion kid. When we get back, I'm gunna get you a beer." Merle panted and picked up his gun. "Come on, she couldn't have made it that far." Gargulio said, high from the fight. Merle laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, no, no. We're done. We're gunna grab us a car and haul ass home." He explained.

"But she killed Tim and Crowley." Gargulio defended. "Yup. But we messed her up pretty bad." Merle tucked a gun into the waistline of his pants while Gargulio sighed and threw his head back, "What do we tell the Governor?" He asked.

"What the hell you think we tell him? Tell him we killed her. Like I said man, she's as good as dead." Merle narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "I'm going to keep going." Gargulio stated and Merle took a step closer to him. "She ain't right in the head. She ain't worth our blood, now let's go." Merle walked past him and Gargulio spoke again, "This is some serious shit, that's what you said!" He shouted. "I'm not going to lie to the Governor."

Merle smirked and turned around, "Yer right," He started, "How do you say yer name again?" He questioned.

"Gargulio." He answered.

"You hear that bird Gargulio?" Merle asked and Gargulio turned to look for the bird. Merle withdrew his gun and quickly shot him in the head. "Gargulio…" He said to himself and walked away.

He walked for a while before hearing two voices outside a supermarket. He slowly snuck around the corner and saw a male and female. At first he thought the woman was Jo and he closed his eyes tightly, _"Snap outta it Merle, she's dead." _He told himself, hitting his face lightly. He then drew his gun and stepped out aiming at them.

"Where is it you good people call home?" He shouted. The two snapped to face him and the woman dropped the basket and reached for her own gun. The man kept his gun raised and as if he'd seen a ghost he looked to Merle.

"Merle?" He choked out in shock. Merle laughed loudly and lowered his gun to the ground.

"You made it?" Glenn asked as Maggie looked at him bewildered. "Can you tell me if my brother is alive?" Merle begged.

"Yeah." Glenn answered and a wide smile played across Merle's face. "You take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened in Atlanta." He offered. Glenn shook his head, "No, we'll tell Daryl that you're here and he'll come out to meet you."

Merle stepped forward, "Hold up… c'mon now, you can trust me."

"You trust us." Glenn ordered. "You stay here."

Merle quickly drew his gun and fired at the back window and grabbed Maggie, holding his gun to her head. "Hold up buddy!" He shouted at Glenn. "Get in the car Glenn! We're goin' for little drive." Glenn got into the front seat and Merle pulled Maggie to her feet.

Back at Woodbury, Merle went to knock on the Governor's door to let him in on the events of today. When the Governor opened the door in a robe, Merle smiled. "Company?" He asked with a smart ass smirk on his face. The Governor stepped out into the hallway with him, "How'd it go?" He questioned.

"We lost all three guys, Tim, Crowley...the other one." Merle explained. "Do you have it?" The Governor questioned and Merle stayed silent. "The head? The sword?" He clarified. Merle pursed his lips together, "We got caught in a crowd. I got somethin' else for you though. Guy I knew from the Atlanta camp and his pretty little girlfriend."

"Do they know Andrea?" He questioned and Merle nodded, "Mmmhmm. Caught them on the return trip. From the looks of them they gotta be set up pretty good. I'll find out for ya." Merle turned around and walked out of the building towards his own.

When he made his way inside he immediately went to the bathroom and started up the shower. He removed his clothes stained with dirt and blood and stepped inside and leaned against the wall. He couldn't help thinking of how Maggie's build and haircut was a lot like Jo's and even though she had gone out only a few days ago, the fact that she was dead made a lump grow in his throat. He closed his eyes and let the blood and dirt wash down the drain.

_"Damn that was a good fight!" Merle grinned as he strolled into the apartment. He looked over to the couch and saw Jo reading a new book. "Whatcha readin' beautiful?" He asked as he moved her legs and sat down with her, placing her legs back onto of his lap._

_"Some crummy book Stacey wants me to read about relationships." Jo sighed and skimmed through the pages. Merle narrowed his eyes then looked at the book, "Too Good to Leave, Too Bad to Stay." He read out the title, "What are ya doin' reading somethin' like that?" He laughed and grabbed the book from her hands._

_"Chapter Four," He began reading the words sarcastically, "Dear Doctor Love, the man I am with is _**_fantastic _**_in bed, but outside the bedroom there is no real relationship. How can I encourage one without scarin' him!?" He stood and changed his voice to sound like a woman's. Joanna smiled and buried her face in her hands as she laughed at Merle's female impersonation. _

_"What the answer Doctor Love?" Joanna grinned and Merle threw the book behind him and it landed with a thud on the floor, "As Doctor Love," Merle pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I order you to fill yer prescription." He led her back towards the bed and when his legs met the side of the bed he fell backwards with Jo in his arms._

_"Oh? What's my prescription?" Joanna went along with him and moved to straddle him. Merle's eyes flickered something dark and he began playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "I order a good ol' fashioned fuckin'. Twice a day and repeat as necessary." He teased and ran his hand up and down his side causing small goosebumps on her skin. Joanna sighed and started to push up his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and abs. _

_"My, my, Doctor. Will you fill my prescription?" She asked as she removed her shirt and bra. Merle grinned and squeezed one of her breasts then bit his bottom lip, "I'll see what I can do." Joanna chuckled and started to unfasten his belt, "I've been waiting all day for you." She smiled and kissed him. He returned the favour and moved his hand into her slightly curled hair, deepening their kiss. _

_"You should've came and got me then sweetheart." He groaned when she slipped her hand into his pants and felt his erection. "Yer wastin' no time are ya?" He laughed and tugged at her shorts. Joanna maneuvered her way of them and then pulled Merle's jeans off. The two laid naked together, tangled on the bed and heavily kissing each others lips and exposed skin. _

_"Like I said, I was waiting all day." She repeated and moved to lay down on her back. Merle got on his knees between her legs and grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer to him. "I best not keep you waitin' any longer then." He smiled and slowly pushed himself inside of her. _

_Jo moaned loudly and arched her back in response to his agonizingly slow thrusts. Merle leaned down and began kissing and nipping at her collarbone, his stubble scratching against her skin. Jo dragged her nails up his sides causing Merle to twitch and bite down on her shoulder. His thrusting started to quicken as he felt Jo's wetness building, "The things you let me do to you girl…" He whispered horsely in her ear. _

_"Well you're not doing much of anything right now." She taunted. Merle leered at her then roughly thrusted against her, the headboard slamming against the wall. Jo cried out as he continued pounding against her. "Oh...my...god…" She moaned between thrusts. _

_They both laughed when they heard a neighbor pounding on the wall in retaliation and screaming for them to keep it down. Joanna wrapped her legs around Merle's waist and arched her back as she tightened around him, screaming as she orgasmed. Merle watched with pride as she writhed beneath him, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His thrusts slowed and he let himself finish shortly after her. _

_He laid down next to her in the bed and pulled her over for her to rest her head on his chest. "I think I'm going to give Stacey her book back tomorrow." Joanna laughed, lightly running her fingers over Merle's chest. _

_"Better yet, you should burn it." He joked and the two erupted in laughter. _

The water turned cold and Merle reached to turn off the faucets. He joked about that stupid relationship book then but looking back on it the arrangement they had in the bedroom _was _their relationship, and to each other, it was pretty amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: So I am trying to buy myself some time as the episodes go on so this will be a Merle smut chapter as a memory of Jo's. So it may be short, but enjoy it :)**

**Chapter Thirteen: **I Can Hear the Bells

Joanna walked around the courtyard by herself, overhearing Maggie and Glenn's plan to go for a supply run to a small supermarket up the road. She thought about her moment with Daryl at the daycare and sighed, leaning up against the fence. Although it was enjoyable she realized she had absolutely no feelings for him. After spending ten months with Merle her feelings were obviously back in Woodbury with the older Dixon.

She felt a few tears fall from her eyes when she heard a man move behind her. "Jo, can we talk?" It was Rick, he was covered in blood and looked beyond exhausted and strained. Joanna nodded and faced him, a look of concern washing over her face. "I didn't mean to blame you." He said, "I know you did everythin' you could for her," Joanna watched as Rick fought back from crying, "I know she was right to trust you an'...if it means anythin' I still trust you too." He pulled her into a loose hug and she cringed from all the blood he was covered in.

"I have to leave, my town is probably looking for me." She whispered, Rick held her tighter, "Don't. We need yer help...we've lost so much Jo. Please…" He begged, she felt him shake as he cried silently. Jo stayed silent before coming to her conclusion, "I'll stay until she's one month, but then I have to go." She offered. Rick pulled away from her and smiled widely, "Thank you." He patted her shoulder then turned to walk back into the prison to see the baby and his son. Joanna turned back to face the yard and closed her eyes, memories of Woodbury rushing back into her mind.

_"You agreed to what?" Merle shouted as he slipped on a over shirt. Jo was rushing around in her underwear trying to ready herself, "A dinner Merle. Stacey has some big news she wants to tell me and asked me to invite you." She explained. Merle moved behind her half naked body and gripped her ass, "Can't we do somethin' more fun?" He whispered into her ear. Joanna shivered, "Please Merle?" She begged. _

_He moved to remove her panties and she stopped him, "I mean please let me get dressed." She clarified and bent over to reach for her dress on the opposite side of the bed. Merle grinned and began grinding his hips against her backside, "How about we make a deal?" Jo pulled the dress towards her and moved away from him. She slipped into the dress and pulled it up her small frame. _

_"Sure, what are the terms beautiful?" Merle sat down on the edge of the bed and Joanna shuffled over to him and straddled his lap, "You behave tonight…." She began and Merle instinctually moved to kiss her neck. "And we'll do it any way you want to, where ever you want to and for the whole dinner I won't wear panties." She offered. Merle picked her up and laid her on the bed, "Where do I sign?" He grinned and pulled down her panties. He nudged her legs apart and kissed up the insides of her thighs._

_Joanna groaned from a mix of pleasure and annoyance, "Merle...we don't have time...after I promise." She pleaded, Merle ignored her and instead hungrily ran his tongue over her sex making her cry out. "What was that again honey?" He teased and shoved a finger deep inside of her, she groaned and arched her back in response. Merle chuckled and lapped faster at her clit, "That's what I thought." _

_"Oh my god Merle." She moaned and gripped the bedsheets tightly, "Don't...don't stop." She tripped over her words as Merle continued his assault on her with his mouth and fingers. "Don't chu worry honey, I ain't stoppin' until you scream my name." He mumbled against her thigh, his stubble scratching at the skin. _

_She felt her chest and stomach tightening as he worked his fingers faster inside of her. Merle moved her legs to rest over his shoulders and then gripped her hip, flicking his tongue quickly over her clit until she screamed. He took her legs off his shoulders and raised off his knees, leaning over her body then kissed her. "Can we go now?" She panted and struggled to stand upright. Merle laughed as she walked slowly to the door, taking pride in the orgasm he must have given her to make her that weak in the legs. _

* * *

_Merle and Jo sat on the couch in Stacey and her husbands apartment, awkwardly making chit chat with the other dinner guests. They hated being out with other 'couples' because they didn't view themselves as such, not to mention it made them look like idiots when they would rather be at the fight or hunting down walkers. Even an amazing round of oral sex couldn't make Jo feel happy around all the happy go lucky residents of Woodbury. _

_"So Jo," Stacey began with a devious smile on her face, "What date did you give the Governor?" She asked. Jo looked at her confused and scratched her head, "What are you talking about?" She returned. _

_"Aren't you and Merle getting married?" She questioned causing Merle and Jo to simultaneously choke on their beers. "Hell no!" They both shouted in unison then turned to face each other, embarrassed. Joanna let out a string of nervous laughter as the group stared at them, "No..no, no...no…" She continued until Merle smacked her leg, "No, we're...we're not even a couple." _

_"But you live together?" Another girl piped up, Merle rolled his eyes, "I'm gettin' out of here. Goin' to the fight. See you catty bitches later." He snapped and slammed the door behind him. _

_"Did we get you in trouble Jo?" Stacey frowned. Jo shook her head in disbelief, "Seriously people, we're not anything. We fuck, that's it." She shouted and stood herself, charging towards the doors and leaving in a rage._

_As she barged into the apartment she saw Merle sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were going to the fight…" She asked. He shrugged, "Why would those stupid bitches say sumthin' like that?" He uttered and Jo sat beside him on the bed. "What that were married?" She tried to clarify._

_Merle nodded, "Is everything okay Merle?" Joanna pressed, "Things have been kind of awkward when we don't have sex...make's things feel weird…" Jo dreaded hearing what answer he had in store for her. "We're perfectly fine Jo. I jus' worry." He confessed._

_"About what?"_

_"That you'll leave and find someone else." He admitted boldly. Jo felt a flutter in her stomach and wanted to kiss him but withheld from doing so. "I could never leave you Merle." She responded, "I'd die from lack of sex." She teased, nudging his side. "Besides, who in the whole world could fuck me better than you?" She smiled._

_Merle chuckled and moved to lay down on the bed and Jo crawled in beside him, resting her head on his chest. She ran her hand down to feel his cock through his jeans and for the first time had no response from him, "Let's just sleep." He whispered quietly. He was finally coming to terms with the feelings her had for Jo but growing up being scolded for having such feelings was impeding him from showing them to her. _

_"I'm never going to leave you Merle." She whispered and kissed him lightly before he dozed off. _

She felt the tears running down her face and moved her hand to wipe them away. What would he think of her now if he ever found out she slept with Daryl. She would lose him and be forced to spend the rest of the goddamn apocalypse with loneliness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: Sorry for lack of update, no internet as of lately. Unfortunately there is no smut in this chapter but the next couple of chapters are going to be intense (at least I think so) and one will have plenty of smut ;) So hold on for now! Chapter bounces around prison to Woodbury so stay with me here. May have spelling errors, had no time to edit. **

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Away Team

It had been a while since Maggie and Glenn had left for a supply run and the group was beginning to worry if they had been overrun by walkers. As Rick walked around the compound with the newborn girl he saw something unusual off in the distance. Rick handed her over Joanna and motioned for the group to stay put.

"What does he see?" Carl questioned Joanna, she shrugged in response, "No idea...I just see a bunch of biters."

Rick drew his gun as he got closer to the fence. Who he saw was Michonne, covered in walker blood and holding a shopping carrier full of powdered baby food and other preservatives. It clicked in his head that something awful had happened to Glenn and Maggie and he stared her down while she gripped onto the chain-link, limping on her wounded leg.

* * *

Merle dragged his knife along the makeshift wooden table towards Glenn and smiled, "You don't even know why yer here," He started, looking down at the man duct taped to the chair, "I didn't mean you no harm. I lowered my gun, you raised yers. You were an asshole out there...just like you were back in Atlanta." He sighed.

"We went back for you." Glenn defended.

"Ain't chu thoughtful." Merle scoffed and shook his head. "All of us went back," Glenn spoke, "Rick, Daryl, T-dog…"

"T-dog...hmm, the one I was pleadin' with. The one who drop the key. Tell me where he is, maybe we get let bygones be bygones." Merle leaned forward and Glenn dropped his head, "He didn't make it." He whispered.

"How 'bout the rest?" Merle sat down on the table in front of Glenn, "How 'bout my baby brother? You can't tell me he's alive then hold out on where he is…" He coaxed. Glenn stayed stone faced and silent until Merle spoke again, "Well maybe the farmer's daughter will know?" He grinned and Glenn swallowed hard.

Maggie sat alone in the room next to them and overheard Merle attempting to scare information out of Glenn by using her safety. She breathed harder and faster as Merle talked about killing her knowing that Glenn may break. She listened in more then heard Glenn being repeatedly punched and beat by Merle.

* * *

Michonne looked at Rick with pleading eyes as she walked along the perimeter of the fence and Carl stood at the gate with his gun drawn. A walker caught her live scent and began stumbling towards her, she dropped the basket and whipped her katana out and slice the head off the walker. As she walked backwards towards the gate more walkers headed towards her and she fought to stay conscience. Michonne's vision began to turn black and she thought she was done for when gunshots rang out and walkers fell beside her.

Carl ran to grab the basket as Rick picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Carl get the gate!" He ordered and the boy ran to lock the gate behind them as they rushed into the prison. Carl opened and locked doors as they ran through and Rick placed her down on a mattress and looked her wound over.

He opened a bottle of water and poured some of it on her to bring her back, as she stirred he tried his best to relax and soothe her, "Hey, hey. It's alright, who are you?" He asked. Michonne looked shocked and scared as she realized how many people were surrounding her, instinctually she reached for her sword but Rick kicked it further away.

"Chill. We're not gunna hurt you unless you try sumthin' stupid first." He explained and held her on the mattress. Joanna handed the baby off to Beth and took a look down at the woman and he gun wound.

"Rick," Everyone turned to see Daryl, "Who the hell is this?" He looked to Michonne, then to Jo. Jo leaned over and helped Michonne sit up, "Want to tell us your name?" She smiled. She refused to answer and instead avoided eye contact with everyone. "C'mon in here guys, you'll wanna see this." Daryl mentioned.

Everyone walked into the cells and was surprised to see Carol sitting on the bed, alive and well. Rick couldn't believe his eyes, he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I found her hidin' in a cell, walker body in front of it." Daryl explained, Jo smiled and patted his back, "Good work."

When Carol saw the baby she beamed and felt tears falling from her eyes. She then turned to Rick who only nodded and her happiness turned bitter when she realized Lori must have passed away during childbirth. She sobbed and pressed her head to Rick's as he began to cry, "I'm sorry…" She whispered. Joanna felt a pain in her stomach from the guilt of Lori's death on her hands, even forgiven she still felt responsible for her demise.

Carol held the baby in her arms and rocked her back and forth, "Hello beautiful." She greeted and smiled at everyone, glad to be alive. Jo looked to Daryl, "Can I talk with you outside?" She asked quietly, not wanted to disturbs Carol's moment. He looked concerned then nodded, following her into the waiting room then outside. "What's up?" He asked, once the sun hit their faces.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you." She blurted out and leaned against the wall. He narrowed his eyes and stood in front of her, "What do you mean?" He pressed. She bit her bottom lip then took a deep breath, "I, I have someone waiting for me back in my town. We're...well, we're not a couple or anything but we are _together." _She explained, suggesting the idea she was in a 'friends with benefits' arrangement.

"I see…" He mumbled then crossed his arms. "So, at that daycare was just you gettin' what you've been missin' and nothin' more?" He asked, not sure he really wanted the answer. Jo slowly nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just taken me being away from him to realize how much I care about him." She tried to reason with her own mind as she explained the situation to Daryl.

Daryl felt rejected but it was nothing new to him. He scratched his head, "Well, do we just pretend it ain't ever happened or sumthin'?"

"That seem like the best option." She let a faint smile cross her face. "We cool?"

"Is that the whole truth? Ain't gunna get anymore surprises?" He stared her down intensely and she shifted. _"Oh, just that my fuck buddy is your brother…"_ She thought of admitting, but it was not the time or the place. Come to think of it she was never sure there would be a right time or right place.

"No." She lied, "That's the whole truth."

Daryl smiled back at her, "Then we're cool."

The two walked back inside to meet up with Hershel and Rick about to talk with Michonne. "We'll tend to that wound for you. Give you some food and water then send you on yer way." He offered. "But yer gunna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carryin' formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with the pretty girl." She started, "They were taken by the same sonofabitch who shot me." She spat thinking of Merle. Rick looked to her more intently, "There is a reason you came here…"

She swallowed, "There is a town."

Jo froze knowing that it had to be Woodbury she was about to speak of. "Woodbury." Michonne whispered and Joanna's heart dropped in her chest. Jo took in a shaky breath and moved uncomfortably where she stood.

"A whole town?" Rick asked. "About 75 people. Run by a man who calls himself the Governor. A charmin', Jim Jones type. Secure from walkers but I can find you a way in." She promised.

"Hershel is the girl's father. He'll take care of you." Rick introduced then walked off with Daryl and Jo. Joanna was screaming in her mind knowing full well the muscle Woodbury had and where to sneak in and what would happen to Rick and Daryl if they went to Glenn and Maggie. "_You have to go back and stop this from becoming a blood bath."_ She told herself repeatedly but fear was overtaking her and she was afraid to face Merle.

* * *

Glenn sat beaten and bloody on his chair and Merle stayed sitting in front of him. "Yer a lot tougher than you used to be." He laughed. "So tell me...where ya'll been livin' at?" He questioned.

He looked up to Merle and spit blood from his mouth, "Just a matter of time until they come looking for us." He warned. "We have everyone. Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim...Andrea." He partially lied and Merle sneered, "Really...is that right?" He called his bluff.

* * *

"How can we trust her?" Daryl questioned.

"It's Maggie and Glenn, there is no question. We need to get them." Beth demanded then stepped forward, "I'll go." She offered. Rick shook his head, "No, you stay here. Hershel can't lose both girls if sumthin' goes wrong."

Axel offered to join as well but Rick asked him to stay with Joanna, Carol, Hershel and Carl to guard the baby and the prison. The group only consisted of their best shots, Oscar, Daryl and Rick with Michonne as their guide into Woodbury.

When the car was finished being packed Jo, Carol and the baby walked over to the group and wished them luck. Joanna looked at Daryl with saddened eyes, "Stay safe." She whispered and he acknowledged with a nod. He looked to Carol, "Don't get into trouble."

"Nine lives remember?" She laughed and Daryl chuckled and shot a smile to both women before heading to the car. Off to the side Carl was chatting with his father.

"Daryl's been calling her little asskicker." He admitted and Rick laughed, "Is that so?" Carl laughed as well, "What should we really call her?"

"What do you think?"

"What about Judith?" Carl stated.

"I think that's a fine name. Judith it is." He smiled to his son and patted him on the back.

As they piled into the car Hershel looked to Rick with tears in his eyes, "Bring 'em back." He pleaded and Rick smiled, "I will." He whispered to him. They started up the car and drove off into the woods while the group waited for their arrival back.

Jo walked off into a secluded area and began having a panic attack. Her breathing was labored and her heart was racing. "_What if they mention me? The Governor will have my head. He'll kill Merle too and the others. Oh god I've fucked up this time._" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"_You're going to lose everything._" She told herself and slipped into a deep depression.

* * *

Merle charged into the room with a walker on a leash. "Last chance, where is yer group!" He threatened. Glenn remained silent but flinched as the walker drew closer. "Suit yerself!" He shouted then let the walker go, slamming the door behind him.

The walker shuffled towards Glenn and he kicked it, falling backwards in his chair. He struggled to free himself from the duct tape and knocked over bags and suitcases to block himself from the walker. He hid behind a bed spring and slammed his chair against the wall to break it and the walker lunged forward and tried getting at him through the spring.

Glenn backed into the wall several times and broke the back freeing most of his arms, as the walker drew near he swung his arm and a piece of the arm embedded itself into the walkers head and through it's eye. He panted from exhaustion then screamed at the top of his lungs from frustration.

He made a weapon out of wood and readied himself to attack, Merle and Martinez busted through the door, "Uh-un." Merle warned and Maggie was ushered into the room topless. Glenn went to take a swing and Martinez aimed his gun, "Drop it!" He ordered.

"We're through with games. One of you is gunna give up yer camp." The Governor ordered. He aimed his gun at Glenn and Maggie caved, "We're at the prison." She uttered.

"It was overrun."

"We took it." She stated.

"How many are you?" He pressed.

"Ten."

"Ten people killed that whole prison of biters?" He said in disbelief.

The Governor walked back up to Maggie and stroked the side of her face and kissed her head, soothing her. "It's a'right. Don't worry." He whispered to her, making her feel sick to her stomach.

Merle shifted in his spot, that is how he spent countless nights helping Joanna relax when he usual anxiety or panic attacks would hit her out of the blue. It didn't help that Maggie and Joanna looked somewhat alike and she was topless before him, he was craving Jo even though she was long gone by his knowledge. The Governor let Maggie go and she ran into Glenn's arm and sobbed. Merle stared them down in sadness over his loss of that comfort with Jo then left the room following Martinez and the Governor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: Thanks everyone for sticking with me here. Little bit of smut as a dream of Jo's :D Will jump around a lot between Rick's group, Merle, and prison group. Anyways, won't keep you reading this boring stuff on to the story!**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Dear Brother

The away team sent to rescue Glenn and Maggie sat behind a car stalled in front of Woodbury. While Rick's plan was to get in and get out with their friends alive, Michonne was looking forward to meeting up with The Governor to murder him. They watched intently as the guards surveyed every inch of land around the town, waiting for their chance to sneak in. Michonne sighed and began creeping in the opposite direction from the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Rick harshly whispered, "Where are you goin'?" She didn't answer and instead kept going to look for another way in. When she came back the three men snapped around and aimed their weapons at her. Michonne rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

"I figure we should take down the prison group, let the biters move back in." The Governor explained to Merle as they stood in front of a map. Merle narrowed his eyes at the leader, "Problem there is my brother is with them."

"Then we'll talk to them. Make him our inside man, we'll waive the white flag like we did with the National Guard." He assured and Merle sighed, "As long as nothing happens to Daryl. You already let Jo go out alone and I lost her, I ain't losin' anyone else." He warned.

"As for Glenn and the girl...take them to the pits." The Governor ordered and walked off leaving Merle alone. Merle stared down at the map then bit down on his bottom lip, The Governor had told him he had marked off the areas where Jo might have made it to and where everyone searched for her but the map was blank except for the prison. He left the room and made his way to where Maggie and Glenn were being held prisoner.

* * *

The group snuck into a small, darkened room that was filled with old jars and boarded up windows. Daryl moved to the window and took a peek outside, "I thought you said there was a curfew?" He complained.

"There is. The daytime the streets are packed, those are stragglers." Michonne clarified. "Your people could be in his apartment."

"And what if they ain't?" Daryl asked.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." Michonne responded with a hint of attitude and slight disrespect for him.

"You said you could help us." Rick groaned. Michonne glared at him, "I am doing what I can." She spat. Rick gathered Daryl and Oscar then began to whisper to them, "If this goes south, we're cuttin' her loose." He informed.

"What if she's leadin' us into a trap?" Oscar asked.

"Right now it's the blind leadin' the blind." Daryl sighed. Suddenly there came a knock at the door and the group froze in their place. They rushed to hide then a man came in and looked around in the dark. "I know yer in here. Saw you movin' 'round outside." He called out.

As he walked towards the back of the room Rick jumped out and pinned him against the wall, covering his mouth. He raised his gun to his head, "Shut up. Get on yer knees, hands behind yer back." He ordered. Daryl moved quickly to zip tie his hands and Rick went back to threatening the man. "Where are our people?" He pressed.

"I don't know!" He answered.

Rick stuffed a cloth into the man's mouth and then Daryl delivered a swift punch to his head, knocking him out.

* * *

"You are good with her." Axel said as he sat beside Beth and the baby. "You have any younger siblings? How old are you?" He asked. Carl placed his hand on his gun and watched over the two very carefully.

"17." Beth answered and smiled at the baby.

"May I see you quickly?" Carol called to Axel. He was hesitant but got up and followed her to the top of the stairs. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"Stay away from her." She warned. Axel tilted his head confused then realized what she was telling him. "This is not about you trying to repopulate the Earth." Carol continued.

"I didn't mean it that way." He sighed, "I've been locked up a long time, Maggie is with Glenn and well, yer a lesbian and Jo said if I ever talked to her she'd cut my balls off and feed 'em to a walker."

Carol laughed a little, "I am not a lesbian."

"But...you got the short hair." He laughed, "Well, my, my. This is interestin'." He grinned and Carol let out another small laugh and meek smile. "No it's not." She whispered and walked towards Joanna, sitting in the other room.

She took a seat next to her, "I hate we're stuck with that horny prisoner." Carol sighed, trying to make small talk with a woman she hardly knew. Joanna nodded, "Yeah. He's not half as horny as someone I know though." She laughed.

"Oh really?" Carol said suggestively. Jo grinned, "Yeah, my friend and I had a sort of arrangement. Was nice to have some 'stress relief' whenever I wanted it." She explained.

Carol groaned, "What I wouldn't give for one good fuck." Joanna laughed in response, "I am having withdrawals like no one's business." She joked.

The two sat and chatted about their past love lives and Carol got Joanna to explain what happened with Lori and she comforted Joanna as she cried. Carol made it her greatest effort to let the young woman know it was not her fault and that it was best she could save one life then lose two.

"I might take a nap. Haven't slept in a bit." Joanna yawned. Carol stood up, "I should probably keep an eye on that man anyways." She chuckled, "Get some sleep Jo. The group will be back before you know it and we'll be safe again."

Joanna gave her a tired smile then made her way over to a mattress on the floor and laid down, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

_"Get up girl." She heard Merle voice calling to her and a kicking at her foot. She opened her eyes and saw him standing above her. She was lying in the prison field and in the middle of it sat a large truck with walkers pouring out of it. "Better get runnin'." He warned. _

_Joanna stood on her feet quickly then rushed to Merle's side, "What do we do?" She asked when she noticed there was no weapons in reach. "What do you mean 'we'?" He laughed, "You left me. Figure it out yerself." _

_She gripped onto his arm, "Please Merle I need your help." She cried out as the walkers drew closer to them. "I wanted to come back. God Merle, I never stop thinking of you." She confessed. Merle grinned and pulled a gun out from behind his back and shot the heads of the nearest walkers. He grabbed her hand and they ran up to the prison. Joanna reached into her pocket and found the keys to the gate and opened it, "I'd hurry that sweet ass up honey." Merle stated as more walkers came out of the truck. _

_She unlocked it and the two slipped in. She grabbed Merle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her, colliding her back against the wall and her body with his. Joanna leaned up and pressed her lips firmly to Merle's, "I miss you so much." She whispered then kissed him again. _

_"Miss me or the sex?" He questioned then his lips moved to kiss her neck. She moaned and ran his hands into what little hair he had. "I miss you. I miss your stupid jokes, your racist comments, I miss sleeping beside you even though you take up the entire bed." She trailed her hair down to his crotch and rubbed, "I miss this a lot too." She beamed and he grinned, "I bet you do. My brother not good enough for ya?" He teased as he ran slipped up her skirt and began rubbing her center._

_"Not even close." She breathed and arched her back. "I don't think anyone could ever make me orgasm the way you make me." She stated as her hand worked at rubbing his growing erection. _

_"Damn right sweetheart." He laughed and moved to bend her over slightly. He reached down and undid his pants, pulling his cock out and placing it at Jo's sex. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear then slapped her ass firmly._

_"Always am." She responded and thrusted her hips backwards as he entered her. The two both moaned deeply and Jo reached up to attempt to grip the wall in front of her for support as he ruthlessly slammed against her. "Oh fuck…" She cursed and looked over her shoulder to see Merle with his head thrown back and groaning himself. _

There was a loud slam of a gate and Jo snapped away slightly covered in the thin layer of sweat and her hand in his pants. She looked over and saw Axel just standing their in disbelief of what he was seeing. She stood up quickly and marched over to him, "Breathe a word of this and I'll kill you." She threatened and walked away with red cheeks, she was deeply embarrassed.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie fashioned weapons out of the arms of the walker that lay dead in their cell. When a man and Merle came to get them they lunged at them and Maggie dug her sharpened bone into the neck of the one man while Glenn struggled against Merle's strength.

When the man fell he shot his run making the sound echo through all of Woodbury. A few buildings away Rick and the group heard the shots and headed out into the street. They stayed close to the buildings and tried to blend in with the others running around with weapons.

Maggie aimed her gun at Merle, "Let him go!" She shouted. Merle saw Martinez and a few men coming up behind her and he raised his arms. Then he swiped her gun with Martinez caught her attention. "Get up!" He ordered to Glenn who was laying on the ground.

Rick, Daryl and Oscar found their way down into the pits and took aim at anything that moved. As Rick peered around the corner he saw a few armed men walking around. They rounded the corner and heard muffled speaking going on.

"Glad we could catch up." Merle said as the two rested on their knees, holding each others hands. "I love you." Glenn whispered to Maggie and she burst out into tears, "I love you too." She cried before having a bag placed over her head.

Merle watched uncomfortably as he wondered how he would react in such a situation with Joanna. He never got to say goodbye to her before she died and he was about to take the life of two people he knew deep down had done nothing wrong. A bag was placed over Glenn's face and they were brought to their feet and marched out into another room.

Rick and Daryl brought out the smoke bombs and flash bangs and threw them into the room, then ran in and grabbed Maggie and Glenn. Daryl aimed his crossbow at a man hiding in the other room but the smoke wouldn't let him get a clear visual so they ran out.

As they ran through the street they rushed into the closest building they could find and Glenn dropped to the floor. Michonne left them and ran towards the Governor's building instead.

"How did this happen?" Rick questioned.

"This was Merle." Glenn answered and Daryl looked to him, shocked. "You saw him?" He asked him, "Face to face. He threw a walker at me." Glenn mentioned as Maggie threw a sweater on him.

"My brother is this governor?" He further questioned. Maggie shook her head, "No he's somebody else. Yer brother is his luetenant or somethin'." She explained frantically. "We need to get out of here." She added.

"Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn. Glenn rose to his feet and nodded, "Whoa, if Merle is here I need to see him!" Daryl shouted. "There is no time." Rick responded.

"But he's my brother! What...what if I talk to him?" He pleaded.

"Yer not thinkin' straight." Rick whispered, "Glenn can barely walk, we have to get back to the prison. I need you with me, okay?"

"Ok…" Daryl sighed. They ran out into the street and threw a couple more smoke grenades and fired out at armed soldiers of Woodbury. "You guys go ahead, I'm goin' to lay down some cover fire." Daryl offered.

"No, we stay together." Maggie shouted.

"It's too hairy. Go ahead, I'll be right behind." He returned and threw another smoke bomb into the street for cover. Oscar, Maggie and Glenn ran to a bus to hop the wall and Rick and Daryl fired on other men.

Oscar cried out as he was shot in the chest and Rick aimed his gun at the attacker and shot him in the face. "RICK!" Maggie shouted. "Maggie c'mon!" Glenn yelled at her. They ran to the bus and jumped over the wall, leaving Daryl behind to cover them.

Merle quickly walked into the Governor room and saw a bandage over his eye. He stood in his place and swallowed hard as he stared him down. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was attacked." He answered, knowing that Merle had lied about killing Michonne earlier.

"They made it over the wall. I will go after them in the morning." Merle stated. The Governor looked to Merle intensely, his eyes burning into his skin. He would still have his eye if Merle hadn't betrayed him and killed Michonne like he was asked to.

The group made it back to the car and waited for Daryl in the shelter of the darkness. Michonne stumbled up to them, bloody and staggering.

"Where the hell were you?" Rick asked, his gun raised to her. He removed her katana and lowered his gun, "Get what you came for?" He spat.

"I don't need to explain anything to you people." She said.

"Daryl is still in there. You need to get us back in." Maggie ordered. "I don't have to do anything. I brought you here to save them." She answered.

The citizens of Woodbury stood around the ring and shouted for answers from the Governor. He walked out into the ring and the crowd grew silent when they saw his bandaged eye.

"What can I say," He started, "Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you, I promised to keep you safe. I should tell you that we'll be ok, but I can't. 'Cause I'm afraid, one of those terrorists that want our town, is one of our own. Merle. He led them here, he let 'em in." He pointed in Merle's direction and the crowed shouted at him in disgust. The men removed all his weapons and Merle stood by himself then was pushed into the ring.

Another couple men brought a hooded man out into the ring and held him still. "This is one of the terrorists." The Governor shouted and removed the hood, revealing Merle to his brother Daryl. "Merle's own brother!" Phillip shouted again.

The two brother's looked at each other in shock. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other and Daryl had no idea he was even alive until only a few moments before their meeting face to face. Daryl looked over to Andrea who had a look of shock on her face as well. No one knew she was alive either after she was separated from the group after the invasion on the Greene farm.

"What should we do with them?" He asked.

"Kill them!" The crowd shouted.

As the two brother stared down each other they had no idea what help was lying around the corner. Merle gave a faint smile to his baby brother and Daryl returned the gesture before the crowd grew restless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: Long chapter. Only got a couple reviews on the last chapter which saddens me :(. Anywho, hope this is all good, probably have some spelling errors here and there. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: **She Isn't Real

Daryl and Merle continued to stare each other down as the crowd cheered for their deaths. It had been almost a year since Merle last saw his brother and was left to die on that Atlanta rooftop and he was still harboring some bitter feelings towards his little brother.

The Governor circled them while men, women and even children spat at them, "I asked you where yer loyalties lie. You said here, you lied...and let yer brother in." He directed towards Merle. "Fight, to the death. Winner goes free…" The Governor ordered and the brother looked sympathetically to each other.

"Let go Merle!" People shouted, "Yeah! Kick his ass Merle!" They cheered. He stood silent and looked to the ground. He couldn't do this to his brother, he already lost Joanna and he was not about to lose the only other person in this world he cared about. He quickly thought of a plan then raised his arm, "Ya'll know me! I'm gunna do, what I gotta do to prove…" He punched Daryl in the gut and he fell to the ground, "that my loyalty is to this town!" He shouted and kicked Daryl onto his back.

The two brothers began fighting each other on the ground while men brought in two walkers to attach to chains to make the fight more intense for the viewers. Daryl kicked his brother's legs and Merle crashed on top of him and punched him in the jaw. Daryl reached up and wrapped his hands around Merle's neck and squeezed, "You really think he's gunna let you go!?" He choked out as his brother's hands tightened around his neck.

"Just follow my lead little brother, we're gettin' outta here...right now." He let him go and the two raised to their feet and moved back to back, surrounded by walkers. Daryl kicked one away while Merle punched and shoved one to the ground. Next the two pushed the walkers into the crowd of spectators and they let out a scream.

Suddenly a bullet embedded itself into the head of one of the walkers and the crowd cried out and ducked for cover. Maggie sat behind a dumpster and fired out another shot into the chest of a woman. Rick quickly pulled the pin on a smoke bomb and flash grenade and threw it into the ring where Daryl and Merle stood on guard for each other. The crowd screamed in terror as the walkers were let go and the group shot out the light making it next to impossible to see.

"Merle, c'mon." Daryl called out for his brother and Merle followed quickly behind him. Rick flashed his flashlight to signal where they were and as Daryl ran past a man using his crossbow he snagged it from him and knocked him in the head, then Merle hit him unconscious.

The group ran along the perimeter of Woodbury with their guns raised, "They're all at the arena. We gotta go now." Merle explained.

"You ain't goin' anywhere with us!" Rick shouted. "You really wanna do this now?" Merle exasperated. He continued to bash and kick in the wall in between two busses, "Rick c'mon!" Daryl shouted to him. As the group exited the fence they saw Merle crouched over a walker, bashing its head in, "A little help would be nice!" He snapped at them, considering he was without a weapon.

Daryl and Maggie raised their weapons and fired into the heads of a few walkers, "We ain't got time for this, let's go." Merle ordered. Daryl followed quickly behind his brother while Rick and Maggie were more hesitant to do so but ultimately chose to. As they ran in the woods the sun began to rise.

Rick could see the car up ahead and ran faster knowing the confrontation that would come between Glenn and Merle. "Glenn!" He shouted. Glenn stood up and ran towards Rick's voice, followed by Michonne.

"Now we got a problem here, I need you to back off." Rick placed his hand over his gun and Glenn drew a gun when he saw Merle tagging along with them. "What the hell is he doing here!?" Glenn shouted, pointing his gun at Merle.

Merle moved behind his brother and backed up against a tree while Rick and his brother defended him from Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. "Get that thing outta my face!" Daryl shouted at Glenn and Merle let out a loud laugh, grinning at his brother, "You've gone native brother."

"Better than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!" He defended.

"Aw, yah well he is a charmer, I'll tell you that. Been puttin' the wood to yer girlfriend Andrea big time baby." He looked to Michonne then licked his lips suggestively.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked, confused.

"Yeah. Right next to the Governor." Daryl answered him. Everyone then lowered their weapons until Michonne raised her katana, "I told you to drop that!" Rick yelled, "You know Andrea?" He asked her.

She lowered her sword, "Yup she does," Merle answered for her, "Her and blondie spent all winter cuddlin' up in the forest, mmm mmm mmm. My Nubian Queen here had two pet walkers." He grinned.

"Shut up bro!" Daryl warned.

"Hey man. We found them, Andrea was in the woods close to dyin'." He explained. "Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked Michonne. She refused to answer, staying as still and silent as possible.

"So what you gunna do Sheriff?" Merle laughed. "Shut up!" Rick threatened and Merle only laughed once more, "Oh man look at this. Pathetic. All these guns with no bullets…"

"Shut up!" Daryl shouted again. "Shut up yerselves! You bunch of pussies!" He retorted before being knocked out by Rick.

"Asshole." He muttered as they walked to the road to get some piece of mind.

* * *

Back at the prison Carl had rescued a group that had stumbled into the prison to escape the walkers in the woods. Tyreese and his sister were joined by three hikers sometime after the breakout and had been traveling from Jacksonville, Florida.

As Hershel patched up one of the men Beth and Joanna walked out with Judith to heat a new bottle. Sasha and Tyreese rose from the table, "How old is the baby?" Sasha asked. Jo turned around and smiled, "Barely a week. But she's strong." She shook the bottle gently and tested it on her arm then handed it to Beth.

"We thought we'd never see a baby again." Sasha sighed, "You look good." She smiled to Joanna. Jo laughed lightly, "Oh, she's not mine." She answered then Sasha gawked at Beth, "She's not mine either." Beth stated.

"Mother didn't make it." Hershel called out and Beth walked back into the cell to sit and feed Judith. Joanna took a seat with Hershel. "Your group has been through the mill." Tyreese mumbled and looked to Hershel and Jo. The two nodded in response, "Haven't we all?" Hershel groaned and grabbed for his crutches.

"Sasha and I were livin' in our neighbors bunker under the shed until supplies ran out, then we started walking. That's when we met up with Allen and Ben." He told Jo. "Our camp was overrun, six or seven weeks ago." Sasha continued. "We appreciate you takin' care of us." Tyreese smiled then Hershel's eyes dropped to the floor, "I must be the first brother in history to break into prison." He laughed.

"I must be the first white boy to not want to leave." Axel chimed in and the group laughed. Hershel breathed in, "Tyreese," He began, "We have a much larger group, a close knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here." He hopped on his crutches back to the cells and Carl closed the gate behind him. Joanna remained in the room with Tyreese and the others and frowned.

"We wouldn't be a problem…" He whispered to Jo. She shrugged, "It's not up to me. I'm just here as a guest right now too." She explained. Sasha wiped a tear from his face and sat back down. There was no way they could go back out and survive again running from house to house. They had to find a way to let the leader decide to let them stay.

* * *

"It's not goin' to work." Rick sighed. "It's gotta." Daryl spoke up.

"It stir up too much friction." Rick mentioned.

"Look, the Governor is probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows him and knows how he thinks. We need the muscle." Daryl defended.

"He held a gun to our heads. Do you really want him sleeping in the same cellblock as Carol, Beth and Jo?" Glenn harshly spoke.

"He's not a rapist." Daryl argued. "Look we ain't buddies anymore, not after last night. Yer gunna cut Merle loose then bring home the last samurai with us?" He motioned to Michonne.

"She's not comin' with us." Rick grumbled. Maggie shrugged, "She's in no state to be on her own. She did lead you's to us too."

Rick rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "She ditched us, she's too unpredictable."

"Merle...Merle's blood." Daryl piped up. "No, Merle is _your_ blood." Glenn sneered, "My blood and my family is standing right here and is back at the prison."

"He's not part of this family." Rick stated once more.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at everyone then shook his head, "Fine, we'll fend for ourselves."

"That's not what were saying." Glenn said.

"No Merle, no me. It was always Merle and I before all this."

"Don't." Maggie pleaded.

"What do you want us to tell Carol? You can't just leave like this!" Glenn shouted.

He paused for a moment, "She'll understand." He began walking towards his brother, "Say goodbye to yer pop for me." He said to Maggie as he passed her.

"Hey, there has gotta be another way…" Rick begged. Daryl shook his head, "Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once. No him, no me...that's all I can say."

Rick stood in disbelief, Daryl was leaving them to be with his brother. A war had been started and his strongest man was now going and he could do nothing to stop it from happening. "Take care of little asskicker, Carl… he's a tough kid." Daryl finished and turned his back on the group and headed towards his brother.

"C'mon bro." Merle smiled to his brother and wrapped his arm around his back and patted him. "Looks like it's just us again huh." He laughed. Rick watched as the two disappeared into the thick brush of the woods.

They packed up the rest of the car and headed back to the prison without Oscar and Daryl. When Carl and Carol opened the gate Carol searched the car for Daryl, "Where is he?" She asked Rick, her eyes widened with fear.

"He left...with Merle." He explained. Carol felt her legs weaken and Rick moved to support her as she silently cried. The sun was beginning to go down, they moved inside and Rick walked quickly past Tyreese and his group. He walked straight to Judith and picked her up in his arms and cuddled her. His mind grew foggy and the cries turned to echos in his mind and he thrusted the baby back into Beth's arms.

He sat alone for most of the day then Hershel approached him and asked him to speak with Tyreese and the others regarding staying with them in the prison. Rick marched out into the waiting room and Tyreese stood up awaiting their answer.

"I'm Tyreese." He greeted, "This is Sasha, Allen and Ben."

"How did you get in?" Rick pressed.

"Wall's down on the administration building." He answered.

"It's overrun with walkers, how did you make it here?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the tombs." Carl explained.

"You brought them here?" He snapped at his son.

"He had to." Joanna defended.

"Look, we'll help out. We'll get our our food and supplies and stay out of your hair. We'll earn our keep. Please don't send us back out there. If there is a problem with another group we'll help with that too." He offered.

Rick thought for a moment then hung his head, "No." He muttered.

"Please." Sasha begged.

"You let me stay." Joanna whispered to Rick. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "No…" He said again.

"Let's talk about this." Hershel sighed.

"No." Rick repeated. "I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you will be responsible." Tyreese warned. Rick turned around to face his family then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose from stress. He smiled faintly then looked up to see Lori standing in front of the window in a long white gown.

"No…" He whispered then began to shake, "No, no, no, no… why are you here. What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"I can't help you, get out!" He shouted. "You don't belong here, get out! Why are you still here!" He yelled at Lori and began to cry. He then turned and she was gone. Joanna stood beside him and rested her hands on his shoulders, "Rick, come sit down." She ushered him over to a chair and he pulled her into a hug.

"What's going on?" She whispered. "I...I can't say." He whispered back and remained holding onto her while the others walked back into the cellblock to think about what was going on in Rick's mind.

* * *

The next morning Rick walked out onto walkway and stared out into the prison yard. He lifted his binoculars and focused in on Michonne emerging from the bus then to the plots they had for their dead. Once again Lori dressed in white stood before her grave and Rick closed his eyes tightly, then opened them, still seeing her there. He grabbed his gun and walked to the plots staring at his wife's ghost.

When he got to the plots she disappeared and he frantically looked for her. He turned to the guard tower where the hole in the fence was when they first entered the prison. He ran to the gates and out into the open while Michonne locked up behind him. He saw her standing on a small bridge and he approached her slowly, his heart racing.

She held her hand out to touch his face and he sighed to her touch. Michonne watched as he stood all by himself in the middle of the red zone, worried for his mental health.

* * *

Merle was taking a piss onto a tree while Daryl stood watch. The two had been hiding for the night and now were walking around the woods once again, "Patience little brother. Sooner or later a critter will scurry across for food." Merle spoke then zipped his pants back up and walked up to his brother.

"We'd have better luck with those houses we saw." Daryl groaned.

"You really wanna get back to that prison don't cha?" Merle laughed. Daryl leaned back onto a tree, "Had shelter, food, a pot to piss in. Ain't a bad idea." He stated.

"For you maybe. Ain't gunna be no damn party for me."

"We'd get used to each other."

"C'mon, let's go hook some fish." Merle patted his brother on the back and the two walked towards the creek. "You hear that?" Daryl stopped his brother and remained quiet. Merle laughed, "Wild animals gettin' wild."

"It's a baby." Daryl corrected him and looked around for it. "Oh come on why don't you piss in my ear and tell me it's rainin' too." Merle joked then followed his brother who was running to the creek. When they reached water they saw a family on a bridge fighting off a small herd of walkers.

"I ain't wastin' my bullets on a bunch of people who haven't fed me or played with my piece. That's my policy, you best adopt it brother." Merle shouted after Daryl who was running up to the bridge. He groaned and started up after him as the shooting continued and the baby cries grew louder.

Daryl fired a bolt into the head of one walker then aimed at another and fired. Merle walked slowly onto the bridge and watched his brother fight them off. He smashed his crossbow into the head of another then slammed the back hatch over one trying to crawl in after the mother and baby.

"I got cha covered." Merle shouted and fired his gun into the head of another walker. Daryl kicked the last one standing off the bridge then watched his brother loot through the Spanish family's car.

"Let 'em go." Daryl warned.

"Least they can do is give us a burrito or somethin'." He joked. Daryl held his crossbow up to Merle, "Get out of the car." He threatened. Merle pushed the crossbow out of his face and smacked his brother upside the head.

The two walked through the woods arguing about the past and about their childhood as well. "Is that why I lost my hand!?" Merle shouted to his brother.

"You lost yer hand because yer a simple minded asshole!" He returned and the two began to punch each other. Merle pushed his brother to his knees and the back of his shirt ripped revealing a bunch of scars. Merle backed away in shock as Daryl hurried to cover up the wounds with his backpack.

"I...I didn't know he was…" Merle stumbled over his words.

"Yeah you did." Daryl coughed, "He did the same to you. That's why you left first." He rose to his feet and started to walk away from Merle.

"I had to man. I would have killed him otherwise. Where you goin'?" He shouted after him.

"Back where I belong." He answered.

"I can't go with you." Merle choked out, his face saddened, "I tried to kill that black bitch, damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He Korean." Daryl corrected him.

"Whatever!" He shouted, his face looked contorted as it looked like he was fighting back from crying. He couldn't have his brother walk out on him and leave him to be alone, not after losing Jo.

"I may be the one that's walkin' away, but yer the one that's leavin' again." Daryl stated before heading off. Merle scoffed and ran after his brother, "Hold up!" He shouted after him.

* * *

The group was strained as Glenn was filled with rage and suiting up in armor to go after the Governor. Hershel followed him outside and pleaded for him to stay but Glenn ignored him and got into the truck and drove away quickly.

Rick was still out roaming the woods, covered in sweat and mud when Hershel caught sight of him. Joanna opened the gate for him and waited with Carl, together the two watched Hershel make his way slowly though the field to where Rick was standing.

"Rick!" Hershel called to him. Rick approached the fence with a look of defeat written all over his face, "You know I wouldn't have came down here if it wasn't important. When are you comin' back? Glenn is on a war path, smart as he is he can't fill yer boots." He begged for an answer.

"If yer so worried, you leave." Rick huffed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I got...stuff...stuff out here." He lied.

"Anything I can help you with?" Hershel sighed, hoping Rick would open up to him. "I saw someone." Rick started, "Lori. I saw Lori, I am seeing Lori." He sighed, "I know it's not really her, but there has to be a reason for it."

"Was it her on the phone?" Hershel asked.

"Shane too, in the town." He added.

"Rick. C'mon in, you need rest." Hershel pleaded, "It's not safe out here."

"I can't" Rick mumbled and turned to walk away.

"What do you think is going on?" Carl asked Joanna. She shrugged, "He's under a lot of stress." She sighed, "I get where he is at."

Suddenly a shot fired and hit Axel in the head, Carol dropped to the ground and hid behind his body. The Governor was open firing on the group. Hershel ducked into the tall grass and Joanna gathered Beth and Carl and took them behind a wall to hide.

Jo raised her gun and fired at the man on the watch tower but missed. "Stay back guys." She ordered to the children. Maggie ran outside with more rifles and tossed one to Beth. Joanna aimed again and shot the guard on the watch tower down, "CAROL COME ON!" She shouted and Carol ran to them behind the wall.

"You ok?" She asked Carol who nodded and grabbed a gun. The gunfire went silent as they heard a loud truck approaching. It sped up and smashed through the first and second barrier, stalling in the field where Hershel was hiding. It's back hatch opened and several walkers poured out of the back hatch.

Joanna froze, it was like in her dream. The field, the walkers, all that was missing was Merle. She ran to the gate and ordered Maggie to close it behind her. She loaded her weapon and ran out behind the bus with Michonne. The two fired at walkers approaching them and Joanna booked it as fast as she could towards Hershel, shooting down walkers as she ran.

Michonne covered her and Rick was stuck outside the prison struggling for assistance as he gun was running out of ammo. Joanna made it to Hershel and when Glenn pulled the truck around she pushed Hershel and Michonne in and took a look back for Rick. In the heat of the moment she swore she saw Daryl and Merle helping him but before she could check Michonne violently pulled her in and they drove back to the prison. The firing stopped and the Governor and his goons sped away in the truck.

When they got inside Joanna was covered in blood and rooted around her bag to find a change of clothes her mind racing as she wondered if she actually saw Merle or her mind was just playing tricks on her. She pulled on a pair of shorts and an old baggy shirt that must have been Merle's judging by it's size.

Rick, Daryl and Merle ran up to the gate and Glenn and Maggie opened it quickly for them, then they rushed inside to make sure everyone was accounted for and safe. Carol smiled in relief when she saw Daryl walk in behind Rick, "Thank God." She sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Judith is okay, she just eating…" Joanna informed everyone as she walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Merle standing beside Daryl. She didn't know what to say or do all she could do was just stare into his blue eyes as they looked at her like she was a ghost.

Merle breathing became sporadic as he struggled to process that Joanna was alive and standing right in front of him unharmed. The group look back and forth from Merle to Joanna and finally made the connection that they must have known each other at some point.

"No…" He whispered and backed up slowly, "He told me you were dead." He mumbled, barely audible. "Yer suppose to be dead!" He shouted at her. Joanna stood confused and then took a step towards him, "What are you talking about?" She asked."Phillip told me that they found you dead, they buried you." He explained and then reached his hand out to her. She touched his hand and he sighed, feeling like he was melting into her, "This is real Merle." She whispered and moved closer to him.

"Then I'm dreamin'." He groaned, trying to find a logical answer for her standing before him. "You're awake...and I'm right here Merle, I'm standing right here." She attempted to soothe him as it looked like panic was taking over his body and mind.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, he put two and two together and figured out that Joanna's lover must have been his brother and it was beginning to eat away at him. She lied to him when she knew full well they were brothers. He wanted to shout at her and expose their affair to him but this was not the time to do it. Not to mention he had never seen his brother so shaken up before he was beginning to enjoy the sight of him squirming.

"Jesus Christ Jo!" He breathed out and pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. He missed her so much and wasn't planning on letting her go anyone on her own for a very long time. He was going to make sure she was always attached to his side.

She wrapped her arms around him and felt tears escaping from her eyes as she finally had his strong arms around her again. The group stood awkwardly, confused on this sudden show of emotion from Merle Dixon. As far as they were concern no one would ever love this man but someone they thought was such a sweet girl was and they couldn't figure out why.

"I missed you." She whispered into his ear so only he could hear. He squeezed her tightly and she knew he was saying he missed her too. They stood together for what seemed like hours before pulling away and turning to see the confused faces of the group.

"I think we have some explainin' to do honey." Merle uttered to Jo and Carol's eyes widened at the pet name 'honey' used on Jo.

"Gross." Glenn muttered, then Merle flipped him off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: Wow! Thanks so much everyone for the reviews and the follows! I am not over 100 followers and have close to 100 reviews! This is just going to be a short chapter with yummy yummy Merle smut. Ohhhh lorrrrd I've been waitin' for this!**

**Chapter Seventeen: **I Mean What I Say

"Let me get this straight," Rick sat down on a bench then looked back to Merle and Joanna standing side by side, "Merle is yer _boyfriend_?" He asked Joanna. She blushed then looked to her feet. "Let's not get terms of endearment involved here…" Merle grumbled, "Jo and I are just _very _good friends." He clarified.

"You called her honey." Maggie stated.

Merle shrugged, "I call her a lot of name. Just like how I used to call Andrea sugertits." Jo felt her heart sink in her chest and she shuffled a bit away from him. Hershel looked at her and frowned, knowing full well how she felt for Merle. She looked up and her eyes connected with Daryl's and he gave her a small smile. He knew his brother a lot better than Joanna did and he wished he could tell her not to take it to heart.

"Ain't that right sweetheart?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to his side and kissing the side of her head. She nodded slowly, "I should check on Judith." She whispered then pulled out of Merle's grip. Merle watched as she walked away, his stomach turned. "_Why you gotta be an asshole Merle." _He scolded himself.

Hershel followed after Jo, "Slow down a bit Jo, an ol' man like me can't keep up with yer young legs." He chuckled softly and Jo turned around to face him, her eyes red from fighting back tears.

"You love him don't ya?" He reached out and held her hand. Jo began to shake lightly and then let go of her tears, "I...I don't know…" She sobbed. In the other room everyone turned their attention towards the crying from the cellblock. Merle felt like punching himself in the face for making Jo feel like a piece of garbage to him.

"Can you imagine yer life without him dear?" He whispered trying to shush her. She shook her head, "I don't even know what I did with my life before I met him." She answered and wiped her tears away. Hershel pulled her into a hug, "You remind me a lot of my daughters. I won't tell you he ain't worth yer time because I don't know him too well but I saw how much yer eyes shined when ya saw him. That's love Jo." He calmed her and she pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered as she saw the rest of the group walking to the cellblock, except for Merle. Rick took her aside, "You didn't have anything to do with Maggie and Glenn's kidnapping to Woodbury did you?" He asked sternly. Jo's eyes widened at the accusation, "Of course not." She assured. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached down and squeezed her hand, "Good." He smiled.

"Hey Officer Friendly!" Merle shouted, "Keep yer hands off my woman!" He warned. Jo huffed and Rick noted her frustration, "Thought you said yer just friends…?" He called back to him, "Maybe Jo and I are going to be friends too." He teased, causing Merle to go red in the face with anger. Rick chuckled and let go of her hand, "Rick," Jo whispered and he looked back to her, "Please try and get some sleep. For Judith and for Carl." She begged. He nodded and then smiled at her once more before walking over to a cell and laid down to relax.

Hershel walked into Merle's small cell and leaned on his crutches. "How'd ya lose it?" Merle asked, gesturing to his leg. "Was bit." He answered.

"Hack it off yerself?" Merle questioned. Hershel shook his head, "Rick did, I would have died if he didn't." He explained. Merle chuckled, "Well ain't that nice of him." He mumbled.

"Can't put a price on givin' someone more time with their loved ones." Hershel said, seeing Merle stare at Joanna as she walked past. "Can't put a price on anythin' anymore." He sighed. Hershel took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Bible.

"If yer right hand offends you, you cut it off and cast it from you." He quoted to Merle, "For it's better that you lose one of yer members than that yer whole body go into hell." He versed back to Hershel, "Woodbury had a damn fine library, one of the only things I miss about there."

Jo walked passed the cell again and into the cellblock to check on Judith, "Have you read the Ecclesiastes 4:9-12?" Hershel asked and Merle gave a small side smirk, "Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor. For if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift him up…." Merle recalled from memory. "Where are you going here pappy?" He asked.

"There is more to that scripture." Hershel sighed, "If two lie down together they keep warm, but how can one be warm alone?" He added. Then prepared himself to walk away from Merle's cell, "She loves you Merle, n' I think you love her too. You should tell her. Before it's too late and she won't be there to lift you up or keep you warm." He clarified then turned and left Merle to himself.

Merle sat quietly in his cell and felt his head throbbing from stress. He stood up quickly and walked over to the gate and looked at Joanna sitting close by, "Pssst…" He whispered to her, grabbing her attention. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Merle begged, praying she would agree.

Joanna rolled her eyes and stood, leaving the cellblock she walked with Merle outside and up into one of the guard towers. "What now that were alone you won't treat me like your love slave?" She spat the second he closed the door behind them. "Hold on Jo, let me explain." He held his arms up in surrender. "No! No more fucking explinations!" She shouted. "I'm tired of playing hot and cold with you Dixon! I don't want to spend whatever time I have left in this damn world wondering if I mean something to the person I love!" She yelled in both a mixture of anger and sadness.

Merle knew he wasn't going to be able to say anything to her without her interrupting him so he charged forward and pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard. She pushed him away, "Fuck off! I'm not doing this anymore." He moved back in front of her and kissed her again, "I care too much about you to let you walk away." He mumbled in her ear.

She tried to pushed him away again but he pushed the full weight of his body against her, "Bullshit." She called out. He kissed her again, "I...I don't know how to show it to you that you would believe me." He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, "Tell me what I can do." He begged.

"Say it." She pressed and stared into his eyes. She could tell how uncomfortable he was and how he was clearly struggling to tell her how he felt about her. "I...I like you…" Merle choked out and Jo raised and eyebrow to him and tried to push away again, "Wait...just give me a damn minute woman!" He snapped. He thought back to when they first met and the months they spent together at Woodbury. His mind then reminded him of how miserable he was for only a little over a week when he thought she was dead and realized he wouldn't want the rest of his life to be that way. He kissed her and raised his hand to caress her cheek, "I love you Jo." He mumbled quietly to her.

She smiled and kissed him back, "You better mean it Dixon." Joanna laughed then lifted her shirt over her head then pushed him back to a chair bolted on the floor. "Stealin' my clothes are ya?" He laughed, motioning to the shirt she was wearing. She grinned and straddled him when he sat down on the chair, then took off his shirt, "Might take this one too." She joked.

Merle wrapped his arms around her waist and began to grind his hips against her. Jo let out a low moan and dug her nails into his shoulders causing him to wince. "Damn girl yer gunna draw blood!" He shouted. He growled in his throat when she reached down and unfastened his belt and reached into his pants, feeling his erection. "I've been dreaming about seeing you again." She grinned and Merle pushed her up gently and pulled her shorts and panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and tugged Merle's jeans down slightly and moved to straddle him again.

"Well I'm the real deal now babe." He slapped his hand to her backside and she cried out. Jo reached behind and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. He moved his left hand up and squeezed one of her breasts the kissed her, "Fuck I missed this body!" He cursed, smiling against her skin. Jo slid down onto the floor in front of him and smiled playfully at him, "I've been craving yours." She purred then leaned forward, licking the tip of his stiffened cock. Merle hissed, reaching down and fisting some of her hair.

Joanna smiled to herself and then took most of his prick into her mouth. He groaned and lifted his hips slightly off the chair to encourage Jo to put more of him in her mouth. "God damn honey." He mumbled and looked down to see her head bobbing up and down his shaft. "Fuck," he hissed as she took his length into her mouth, "Get the hell up here and ride me girl." He ordered and Joanna rose from her knees and straddled him again.

Merle gripped her hip and lowered her down onto him, the two moaned in satisfaction and Joanna buried her face in the crook of his neck and began whimpering his name as she rode him. Merle groaned as she picked up the pace atop of him and he pulled back her hair, exposing her neck to him to nip at.

"I'm so close Merle…" She cried out and circled her hip on him, making him pull harder on her hair. "You going to come Merle?" She moaned and felt Merle twitch then pulled her tightly against him as he came inside of her. Joanna felt herself tighten around him then screamed his name. The two held onto each other trying to catch their breathes, "Fuck I missed you." Joanna laughed and panted against his skin.

Merle chuckled and gave a light smack to her ass, "I almost forgot how unbelievable you are at fuckin'." Joanna rose off of me and gathered her clothes off the floor, Merle tilted his head and examined her naked body bending over and slipping into her shorts. "I did mean it by the way." He grumbled as he pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt.

Joanna put her bra back on and grabbed both Merle's and her shirt off the floor and tossed him his. "Mean what?" She curiously asked and slipped into the large shirt. Merle quickly put his own on and grabbed her hand, "I love you. Feels weird as hell to say it considerin' my ol' lifestyle but damn Jo I mean it. I don't want to share you with anyone."

Jo felt a sting of guilt rush through her, she still hadn't told him about her encounter with Daryl a week back and was nervous of his reaction to it all. She knew his temper and was dreading the day it would slip out and he would leave her. But for now she had him back and that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: **Wow! Over 100 followers and almost 100 reviews! I feel great about this story! So excited to keep writing in, I will be having pure smut chapters here and there to fill in time for each episode the airs. This one will deal with the second half of "I ain't a Judas" and will more than likely finish with smmmmuuuuuuuuut!

**Chapter Eighteen: **Negative

Merle and Jo began walking back towards the prison, joking with each other as they passed Daryl standing guard at the gate. "Hey there baby bro!" Merle called out and headed towards him. _"Oh fuck…"_ Jo groaned in her head.

"Heard you were the one that rescued Jo. Thanks man, hope ya'll have been treatin' her good." Merle leaned against the wall and stared down his brother. Daryl avoided his gaze, "Everyone has been nice, Rick had his moments but he's cool now." He explained, noticing Jo breathe a sigh of relief. He felt his stomach turn standing so close to the one woman he trusted in these times, the one that quite literally fucked him over. Jo began to shake lightly from the guilt rushing through her, "I'm going to go inside, check on Judith." She turned quickly and rushed into the prison, praying to God Daryl would keep their little affair a secret from Merle.

"Never thought the day would come my bro would have a girlfriend." Daryl scoffed and Merle smirked, "Guess the apocalypse changes everythin'." He reasoned then looked out into the field, "We've been together ever since Atlanta and have become somewhat inseparable since." He continued. Daryl rolled his eyes, he wanted to confess badly to him about his one night stand with her but knew it wasn't his place to tell but rather Joanna's.

"Even in Woodbury? You never messed 'round on her?" Daryl questioned curiously. Merle shook his head, "Nope, never needed to. Girl wanted it 24/7 after the first time we got together." He explained. Daryl looked to his brother in shock then huffed, "Really now?" He laughed and Merle joined him seconds later in laughter, "Yeah, we had some fast n' furious lovin' one day and then every damn day after that. Had sort of a reputation at Woodbury fer fuckin' all the time." He added and Daryl felt a sting of jealously rush through him, Merle was a total asshole before the outbreak and he gets rewarded with a woman like Joanna during the apocalypse, it just wasn't fair.

"I take it then you have told her 'bout yer past?" Daryl asked and Merle shifted and remained quiet for a minute or two. "Not necessarily…" He started and he watched his brother shake his head, "I don't think she needs to know." He shrugged. "Merle, if she was hidin' somethin' from you, would you want to know?" Daryl reasoned with him. "Depends on what it is...and when it is…" Merle responded.

"Say she slept with someone in Woodbury and hasn't told you yet. Would you want to know?" Daryl questioned and Merle faced him, looking defensive, "Why has she said somethin'?" He shouted.

Daryl raised his hands in surrender to his brother, "No, I'm jus' sayin' as an example…" He lied. "I don't care if she was a damn prostitute before I met her," Merle began, "I only care 'bout after."

"But you guys never were official until like an hour ago…" Daryl said, trying to find a way to test the waters with Merle. If he could feel out whether he would be angry about the affair or let it simmer into nothing he would consider informing Joanna to tell him or not. "Her and I had a sorta unspoken agreement. She knew I didn't want to ever share her." He revealed to Daryl. "For Christ's sake some people thought we were secretly married or somthin'." He laughed.

It was official, the affair was to be a secret if he wanted to save his own ass and avoid having Merle kill Joanna in her sleep. Daryl looked back to the prison, "We should head back inside, plan on how to fight Woodbury's army."

Merle nodded and together the brother's walked back into the prison. Joanna was sitting in the waiting room with Judith, playing with her as the baby smiled up at her, "Aren't you just a little ham…" Jo laughed and cuddled her closer. Merle gave her a warm smile, "Makes you wish all those negatives were positive don't it?" He chuckled and stole a peek at the baby before Rick told him to back off.

"Negative to positive?" Carl asked, clearly confused on what he meant. "Yer too young to understand boy, maybe when yer older." Merle laughed again and shook his head while Jo gave him a stern look to talk to further on the subject. When Carl and Beth left the room, Merle spoke up again, "Seein' on how Jo and I were always _together_," He said suggestively, "One can only imagine all the time we had some scares." He finished and Jo buried his face into Judith's blanket, deeply embarrassed.

"Scares? Like pregnancy scares?" Carol asked and Merle nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear. The group looked at her in disbelief, especially Daryl and Rick who were more baffled then anyone else. She handed the baby over to Carol and sighed, "Yes, we had a few scares." Jo confirmed and Merle interrupted, "Few? Damn Jo every month we thought I got ya knocked up!" He howled.

"Okay, let's stop." She glared at Merle who still was beaming like a small child, nothing puts a claim on a woman then telling all the potentials that she had to take a pregnancy test every month for almost a year. "Now, now Jo, don't cha want to have a lil' Dixon with ol' Merle?" He sat behind her and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach, "Can't imagine you fat though." He chuckled.

"How sensitive of you." She rolled her eyes and peeled his hand off her stomach, "Good thing I don't care about charm." She sighed, rising to her feet and walking a bit away from him.

Carl rushed down the stairs to meet his father, "Dad. It's Andrea, she's heading towards the gate...with a walker…" He informed them. Daryl, Glenn and Merle all picked up a gun and headed outside, readying themselves for any ambush attack from the Governor.

Merle opened the gate for her and Rick pulled her to the fence, patting her down for any concealed weapons. "Why are you here!?" He shouted, "Boyfriend abandon you?" He spat. Her eyes widened as he spoke so rudely to her, "I'm here to talk. If you don't want to then get me a walker and I'll head back right now." She snapped back at him. Rick grabbed her arm and dragged her into the prison where the rest of the group waited.

Merle moved beside Jo and Andrea looked at the dwindled number of the group. "Where is Shane?...Lori…?" She whispered and the group stayed silent. She felt tears run down her face, "Don't go to war Rick, it's suicide." She pleaded.

"He started this all, he fired on us." Rick stated and Andrea rolled her eyes, "They fired because you shot at us!" She yelled, "Because yer men kidnapped Glenn and Maggie!" Rick shouted back at her. "Actually Merle did." Glenn added and Jo looked up at him with rage and backed away.

"You did that to him?" She pointed to Glenn who was still healing from Merle's assault on him days earlier. "I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of darlin'...before and after." He sighed, not trying to fight to bring her close again. He knew when she needed her distance from him and he knew the anger that she unleashed when they argued. "Unbelievable." She muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You guys have lost so much already. Look at you's, you're living in a damn prison. There is no room at Woodbury for all of us but you need to talk with Phillip, stop this madness now before you lose everything." She begged. Rick shook his head at her, "No, I won't lower our guard and have him come in here and slaughter us. Did you see what he did yesterday?" He asked, pointing towards the door that led outside. "He unloaded a truck of walkers on Hershel who was unarmed in the field. He almost killed Carol!" His voice began to raise again as anger surged through him. "End of discussion. If you want to be with us, you need to kill him for us or this goes to war." Rick finished then walked away to the perch to overlook the tree line outside.

Andrea walked into the cellblock to see Judith, Carol explained to her why Shane was murdered by Rick then turned absolute serious, "You need to give him the night of his life," She started, "Then, when his guard is down...you slit his throat." Andrea stood puzzled on where this sudden badass attitude in Carol came from, "I can't." She whispered.

"You can. And you will. For us." Carol stated matter of factly. Andrea nodded and looked down to Michonne who motioned for her to follow her outside for a chat. Andrea walked past Merle and Jo and gave a faint smile to the two.

"Do you know her?" Jo questioned, "She was part of the Atlanta group. I found her in the woods with Michonne and took her in to Woodbury. I uh, talked 'bout you to her sometimes." He rubbed the top of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"I only hurt Glenn and Maggie because I was followin' orders…" He mumbled, catching Joanna's attention once more, "Haven't you don't sumthin' yer not proud of?" He asked and Jo's mind flashed to her and Daryl moaning on the floor of the daycare. "I...I guess…" She uttered.

Merle looked her up and down then grinned, "I know we just had our moment an' all but how 'bout we go have some more fun?" He suggested and Joanna shook her head at him, humored. "You horny old bastard." She joked, motioning for him to follow her. Merle stood up and grabbed her hand firmly, "Uh uh girl, I know where…" He smirked and led her outside, seeing Michonne and Andrea having a stare down after a long fight.

"S'cuse me ladies." Merle laughed and the two women walked in separate directions into the prison. "Now we got sum privacy." He smiled deviously at her then pressed her against the wall in between two walls of the prison. His hand moved down to unbutton her shorts and her hands began to fumble to unfasten his belt. "How many more times are we going to do it today?" Jo joked, kissing him hard.

"I'm jus' makin' up for the week we went without it." He answered, moving his lips down to her collarbone and biting gently down on the flesh. She groaned and lifted her leg up to his waist and he gripped the soft skin and began to grind himself against her. "Well then we should get started, it's going to take a long time to catch up." She stated, lifting her shirt above her head and tossing to to the ground.

Merle looked around and saw a large crate in the ally and ushered her over to it, his pants straining from his erection. He bent her over the crate and pulled her pants down, as he helped her step out of them he kissed back up the backs of her legs as he returned to stand behind her. He unbuttoned his pants then ran his hand over her exposed sex, "So damn perfect." He moaned, gripping his erection. "Oh just shut up and fuck me." Jo's laugh quickly turned into a sharp hiss then a low moan when she felt Merle shove himself inside of her roughly.

Jo gripped onto the edge of the crate while Merle continued his relentless thrusts, her hips slamming against the box, forming bruises that would later show in the next day or so. "Oh fuck!" She cried out as he picked up the pace. Merle grinned and slid his hand into her hair and pulled back roughly, "Is this too rough for you princess?" He whispered into her ear.

Jo smiled to herself, "Not...rough...enough." She stated in between his thrusts. Merle withdrew himself from her and admired her naked body writhing for more, "You are such an asshole!" She complained then rose from the box. Merle moved to lean against the wall and stroked himself as she stood their panting before him, her hips red from grinding against the crate.

"C'mere." He called for her and she pressed her back against his chest and rubbed her ass against his crotch, "Please?" She purred in his ear as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Merle guided himself back in her then locked his arms around hers, keeping her standing in front as he hammered into her warm, inviting center.

Merle continued to nip at her shoulder, neck and jawline while he felt Joanna gradually tightening around him. She continually moaned his name until she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer, Merle grunted and finished inside her then let go of her arms and she lost her balance and fell forward onto the ground.

He let out a light chuckle then did his pants back up, reaching his hand down to help her up. Jo laughed, "Fucked me so good my legs don't work." She joked and Merle beamed like he just won a medal for "Best Fuck Ever". He gathered her shirt off the ground and tossed it to her.

He crouched down and helped her step into her underwear and shorts then pulled them up her pale, long legs. Then kissed her softly, "I guess I should give you a bit of a break then huh?" He spoke gently then Joanna kissed him back, "Nah, just give me an hour and I'll be okay." Her legs wobbled slightly as they walked back into the prison and Merle fought back from howling at her ridiculous posture. "Let's just give my hips a break next time." She winced and rubbed her hipbones.

Andrea was already in a car and ready to leave when Merle grabbed a gun and ran over to the gate to let her out. The group watched as she left in hopes she would end it all tonight and murder The Governor in his sleep for what he's done to the prison group. Jo stood beside Daryl and continued to rub her hips, catching Daryl's attention, "What's go you so sore?" He asked.

Jo bit her lip and blushed then Daryl slowly nodded, "Nevermind," He chuckled, "I don't wanna know." Jo joined him in laughter then smiled at Merle when he walked back over to them and gave her a wink. He estatically wrapped his arm around her and picked her up off the ground, "Let's go rest for a bit, I think we both need it." He howled then placed her back on the ground, pulling her by the arm gently back inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: Hello, hello! Well, _almost_ 100 reviews. I would reallllly love 100 reviews by chapter 20 would make everything in my life just swell. I am so scared they're going to kill off Merle and if that happens I swear to God I will riot. Shortened the plot of "Clear" episode.**

**gardeniax: I don't plan on doing a pregnancy drama just because there was already Lori/Shane/Rick. But there is an interesting story behind the pregnancy tests that will be explained in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: **We Don't Save Anybody Anymore

Joanna and Merle laid beside each other on the small prison bed, he arm lazily draped over her as he snored loudly behind her. She sighed to herself, ever since Merle came to the prison the guilt of Daryl and her together was eating at her mind and the more Merle was comfortable sharing feelings with her it only made it that much worse.

Rick walked out into the waiting room and began gathering weapons in a bag, he looked over to Jo and they both smiled. She carefully slipped out from under Merle's arm and tip-toed over to Rick.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly. Rick zipped the bag shut, "Can't tell, are you wantin' to come for a ride?" He offered. Jo glanced back to Merle, passed out as always after sex then back to Rick, "Sure."

Carl and Michonne joined them at the car and whatever weapons they had were shoved into the trunk. Jo sat in the front with Rick and Michonne and Carl sat quietly in the back. As they got further away from the prison a smile grew on Jo's face.

"Everything looks so beautiful. You would never guess the worlds gone to shit." She mumbled. "I sometimes forget…" Carl added and Jo turned around in her seat to smile at the boy then looked ahead on the road, "Is...is that a hiker?" She spoke, baffled by the man traveling solo.

Rick didn't hesitate and zoomed past the man, "We don't stop for anybody. Not after what happened." He explained and the group in the car fell silent. As awful as it seemed to leave another human being in need this was now a dog-eat-dog world and trust was something difficult to come across in the most innocent looking people.

They soon found themselves in the middle of a car wreck. Blood and metal scattered across the road and grass. Carl looked out Michonne's window to see a walker pinned under the side of a truck and felt the urge to roll down the window to put it out of it's misery but his father slowly weaved through the wreck instead. The car dipped into a mud puddle and the wheels spun violently, they were stuck.

Walkers quickly surrounded the car and pounded on the windows, the company kept calm and Joanna reached over Rick and grabbed a small handgun out of the side door then leaned back, rolling her window down a tiny crack. Rick did the same and turned back to his son and Michonne, "Cover yer ears." He ordered and the two complied. Rick and Joanna pointed the tips of their guns out the window and fired several times into the head of the walkers, clearing their path to get unstuck.

* * *

Merle shifted in the bed then felt around for Joanna, when she was missing he snapped up and looked around the room for her, then outside. He saw Carol keeping watch by the gate and walked up behind her, "Hey Carol," He started and she turned to face him, somewhat annoyed by the sound of his voice, "You know where Jo's run off to?" He asked as politely as he could.

"She left with Rick." She answered bluntly then turned back to the field. Merle stood with a thousand thoughts running through his head, "_What the hell is she doin' with that asshole…" _He groaned in his mind. He turned to walk back into the prison and whistled for his brother to come talk to him. Daryl trudged over to his brother, "What's up?" He asked, seeing his brother was disturb by something.

"Why did Jo leave with Officer Friendly?" He barked at him, as if it was somehow his fault. "I didn't know she went with him." Daryl explained, fully honest. "He just went on a weapon run though, not like their out there fuckin'." He laughed then saw his brother's face contort at the thought.

"What, don't like the idea of another man's hands on yer woman?" Daryl teased then was shoved by his older brother roughly, "Why you got sumthin' to tell me?" He joked back and Daryl froze in his place.

"Nah." He mumbled, too afraid to confess to his brother. "I got a question though…" He started and his brother looked to him, "Shoot."

"Would you die for Jo?" Daryl boldly questioned and Merle sat like a stone statue in his cell.

* * *

Rick and Carl got the car unstuck fairly quickly while Michonne and Joanna stood on guard for any more walkers in the area. Jo looked into each car that was flipped and crashed and found a couple old revolvers and a bowie knife. She flashed them to Rick and he smiled then she tossed them into the car.

"Alright, let's go." Rick ordered and they piled back into the car and continued to wherever Rick was taking them. "Dad…" Carl called out, noticing the familiar surroundings as they got closer to a small town. Rick stayed silent, knowing full well his son knew where they were. "Why did we come here…" He mumbled, then Rick spoke to his son, "There are weapons here, lots."

Joanna frowned at Carl, she guessed how painful it would be to see your hometown destroyed, friends and family as walkers. As they pulled into King County they were shocked to see words of warning painted all over the building and the roads, spiked traps with rats were set up to catch walkers...it looked like a war zone.

They exited the car and each took a gun then weaved their way through the spiked guards. A shot fired at Jo's feet and she lost balance, stumbling backwards she almost landed herself on a spike but Rick had grabbed her hand and held her steady. Jo moved back to her feet and reached for her gun but Rick motioned to keep it down. "Turn back now!" The man shouted and aimed his gun again. Rick took a step forward, "We need some supplies, this was my hometown...I was the Sheriff here." He explained and the man shot a bullet at his feet.

"I don't care who you are, turn around now." He warned again, Rick shook his head, "We can't do that!" He shouted and as the man went to fire at Rick again Carl drew his gun and shot the man in the chest. The group watched in horror as the man fell and connected with the pavement. "_Thank God he's wearing a helmet." _Jo humored herself as they approached the man.

They noted he was wearing bullet proof armor and the helmet was thick enough that his head was unlikely injured from the small fall. Rick removed the vest and saw bruising where Carl's bullet hit him.

"Do we even care if he's ok?" Michonne asked curiously. Jo nodded in agreement then Rick pulled off the man's mask, revealing an old friend to him. He stood baffled at the unconscious man, "We do now." He answered. "We need to get him somewhere safe." Rick ordered at he noticed several walkers heading towards them, although getting stopped by the spikes.

Michonne and Rick held the man up and dragged him up into an apartment building, before stepping through the door Michonne stopped and lifted the mat, revealing a small but working live land mine. This place was riddled with traps leaving Rick concerned for his son.

Jo ran ahead up the stairs to check for anymore traps on the way up then stopped in front of a closed door. She bent over and saw near invisible fishing wire across the stairs, as she stepped over it carefully she opened the door revealing an axe triggered to the fishing wire. She pointed to it for Rick and Michonne to see and they made their way carefully into the graffitied apartment.

Rick and Michonne plopped him onto the bed then stared in awe at the hoard of guns and ammo sitting in the apartment living room. "It's like a redneck heaven…" Joanna joked and reached for an M16 assault rifle, "Helllo beautiful." She grinned and checked for ammo. They loaded some of the weapons into the bags when Carl spoke up, "I want to go to that old baby store, get a crib for Judith…" He said softly.

Rick nodded and looked to Jo, she got the message loud and clear then turned to the young man, "Alright, I'll go with you." She offered and followed closely behind him. Michonne was outside the door on the street and slowly followed behind them as they walked down the street. Carl picked up his pace, attempting to ditch the two women.

"You passed the baby store…" Jo mentioned as they walked past a light pink and blue building with teddy bears in the window. He continued to walk towards a cafe, "There is something else I need first. I can go alone though." He stated.

Jo let out a chuckle, "Pretty sure your father would murder me if I let you go alone. And Michonne is here to protect my ass." She explained, Michonne let a small smile creep onto her face then laughed lightly herself.

They stood in front of the doors and peered in at the hoard of walkers trapped inside. Carl looked above the bar at the hundreds of photos mounted on the wall, "My mom's photo is up there, I want it...for Judith." He sniffled, thinking of his mother. Jo mentally counted the walkers in her head then sighed, "Alright… let's do this."

They grabbed one of the cages that held a small rat and tossed it into the cafe, the walkers instantly smelt the flesh and began to tear at the small cage to get the critter. They made their way around the diner area to the bar to grab the photo while Michonne covered them from behind. Jo placed a chair for Carl and he climbed up to get last known photo of his mother, he felt tears stinging behind his eyes as he looked into the frozen image of his mother smiling. A low groan rose from behind the bar and a hulk-like walkers stood and grabbed onto Carl's leg.

Jo quickly took out her bowie knife and shoved it into the head of the beast and helped Carl down. The large thud of the walker's body hitting the ground sent a small herd barreling towards them. "Run...now!" Jo shouted and they quickly ran towards the back door. They stood and turned when another herd came from the back of the cafe and decided to cut through the numbers in the dining area and head for the front door.

"We _do not_ tell your father about this!" Jo yelled to Carl as she hacked her knife into the skulls of the dead throwing themselves at them. "No shit." Carl laughed and Jo shot him a dirty look, "What your mouth boy." She warned and Carl rolled his eyes and shot the last walker blocking the door.

They quickly slammed the door behind them and they all let out a loud sigh of relief. "Can we go get that damn crib now?" Michonne huffed and Jo chuckled. Carl nodded and they began to head in the direction of the baby store less than a block away from Morgan's hideout.

* * *

When they headed back towards the apartment they saw Rick with large weapons bags and Morgan following out behind him with more. Jo let Carl and Michonne carry the crib back to the car and stood beside Rick, "Is he coming with us?" She asked and Rick shook his head, "No. He doesn't want to see anymore death." He briefly explained. "Don't we all." Jo sighed and took one of the bags off Rick's shoulder and it plunged to the ground. Jo grumbled as she tried to heave it off the pavement, "What the hell is in here? A rocket launcher!?" She quipped and he smiled warmly at her.

Morgan stood by them and the car, "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Rick asked again, practically begging. He didn't respond with words, only shook his head and returned to making new traps for the walkers. Before Carl climbed into the car he took a look at Morgan, "Sorry I shot you." He apologized.

Jo patted Carl on the back and he seated himself in the vehicle beside Michonne and Jo closed the doors to give Rick and her some privacy. "You really want him to come don't you?" She asked, noting the stress forming on his face. "He saved my life. I want to save his." He choked back.

"You can't save everyone and some people…" She looked to Morgan, "Just are too far gone to save." She turned back to Rick and knocked his fist gently onto his shoulder, "Let's get home." The two loaded the rest of the car and climbed inside, Rick started up the engine and the group fired back to the prison, driving past a familiar hiker torn to shreds.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this took so long and this is not a great chapter. I've been so busy with my son because he's teething really bad that I haven't had time to sit down and write. I kinda had to think of a new plot direction to take my story in and I just hope people will still follow and read. :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Tonight's episode WAS NOT OKAY AMC, NOT OKAY AT ALL! **

**So close to 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and following! Just another short little chapter with a bit of some unusual smut but good smut nonetheless. **

**Warning: Will have some feels, some sad feels. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: You're a terrible woman Miss. Neefs.**

Joanna and Rick walked back into the prison with a weapon's bag each, filled with a variety of guns and ammunition to match. They threw the sacks down onto the table with a huff then looked to the rest of the group beginning to gather in the room.

"Are those…?" Glenn started and Rick nodded, "Guns. Lot's of 'em." Rick finished and zipped open the bag and poured the guns out onto the table. Glenn and Maggie rushed to the table to look over the types of guns available to them and then shot a smile to each other.

"It looks like a lot of ammo," Joanna started, dumping the bag onto the table as well, "But use the bullets carefully. Woodbury has a lot of resources, as we've all seen." The group fell silent remember the attack just days before. "We shoot to kill." Rick stated seriously as he began to load some of the guns.

Daryl walked up beside Joanna and placed his hand on her back, "Glad you made it back safe." He mumbled to her and she gave him a warm smile in response. "Where's Merle?" She then asked.

"Outside, in one of the guard towers." Daryl answered, his hand slowly falling down the length of her back, leaving her body just before his hand touched her backside. Jo felt shivers running up and down her spine after his hand left her body. She reached into the pile of guns and pulled out a loaded revolver then headed for the door to outside.

Before Joanna could reach the tower she walked past Carol standing guard outside, breathing in the cool air, "Hey Jo." She called softly. Jo wandered over to her and grinned, "Hey you," She greeted, "We got some weapons inside, you should go take a look." Joanna informed her. Carol remained silent then let out a long sigh, "Don't be stupid Jo." She blurted out, leaving Joanna perplexed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't be stupid. Don't let Merle Dixon knock you up, look what happened to Lori." Carol explained while Jo crossed her arms protectively against herself. "You don't have to worry about that Carol." She tried to reason.

"No, I do." She snapped, "Lori messed 'round with Shane then her husband and we have Judith. It's hard enough surviving with one baby, we don't need another."

Jo laughed lightly then smiled, "I'm serious Carol, you don't have to worry about it." Carol looked to her, hoping for a better explanation why. "Don't repeat this to anyone please?" Joanna begged.

"I promise." Carol swore.

"When I was 22 I got pregnant from my first and only boyfriend. He was an idiot and when I was seven months pregnant we got into a car accident because he was being reckless as usual…" She felt an old pain wrenching at her heart and tears pooling behind her eyes, "I lost my baby girl, she was stillborn. About a week after I had to give birth to her I was bleeding a lot and passed out on the way to the hospital. When I woke up I was told they had to give me a complete hysterectomy to stop the bleeding and was told I would never have children of my own." She finished, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Jo...why wouldn't you just tell him rather than lie and take pregnancy tests?" She asked. Jo could only shrug, "I never told anyone." She concluded and kicked the rocks around her feet. "I guess it's a blessing and a curse in the world we live in now."

Carol pulled her into a tight hug then wiped Jo's tears away with her sleeve, "You should let him know you're back. He wasn't too happy when he found out you left with Rick." She sighed and let go of her. Jo gave her one last smile before turning and walking into the guard tower. When she reached the top she took a deep breath then pushed open the door. She saw Merle standing, looking out the window, his knife unfastened from his cast.

"Sorry I left without telling you." She apologized quietly. She watched Merle's shoulders tense then he turned around to face her, "I don't get you Joanna." He whispered. She was in trouble, he rarely used her full name unless he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled then watched as Merle charged at her and pinned her against the wall. "Merle, stop...please…" She choked out as his hand wrapped around her neck. He grip loosened and his breathing steadied, "I can't do this Jo. I can't watch you kill yourself." He pressed his forehead against hers and his hand dropped from her throat to her hip. "Everything is fine." She whispered to him while raising her arms to drape over his shoulders, "I'm okay." She frowned when he pulled away from her.

"What happened between you and Daryl?" He asked as he leaned against the windows. Joanna froze in her spot then swallowed hard, "Wh-what are you talking about?" She stuttered. Merle scoffed and shook his head, "Do you two think I'm stupid or sumthin'?" He spat, "You two are constantly lookin' at one another, not to mention you run off whenever the three of us are alone. So what happened?" He pressed.

Jo made a beeline for the door but Merle rushed over and grabbed her arm, yanking her back into the room. "You ain't runnin' from me woman!" He shouted and slammed the door, his body guarding the only exit. "Speak!" He commanded.

Joanna crossed her arms, "I'm not a fucking dog Merle." She grumbled. Merle stayed quiet, only staring intensely at her, awaiting to hear her answer. There was about five minutes of silence between them before Joanna finally spoke, "FINE!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air, "We fucked!" She admitted then Merle made a fist, anger and disappointment rushing through his body.

"Yer kiddin'." He breathed out and watched as Joanna shook her head. "It was after Lori died. I didn't think I'd ever make it back to Woodbury...to you." She tried to justify. Merle moved from the door then opened it, "Stay the hell away from me Jo." He stated softly.

"Can't we talk about this?" She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes, "It was a mistake with Daryl." She continued.

"Out." He repeated, slamming his metal cast against the wall. Joanna nearly jumped out her skin then raced out the door and down the stairs. She knew this was going to happen at some point but she was hoping it wouldn't have been so soon. She knew he had every right to be upset with her, hell even to leave her...all actions have a consequence and this was hers. The tears rushed out of her eyes and down her face as she quickly sped past Carol.

"Jo!" She called after her but instead watched as she continued on a direct path to the prison cells. She ran inside and grabbed her backpack and began stuffing her belonging and a change of clothes into it forcefully.

"Where you goin'?" Came Daryl's voice from behind her. She ignored him and continued packing ammo into her bag and then loading her revolver. Jo heard him scoff and she rolled her eyes, "What you ignorin' me now?" He spoke again.

Joanna whipped around, "I told him." She confessed and she watched Daryl's face change from playful to dread.

"Why would you do that!?" He shouted, drawing Beth and Carl's attention. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the tombs then into a small storage room and slammed the door behind him. "You _do_ know my brother is Merle right?" He asked sarcastically.

She sighed, "He had the right to know." Jo defended as Daryl ran his hands through his greasy hair. An unbelievable amount of stress was filling his veins, "He's gunna kill me…" He mumbled.

She reached out to him and grabbed his hand, "No he's not. I just need to explain why it happened." She comforted but was taken back when Daryl began to laugh nervously. "What reality are you livin' in Jo?"

She stood there, seriously confused by his words. "Why are you even with him?" Daryl then asked, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Because I love him." She answered flatly, "Why?" She returned.

"Jus' curious I guess." He mumbled, looking down at her small hand in his, "I uh- I haven't stopped thinkin' 'bout that day." He confessed, feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I know we said it didn't mean anythin' but…" He trailed off and Jo moved inches closer to him, "But what?" She urged.

"Somethin' in you that makes me...makes me feel relaxed and, well, _wanted_." He finished and Joanna felt like she had just received a punch to the gut, she made him feel wanted and then two days later she had basically told him she used him for sex. "_Could I be any more of an awful human being?"_ She thought to herself.

"I'm such a terrible person…" She choked out then fell onto the ground, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. "I'm so sorry for what I've put you and your brother through." She apologized.

Daryl stood there awkwardly and stared down at her sobbing, "Don't cry Jo. I don't know what to do with cryin' people. You know that…" He whispered then kneeled in front of her and tried to pull her into a hug.

"I should just throw myself at walkers." She mumbled then felt Daryl forcefully grip her chin and move her face to look at his. He leaned down and kissed her then she instantly pulled away, "Did you not hear me or something?" She cried out and stood up and felt Daryl tug at her shirt.

"Don't go." He demanded. Joanna stood comparing the brothers to each other then sighed. The one brother she knew she loved asking her to leave and the other brother she was unsure of begging her to stay.

"What do you want from me Daryl?" She weeped, sitting on a box in front of him. He stood up and leaned over her, "I don't know," He admitted, "But right now, I just want you to stay." He then kissed her softly and felt her return the gesture hesitantly. "I can't do this to him again." She whimpered even though her lips continued to collide with his. His hands slid under her shirt and he pulled it slowly over her head, kneeling in front of her, he kissed his way around her chest as his hands roamed over her hips.

"Stay in the moment girl." Daryl groaned against her skin then began to unbutton his shirt. Joanna reached out and dragged his fingers down the front of his body, watching him shiver at her touch. She then pushed herself forward and kissed him hard, together the fell to the floor and laughed as they rolled around the dirty pavement.

Daryl rested over her and slid his hand down her body to her shorts and began tugging them off without undoing the button. Her body jerked closer to him with every tug and she laughed at ever moment of it. Daryl smiled victoriously when both her panties and shorts lay beside them then leaned down and nipped at her neck as she pushed his shirt off.

Joanna's breathing began to hitch when she felt Daryl's fingers brush against her center. He hands fumbled to remove his belt then she quickly pushed his pants down, "I need it now." She begged, spreading her legs, "Please Daryl."

He grinned then leaned over her small frame, rubbing his hands against her sex as he felt her wetness. He then positioned himself between her legs and kissed her as he pushed himself inside of her. Joanna gasped as he filled her slowly and her hands found their way into his hair.

The two remained as quiet at possible as they made love inside the small storage room to avoid any stray walkers in the area coming their way, or worse, Merle. He pressed his lips against hers as his hips slowly pushed against her. "Faster. Please." She whispered breathlessly.

Daryl pulled himself out of her and heard her whimper in protest. She sat up then repositioned herself onto her hands and knees in front of him. "Here." He handed her his shirt and pants for padding for her knees and she slid it under her, "Such a gentleman." She teased quietly before feeling him shove himself inside her core again. Joanna pushed her hips back to meet Daryl's thrusts and the two both suppressed the urge to cry out from the pleasure.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her upper body then pulled her upwards, he knelt with his backside resting on his heels and Joanna was free to now ride him. Daryl slid one hand up to one of her nipples and pinched hard then slid the other hand down to rub her clit as she slowly bounced on top of him. He beamed when Jo arched her back and took the opportunity to drag the hand on her breast up to her neck and squeeze lightly.

Joanna moaned when his hand gripped her neck and started to ride him faster, her end drew closer as his hand worked her. Daryl moved his head to the side and captured her earlobe with his teeth and nipped gently, "Yer gunna make me come Jo…" He breathed and that was the breaking point for Joanna, she felt her stomach ache and her walls clench down around him as her legs shook.

Daryl took charge once again and moved her back onto her hands and knees, continuing to pump himself in and out of her wetness. He groaned as he felt himself drawing nearing to his own end, "Oh god Daryl," She whispered, driving him wild, "That feels so good." She praised. He felt himself jerk against her as he came then withdrew himself, leaning against a crate trying to catch his breath.

Joanna gathered her clothes and slipped back into her panties and let her guilt come flooding back into her head. "_You don't deserve either of these men."_ She told herself, looking over to Daryl who had lit a smoke and was pulling on his jeans. He smiled at her and wrapped one around around her waist then kissed her hard, "Yer a fuckin' addiction Jo." He laughed.


End file.
